The new girl in 221C
by TheBlackCat0
Summary: SherlockXOC. Jessica Harper is down on her luck and soon becomes the new tenant of 221C, there she meets the mysterious Sherlock Holmes and becomes interested in what happens within the flat above but is soon involved unintentionally. What exactly does Moriarty have in store for them both and how does he know Jessica? (15 in construction)
1. Baker Street (A Study In Pink)

_**First Sherlock fanfiction, I own nothing other then Jessica Harper.**_

_**As this is my first attempt rating and reviews would be appreciative, I'd like at least one to see if I should bother continuing with this.**_

_**I'm trying my best to keep it with the original story line while trying to keep everyone in character.**_

_**SherlockXOC**_

* * *

**"How did this happen..."** She mumbled to herself, sat in the London underground with her quite large suitcase next to her on the platform, watching as people got on and off the train. The past few days she had managed to lose her job, her boyfriend, her flat, even the keys to her suitcase. The story was this, she worked in a small cafe not far from the London eye although today things went a little different, a gentleman decided he would sneak a small pinch from her behind causing her to turn and slap this man across the face, of course he complained and she was fired. Once home she called out to her boyfriend, Mark, only to find he had another women lying inside of their bed, naked. He refused to leave so she took the next best thing, to leave herself, packing almost all her things and exiting the flat only to notice after getting to the station that she had no keys to open the lock.  
Things seemed to be heading downwards in a long hard spiral.

Upon the next train arriving, the young female stood; pulling her case behind her she found a seat inside of the train, as they started to move she caught a small glimpse of herself in the window. Her name was Jessica, Jessica Harper, a young 28 year old with dark green eyes which had a hint of blue on her right eye, it was only noticeable if you kept eye contact with her or she pointed it out, lips plump and with a tinge of red from where she had warn lipstick during the day, a very small scar could also be seen under her right eye, gained from her younger days. She had long hair which flowed down to just below her elbow, dyed a dark red, a full fringe and styled in a messy pony tail, her clothing consisted of a white shirt and a pair of smart black trousers, small black heels covered her feet giving her some extra height on her 5"7' frame, her skin appeared pale although thanks to a bit of sun over the weekend she had managed to go a faint brown. Nails painted clear and sharpened to a nice small point. She wasn't one of those skinny girls but she wasn't what you would call fat either, she had a nice bit of weight on her, her body proportioned if you will.

As her train pulled into Euston Square a young gentleman caught her eye, he seemed to have a walking stick with him, limping as he walked, but it didn't seem to be one of those injury limps, more psychological than serious and her curiosity began to grow, pulling her case behind she hurried after the man who soon stopped near the stairs heading up into the main streets, he turned on his heel and looked towards her.

**"Can I help you?"** He asked in a curious tone. Jessica sort of stood there, awkwardly but cleared her throat and answered him **"Sorry but I had to ask... you're limping when there is no need. It's psychological isn't it?"** with the look this gentleman gave her she felt a little uneasy causing her to retract her comment **"Ah, just ignore me...I'm Jessica Harper, I ask questions that tend to make people feel uncomfortable!"** She held her free hand out with a smile, the male looked at her then to her hand before holding his out and shaking **"John Watson, Doctor."**

Thankfully it turns out they were heading the same way, both having an appointment down in Baker Street, with it being close to the Euston station and the sun shining, both agreed walking wouldn't be such a bad thing.  
She explained her situation to which he gave a shrug **"Doesn't seem like you have had a good day, but at least things are happening to you, not many things happen to me you see, apart from yesterday..."**

**"Yesterday?"** She questioned **"I met an interestingly annoying brilliant man named Sherlock Holmes and now I'm going to meet the man I met for 5 minutes to look at flats together, mad really."** John said with a small chuckle, he had quite a nice smile, she had already noticed it must be rare for him to smile, or at least been awhile. As they drew closer to her destination she turned her head to him and asked **"So, where are you meeting this Sherlock Holmes?" however, the answer he gave her made her laugh a little "221b Baker Street, what about yourself?"**  
**"Also 221b, my mother is quite good friends with the land lady there and she's offered me one of the flats! Wow, we might be neighbours!"** Jessica said with a slight smile. Both of them stopped as another male walked towards them both, she scanned him quickly but she was soon pushed aside as he greeted John and they both headed towards the door.

**"Well this is a prime spot. Must be expensive"** John muttered looking around the surroundings in awe. **"Mrs. Hudson the landlady is giving me a special deal. She owes me a favour. A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out."** The taller male added.  
**"Oh, so you stopped her husband from being executed?"** John asked, looking over at his new acquaintance. **"Oh no. I ensured it."**

Jessica followed behind, listening as she awaited her turn at the door, the taller male knocking and an elderly lady answered the door, a smile sprung to both this man's face and hers, exchanging greetings the two men headed upstairs, leaving both the women in the door way.  
**"Mrs Hudson, it's been awhile!"** Jessica peeped giving her a one armed hug. **"Oh my Jessica, how you've grown, I was so surprised when and why you called, please come this way!"** Mrs Hudson lead her towards a different room to where the other two gentlemen went. Taking out some keys Mrs Hudson opened the door **"Here you are love, 221c, I've been having a hard time renting this out to anyone due to the damp but you're welcome to it for as long as you want...Oh I saw you came with Doctor Watson, are you two err...?"** She said with an awkward expression, Jessica laughed slightly and shook her head **"No no, I bumped into him today, well, I sort of harassed him with a random question...But thank you, this place seems nice, my rent might be a little late...in-between jobs and that..."** Jessica mumbled rubbing the back of her head but only received a smile from Mrs Hudson "That's fine, take your time, I'm just going to check on the boys" as she turned away Jessica stopped her** "That man with John, I'm assuming that's Sherlock Holmes?"** A nod was what she received as the older lady disappeared upstairs.

**"That's a skull"** John said pointing at a skull above the fireplace. **"An old friend"** Sherlock replied as if it was normal, well, for him it was. **"What d'you think then, Dr. Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms."** A smile placed over her lips as John looked at her confused **"Of course we'll be needing two" **He slightly questioned** "Oh don't worry, there's all sorts around here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones!"**

Jessica, who really couldn't be bothered to unpack at this moment decided she should introduce herself to Mr. Holmes, since they would technically be somewhat living together. Leaving her room she began to assent up the stairs towards the open door **"Oh, Sherlock. The mess you've made!".**  
Mrs. Hudson called out; heading into the kitchen to tidy up the mess Sherlock had created. John had walked over to one of the two armchairs inside of the room, plumped up a cushion on said chair and fell into it, relaxing with a sigh of comfort, looking over to Sherlock who seemed to be doing a little bit of cleaning up also.

Jessica took this chance and knocked on the door, John peered over and gave a slight smile **"Jessica, let me introduce you to-"** By now, he had been cut off, Sherlock had moved over to Jessica and was just a few inches away, examining her body, face and posture, a smirk crossed his lips as he began to talk.

**"28, around 5 foot 6 maybe 5 foot 7, recently dumped and currently not working, you haven't lived in London for all those years you must have moved here, but from where, where? I'd say Kent judging from your slight accent, the south east to be exact, you work in a coffee shop or should I say worked, your hair, obviously not natural and needs redying soon judging from your roots, the scar on your face was done when you were a child, judging from the pigment of blue in your eye it also damaged it, you and your now ex boyfriend have been rocky the past few months, hence why you are a bit chubbier and why you don't seem so upset that you found him with another women. Am I wrong..?"**

She stood there, staring at him, while he had been talking she had examined him, she always had a keen eye, instead of answering him she retaliated.  
**"You're a smoker although you use patches to try and cut the habit but now and then you sneak another, you clearly prefer texting judging from the look of your thumbs, you like being right although you get upset when you get it wrong and try to deny that you were wrong by switching peoples words around, one would even say you have a slight god complex. Am I wrong, Mr. Holmes?"** She saw he had been caught off guard so she added **"I don't take kindly to being called fat, even if you use the term 'chubbier'"**

Sherlock looked at her, then looked over to John who was mpressed by both parties but stayed silent. **"Can we help you?"** He asked the young lady, she shook her head **"No, I just wanted to introduce myself to you, seeing as I am living below you...Jessica Harper. Charmed."**

Their introduction was cut short due to Mrs. Hudson entering the room with a newspaper and saying **"What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same."** Sherlock moved away from Jessica and over towards the windowing, peeking through as a car pulled up **"Four"** He mumbled, watching the vehicle which seemed to be a police car, someone climbed out. **"There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."** Sherlock said, almost excitement could be heard in his voice as Mrs. Hudson spoke **"A fourth?"**. Sherlock turned and watched as the grey haired male came up the stairs, the door must have been left unlocked, the two men then began a conversation.  
**"Where?"**  
**"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."**  
**"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."**  
**"You know how they never leave notes?"**  
**"Yeah."**  
**"This one did. Will you come?"**  
**"Who's on forensics?"**  
**"It's Anderson."**  
**"Anderson won't work with me."**  
**"Well, he won't be your assistant."**  
**"I need an assistant."**  
**"Will you come?"**  
**"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind."**  
**"Thank you."**

Jessica watched the officer who looked around at everyone and then hurried down the stairs, once the door had shut she heard celebrating from Mr Holmes. **"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!"** as he said this, he seemed to be twirling around the room like a child, he ran over to pick up his scarf and coat and started to apply them to his person as he headed to the kitchen **"Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food!"**

**_"She's not your house keeper" _**Jessica grumbled under her breath, somewhat irritated by this man.** "I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper."** Mrs. Hudson said while rolling her eyes, not that Jessica could see, but she could tell it was implied. Sherlock completely ignored her however **"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!"** He then grabbed something from the table and dashed off, Jessica and John sort of looked at each other with a shrug, taking a seat opposite him as Mrs. Hudson looked over towards us **"Look at him"** She said, her head making a movement towards the door before giving them back her attention **"Dashing about! My husband was just the same...But you're more the sitting-down type, I can tell."** She motioned towards John who twitched lightly, Jessica giggling at the small hint that John and Sherlock were lovers, Sherlock gay, possible, John gay...Not likely, normally her gaydar was good. Mrs. Hudson continued **"I'll make you both a cuppa. John, you rest your leg."**  
**"DAMN MY LEG!"** John cried out, causing both females to jump. **"Sorry, I'm so sorry...It's just sometimes this bloody thing..."** John explained tapping his leg with his cane slightly, Jessica couldn't help but role her eyes but tried to stay sympathetic.** "I understand dear; I've got a hip..."** She turned towards the door as John continued **"Cup of tea'd be lovely, thank you."**

Before Mrs. Hudson had time to respond Jessica stood up** "Ah I'll do it!"** A smile came from the other as she left. Jessica headed into the kitchen and got together a pot of tea and two cups.** "Sherlock seems..."** the words wouldn't come together, how would she describe him **"Like you?"** John asked looking round to her. Jessica shook her head** "No no no no...No..."** She slowly carried in the tray, a few biscuits to. **"He done the same thing to me, analysed me and got it all true...I'm assuming you got him right with yours, he seemed taken back..."**  
She poured them both tea, just as she sat back down Sherlock stormed back inside.

**"You're a doctor. In fact you're an army doctor."** Sherlock asked John, his voice still had that slight excitement. **"Yes."** John replied, getting to his feet and turning to Sherlock who had now came back into the room fully **"Any good?"** He questioned **"Very good."** The Doctor replied, almost smugly. Jessica sat there sipping her tea watching them both, they really did seem married.** "Seen a lot of injuries then...Violent deaths."** The taller one asked.

**"Well. Yes."**  
**"Bit of trouble too I bet."**  
**"Of course; Yes, enough for a lifetime. Far too much."**  
**"Want to see some more?"**  
**"Oh god yes."**

Jessica, who was holding back giggling received a quizzical look from Sherlock before he turned on his heel, leading John out of the room and down the stairs.  
**"Jessica! I'll skip the tea! Off out!"**

**"What, both of you?"** Mrs. Hudson called out, Sherlock stopped and headed back towards Mrs. Hudson who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, Jessica who was sat at the top stair watching them with interest cocked her head to the side.** "Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something _fun_ going on!"** His hands went on both shoulders as he placed a kiss nosily on her cheek, looking up to Jessica now he gave her a small nod **"Welcome, Miss Harper"** he then hurried back out the door. Mrs. Hudson sighed and shook her head, a smile placed over her lips **"Look at him, all happy...It's not decent"**

Jessica felt a smile tugging at her lips **"It appears, the game is on!" **She stood and bid Mrs. Hudson a good day and headed back to 221c, tonight she'd sleep on the floor, not having a bed inside there yet, she'd bother Mrs. Hudson with it later, it had been a busy day, having 3 people moving in.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed, I tried haha. Don't forget to rate and review!**


	2. The Mystery Man (A Study In Pink)

**I had to cut chapter 2 in half but I should get chapter 3 out tonight to!**

**I own nothing involved with this other then my character Jessica Harper.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

As the sun set Jessica let out a low heavy sigh, **"Sherlock Holmes..."** Why had she heard that name before...? She knew she had seen it, written down somewhere, but where, when and how?

Trying to push it out of her head, she turned and sprawled out onto the floor, turning her laptop on, as she waited for it to start up she examined the room she was now staying in, it didn't seem all that bad, a nice fireplace, yes some damp here and there, but with a lick of paint and some furniture it wouldn't be all that bad. Her laptop done the casual start up noise, a smile placed over her lips as she opened Google Chrome, she didn't really use many websites, she had a Facebook account that she never exactly used, mainly just encase she needed it for something, she never really bothered with a blog, never had the time. Then there was this one little website she'd visit every now and then, not for any real reason, other than interest. The Science of Deduction, it then hit her where she had seen his name, read his name, mouthed his name. **"Sherlock Holmes, the Science of Deduction..."**

What happened next she didn't expect, a knock on the door caused her to jump as a voice spoke **"Jessica Harper, there's a car outside for you love."** A happy sigh could be heard, it was just Mrs. Hudson, but why was a car there for her? She hadn't told anyone where she'd be living, well, she didn't really have many people to tell. Regardless, she stood and put her shoes on, grabbing a black coat and exited her new flat. As she opened the door Mrs. Hudson gave her a small smile and walked her to the main door, bidding each other a goodnight they parted. Jessica noticed what seemed to be a sleek black car, a male holding the door open greets her with a polite manner, what the hell was going on?

Her curiosity, as usual got the better of her as she shut 221b, entering the car and greeted by as young attractive female and although she was greeted this particular girl didn't once look up from her phone, talking to her seemed pointless but curiosity...

**"What's your name?"  
"I think I'll go with Anthea today"  
"Obviously not your real name."  
"Of course"**

A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and waited for the car to stop, the windows seemed to be blacked out so there wasn't much point in watching the sites they passed. Her eyes opened after around half an hour, the engine switched off and the door soon opened, they seemed to be at a warehouse, once she had left the car, the driver shut the door and returned to the driver's seat only to pull off leaving her there. Rolling her eyes she enters the building, a shiver running down her spine caused her to shake but this only cause a voice to call **"Cold or frightened?" **and soon a face was placed to this name, a slender man holding a umbrella which he really had no need for, he look familiar but unable to really place it, certain aspects of his face **"Don't try and deduce me, it's a silly attempt Miss Harper." **The man said with a devilish smile.  
**"What exactly is it you want with me? How did you know where I was and how exactly do you know my name?" **Jessica asked with a sharp tone.

**"I know a lot of things, things you couldn't possibly imagine, but enough about you, what is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" **

**"I met him today, I barely know him"**  
A smirk came over the male's face, a laugh slowly building up in his voice **"So you don't know what he does for a living? Why he does it or how?"**

**"Should I really care? He's a man of his own life, very smart, slightly attractive, judging from the fact an older fellow entered his flat earlier today and spoke in short sentences I'm assuming he associates with the Police, so...a wild guess, crime fighter?"  
"So close but so far..."**  
The man gave another devilish smile as he began to walk around Jessica, his expression hardly changing. **"Who are you?"** She asked him, her eyes watching his every movement, ready to run if needed.

**"Just... an interested Party."  
"I'm assuming you aren't his friend, a friend wouldn't need to ask me such rubbish."**

**"How many friends do you think he has, you've met him, not exactly friend material, you could say I'm the closest thing to a friend he could have..."**

**"An enemy then."  
**The gentleman nodded to her, as he did the sound of a car pulling up could be heard.  
**"Jessica?"** A voice called, she didn't turn her head, keeping an eye on this so called 'enemy of Sherlock'.  
**"John, how nice to see you."  
"What's going on, who's this?"  
"An enemy of Sherlock Holmes, not a friend, just an enemy."**

John, who now stood next to Jessica blinked a few times, shrugging slightly to say he was accepting what was going on, stared over to the man.**  
"An enemy?"  
"In his mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his Arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic." **The unknown man said with a small chuckle.

John looked around the warehouse; slowly his attention came back over to this man in which he spoke, sarcastically.** "Well, thank GOD you're above all that." **The unknown male frowned which only caused Jessica to grin, although her attention moved from this man to John as a noise came from his jacket. John quickly dug around for his phone, checking the message.

Baker Street.  
Come at once  
if Convenient.  
SH

**"I hope I'm not distracting you."  
"Distracting me? Not at all"  
**John replied with a casual time, taking his time before placing his phone back into his jacket pocket.  
**"Cut the shit, what do you want?" **Jessica asked angrily, becoming a little irritated with this whole situation. The older man cleared his throat** "Do you both plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?" **he asked.** "I could be wrong..." **John started**, "That's none of your business." **Jessica finished, they both shared a quick look, neither of them were about to sell out a man who they barely knew just because someone was interested.** "It could be" **The male replied a little ominously, taking a small notebook from inside his pocket**. "It really couldn't" John mumbled before the other began to continue speaking. "If you do move into, um...two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you, both of you, a meaningful sum of money, on a regular basis to ease your way in"  
"Why?" **Jessica asked. Still slightly irritated.

**"Because neither of you are wealthy. Especially you"** He said pointing to Jessica. **"In exchange for what?"** John asked, almost interested in what was being offered. **"Information, nothing indiscreet, nothing you'd feel..."** he then looked from John to Jessica and added **"Uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to"  
"Why?"** Both retaliated. **"I worry about him, constantly**." But this just brought out another sarcastic voice from John. **"Well, isn't that nice of you"** Johns phone went off again, as he checked the male continued to talk **"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call...Difficult relationship."**

The text John had received read

If inconvenient,

Come anyway.

SH

The redhead could tell from Johns ignorance that it was Sherlock texting him. Jessica then answered for the both of them_**"No."**_As the other gentleman began to talk she cut him off** "Don't bother with a figure, we aren't interested." **Turning to leave the man spoke again** "You're very loyal, both of you, very quickly. Taken likings to him have we Miss Harper?" **At this she stopped in her tracks and turned **"No, I just don't appreciate bribery to tell someone information about an innocent man I barely know, if he doesn't trust me he certainly wouldn't if he found out I was selling him out. I'm not interested and I can tell Watson isn't either." **A small glance was shot over at John from both parties. A small chuckle came from the elder as he mentioned** "'Trust issues' it says here"**

Johns attention snapped up.

**"What's that?"** he asked, the man didn't look up from his little book as he continued **"Could it be that you've decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?"** at this, his head raised to meet Johns look. **"Who says I trust him?"  
"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily?"**  
Jessica was about to interrupt them both but John soon spoke **"Are we done?"** Both men stared at each other, hard, you could almost feel the tension they both shared, but John soon broke it, turning away and starting to walk.

**"I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen."**  
Just like her, John stopped in his tracks, you could see he was tense, he slightly shook his head angrily and turned to face the man again, fury in his eyes as he said threw bared teeth**. "My what?"**  
Calmly however the man returned **"Show me..." **and nodded towards John's left hand as he spoke.

Jessica watched these two men, staying silent in their small debate; the mysterious man seemed to have lost interest in her but clearly still gained interest in John. She could see Johns hand shaking slightly. The tip of the others umbrella hit the floor as he lent on it casually like a man who is normally dominate in situations like this, John, however didn't seem one to be intimidated by this and shifts his feet under him as if digging in and raised his left hand, bending it at the elbow but stood standing still. His message was clear, if the man wanted to look at his hand, he'd have to go to him, another small smile tugged at Jessica's lips, and she felt respect for John rising in her body as this is exactly what she would've done. Although the other man, unperturbed by his belligerence strolled forward, hooking the handle of his umbrella on his left arm, he got closer to John and reached for the hand in question, John pulled back almost instantly. **"Don't"** Was all John said. The man shot him a look, his eyebrows raised; at this John very reluctantly lowers his hand, holding it out flat, the palm facing downwards. The man takes it in both his own hands and looks closer at it. **"Remarkable"** At this word John snatched his hand away **"What is?"** he asked irritated.

The man turned and walked a few paces away, showing he was no threat with the distance he created and spoke **"Most people blinder around this city, and all they see are streets, shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes..."** he returned his attention to John, it was obvious Jessica had moved closer to him, her hand resting on his arm, trying to provide slight comfort. The man continued **"You see the battlefield...You've seen it already, haven't you?"**

Jessica, now, spoke up **"What's wrong with his hand?"** This gained an annoyed look from the man but he answered regardless **"He has an intermittent tremor in his left hand"** A small nod was seen from John, probably unintentionally. **"His therapist thinks its post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks he's haunted by the memories of his military service."**

Jessica twitched, she had noticed little things from John that made all this make sense, but she never really let on, if one has been in the army it's not something you should really remind them, especially if they are stressed from it. She could see John flinched, his cheek muscles twitching repeatedly. Jessica began to argue** "Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know that?!"  
**Although she was ignored, the man kept his eyes on John** "You've met Sherlock Holmes yet you still question how people know things? Your psychiatrist, fire her. She's got it the wrong way round. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady." **Both John and Jessica looked down at his hand, now that was something she hadn't noticed. **"You're not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson... You miss it... Welcome back..."**

There was silence as the male smiled and turned to walk away, John's phone broke that silence. **"Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson." **The unknown male somewhat sung.****

It ended there, we both found ourselves outside, the girl who called herself Anthea stood there, mentioning she was there to talk them both home, Jessica nodded** "Back to Baker Street please. Two Two One B Baker Street." **

John, who checked his phone interrupted** "Can we stop off somewhere first?"  
**The text on his phone read

****_Could be dangerous_

_SH_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Jeff Hope (A Study In Pink)

So I've been working on this almost all day, to the extent I started at 1pm and it's not 2:30am. I have a feeling this chapter has turned out a tad crap, from where I have gone, deleted a few things, re-added a few things and so on.  
I know there isn't much of Sherlock and Jessica yet but just you wait!

I own nothing placed here other then Jessica Harper.

* * *

Anthea dropped John off and returned Jessica to 221B Baker Street, she mentioned she'd return for John and drop him here to. She entered the building and headed to her own room, although something was off, her door was slightly open but she was sure it was left closed, upon opening the room she noticed that inside, a sofa, bed and other little things had been placed, a small note placed on the bed. It read** "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." **The bottom of the page a number was written, she shook her head, bribery again, it's almost as if he knew neither would accept his offer, either way it saved her from furnishing her new place, and it wasn't all that bad really. Removing her jacket and shoes she headed upstairs to the other flat. The door wide open and Sherlock was lying on the sofa.

**"It's rude to enter without knocking Miss Harper" **The slender male said, opening his eyes to peer over at her. He had his jacket off and sleeves rolled up, his shirt hugged his upper body almost perfectly, she felt her cheeks go a soft pink; she had only ever been with one man and never really bothered checking out any other men, this was quite new for her.

**"Oh...err...Sorry, just the door was open and...Anyway..." **She was about to mention what had happened, but she assumed John would be easier explaining, he seemed more reluctant to talk to John then her.** "What is it?" **he asked, sitting up and staring at her, his stare was slightly uncomfortable, but she did had time to notice how bright his eyes were, almost like a galaxy was turned into eyes just for him.** "Your website... the Science of Deduction, I'm quite a fan" **if she wasn't mistaken, she could see a small smile trying to pull at the side of his lips although it didn't really show, she saw some movement.** "And another thing...you were right earlier, I don't like people that can tell everything from a glance but I do it to people, especially if they are easily read." **She quickly added** "Oh, how did Lauriston Gardens go?"**

**"Fine." **He said bluntly, rolling her eyes she stood up she noticed on the table a paper with the word "Rachel", she felt Sherlock's eyes still on her as she turned back to him** "A word found carved into flooring by a women who was found dead."** He returned to his laying position taking out a packet of nicotine patches, placing one on his arm and letting out a heartfelt sigh** "What did she have on her?" **Jessica asked, perking some interest in this here case** "Why are you interested?" **Sherlock asked.** "Well, it's exciting isn't it, having a word left by a dead women, no idea why it was there or what it's for, I sort of wish I went with you" **A small sigh left her lips, Sherlock, who was now staring at her felt a small jolt go through his body, was she really excited about this?  
**"I'm assuming this is hers?" **She asked, standing staring at a pink case lying on the kitchen table **"You don't seem like the kind of man to own a pink suit case, but I could be wrong..." **She said eyeing him slightly but she heard nothing back from him other then** "Tea" **and Jessica took this as a somewhat invitation, she headed into the kitchen and started on some tea, she heard John coming up the stairs, with his cane it was hard to not tell it was him.

**"What are you doing?" **John asked Sherlock who was slowly lowering his arm letting out a nosily sigh as he clutched his fist, two more patches had been added below the first one.** "Nicotine patch helps me think." **He mumbled as he moved his hand, showing John the 3 patches on his arm but just received a shake of the head from John.** "Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days... quite bad news for brain work" **you could feel the emphasis on the K at the end of work. John walked further into the room** "Least you are breathing"** He said with a small chuckle rolling with his words** "Oh breathing? Breathings boring."**

**"John?" **Jessica called** "Would you like some tea?" **she walked into the room; kettle boiling behind her** "Is...wait, three patches?"**

**"It's a three patch problem" **Sherlock replied, putting both his hands together under his chin and closed his eyes, John looked over to Jessica and shrugged but gave a nod before turning back to Sherlock, Jessica re-entered the kitchen.  
**"Well?" John asked only to be ignored "You asked me to come, I'm assuming this was an important matter?"**  
It took 5 or 10 seconds before Sherlock opened his eyes** "OH. Yea, if course. Can I borrow your phone?"**  
**"My phone?**  
**"Yea, don't want to use mine, always a chance that the number will be recognised, it's on the website."**

John's voice began to get a little irritated** "Mrs. Hudson has a phone..."**  
**"Yea... She's downstairs, I tried calling but she didn't hear me."**  
Jessica peeking into the room, she looked towards Sherlock who seemed calm and collective, John however looked like he was planning Sherlock's murder and how to cover it up.  
**"I WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF BLOODY LONDON!" John raised his voice. Sherlock remained calm "There was no hurry"**

She rolled her eyes and took her phone out, handing it to Sherlock.** "Here, use mine, stop arguing you children" **She said impatiently, she was starting to get a headache and was afraid John might go through with his murder. Once Sherlock had taken the phone from her hand she returned to the kitchen.

From the kitchen she heard them arguing about the case which turned to the suitcase, she assumed John hadn't seen the bright pink thing casually sitting in the room.

**"John, on my desk there's a number, I want you to text it."**  
John gave an angry smile, he couldn't believe this** "Wait, you brought me all the way here, from the other side of London, to send a text?"**  
**"Yes, why, problem? The number, on my desk."**  
John snatched the phone from Sherlock, who held it out, his hands returning to the prayer position under his chin.  
John headed over to the desk but first checked outside in the street. Sherlock felt tension in the room and opened his eyes looking over to John** "Something wrong?" **John turned round, looking over to Jessica who was now placing three cups on the small round table, taking a seat.** "I haven't told him" **She mentioned, Sherlock sat up slightly** "Told me what?"**  
John checked outside the window one last time before he turned back to Sherlock** "We met a friend of yours." **Sherlock returned this was a frown, more in confusion then concern** "A friend?" **he asked.** "An enemy" **John corrected which made Sherlock shrug and relax back into his sofa.** "Oh..." **He mumbled** "Which one?"**  
Jessica couldn't help but let out a small laugh, John shook his head as he turned to Sherlock** "Your arch-enemy, according to him anyway...Do people even have arch-enemies?"**  
He was mainly asking Sherlock but Jessica gave a small shrug** "I don't have any"**  
Sherlock moved to look back at them both; narrowing his eyes a little** "Did he offer you both money to spy on me?"**

**"Yes" **Jessica answered and John gave a slight nod.  
**"Did you take it?" **He asked, mainly to John, both shook their heads no though.** "Pity, we could've split the fee. Think it through next time"**  
Jessica noticed a small twitch appear over Johns face** "Who is he?" She asked.**  
**"The most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now"** Sherlock then raised his voice slightly **"John! On my desk, the Number!"**

John checked the desk and picked up what he assumed was the number; it was a label, what you'd find on a suitcase, he read the name and double blinked.  
**"John, you okay?"** Jessica asked only to have John flap his arms lightly** "Jennifer Wilson. That's the dead women right?"**  
Sherlock nodded** "Yes, that's not important, just enter the number."**

John sighed and nodded, typing the number into the phone.  
**"Are you doing it?"**  
**"Yes."**  
**"Have you done it?"**  
**"Yes...wait shut up, hang on."**  
Sherlock waited a few seconds before he continued his little message** "Input these words exactly. What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out"**  
John began to type as Jessica questioned the message.  
**"Blacked out? You blacked out?"**

He ignored her at first and continued.  
**"Add, Twenty-two Northumberland Street, Please come." **He then turned his attention to Jessica** "What? No, no.**  
**Sherlock got to his feel and attempted to get to the kitchen as quickly as he could which ended up with him walking over the coffee table rather than around it**

**"Type and send it. Quickly!"**

Upon entering the kitchen he picked up the pink case and brought it back into the living room, placing it on the large table before returning to the kitchen and grabbing one of the chairs, he re-entered the living room and placed the wooden chair between the two main chairs in front of the fire, he grabbed the case and placed it down on the wooden chair, sitting on the one free arm chair, unzipping it and opening.  
John turned around and took a quick glance and asked** "What was the address?"**  
Sherlock groaned and repeated himself** "Twenty-two Northumberland Street. HURRY UP!"**

**"Alright sent." **John mumbled, handing the phone back to Jessica, she stood to allow John to sit, seeing as it was there place not hers, he gave her a small smile and accepted, she perched herself on the arm rest sipping her tea. Wondering how long it would take John to notice the case. It wasn't very long.  
John stared at the case then Sherlock  
**"That...That's the pink ladies case...That's Jennifer Wilson's CASE."**  
Sherlock nodded as he continued going through it, pink clothes, condoms, sexual books, razors and some shoes, Jessica was a little shocked at all the pink** "Let me guess...the Pink Lady was wearing all pink?"**  
Sherlock gave her a little fake smile, almost sarcastically before he continued; he then turned his attention to John.** "Oh, perhaps I should mention that I didn't kill her."**  
**"I never said you did" **John said quite childishly.

**"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact that I have her case, it's perfectly logical assumption"**  
**"Do people usually assume you're the murderer?"**

**"It's not surprising if you think about it John, so I'm assuming this case wasn't at the scene so where'd you find it?" **Jessica asked, placing her empty cup down on the nearest table, although she didn't go to the scene she'd like to help, part of her felt like she couldn't be of some help, another part of her knew she'd regret getting involved, but when it's about something as interesting as this, who could resist?

**"By looking. The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in a car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention to them, particularly a man, which is statistically more likely. So obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it; wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to realize his mistake. I checked every backstreet wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston Gardens, and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. It took me less than an hour to find the right skip."**

John sat there in astonishment before muttering** "Pink...you got all that...because you realised the case would be pink..."**  
**"It had to be pink, obviously" **Jessica said as she looked into the case** "When a girl wears that much you have to expect she'd have a pink case"**  
Sherlock glanced in her direction before looking back to John** "Why didn't I think of that?" **Watson asked** "Because you're an idiot"** Sherlock said with a small grin although when John turned his attention to him, he wagged his finger lightly** "No, no, don't look like that, practically everyone is."**

Sherlock then pointed at the case** "John, look, do you see what's missing?" Jessica peered back at the case, till it did hit her "Hey phone..." **she mumbled, Sherlock turned to her with a surprised look over his face** "Excuse me?" **he asked and added** "Care to elaborate?"**

Jessica looked back at the case, taking into consideration of each item that was there** "She's a woman, a woman that travels now if she has this many condoms she definitely has a string of lovers, or a VERY active sex life, she would never leave her phone alone if it contained certain messages...Right?"** She asked, looking at Sherlock, a proud smile was placed over his face** "For knowing nothing of this case you're very good. She's right John, and we know she has a phone because you just text'd it."**  
John blinked a few times, how he could have been so stupid.

**"Wait...Why did I just send that text?" **John questioned, Jessica just gave him a small smile** "I think the real question here John is, where is her phone now?"**  
Sherlock looked to Jessica from the corner of his eyes** "Exactly my thoughts"**

**"Sherlock, what if she lost it?"**  
**"Yes...Or?" **The taller male stared at the younger, waiting for him to click onto what he was getting at, and he finally did**. "The murderer...you think the murderer has the phone?!"**  
**"Maybe she left it when she left the case, maybe he took it from her for a reason, either way, and the balance of probability is the murderer has her phone."**  
Jessica's eyes lit up a little as she felt a vibration in her pocket, the noise grew louder.  
**"Sorry, what are we doing?! Did I just text a murderer? WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?!"**

**"Um... Sorry to interrupt but phone call for Doctor Watson?"** She mumbled, showing Sherlock her phone, the calling number was withheld, but it was ringing for sure. Sherlock and Jessica looked to each other as he spoke** "A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found that phone, they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer..."**  
The phone then stopped and Sherlock moved to look at John** "Would panic."**

Sherlock flipped the suitcase lid and stood heading over to get his jacket, John stared at the case still shocked, Jessica snapped her fingers in front of his face and he soon snapped out of it. Sherlock put his jacket on and walked towards the door as John spoke up** "Have you talked to the police?"**  
**"Four people are dead John. There isn't time to talk to the police"**  
**"So...why are you talking to me?" **John asked confused as he stood up. Sherlock reached for his coat behind the door but was distracted by the mantel piece**"Mrs. Hudson took my skull..."**

**"So I'm basically filling in for your skull?!"**  
Sherlock pulled his coat on and rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door, a little grin over his lips** "Relax, you're doing fine...Well?" **he questioned when John didn't move** "Well what?"**

**"Well, you could just sit there and watch telly?"**  
**"What would you like me to do?" **Jessica asked, although as she expected Sherlock shot her down** "You need to stay here, maybe clean up a bit, thanks." **Sherlock said before looking to John who seemed confused as to why he was invited along** "I like company when I go out, and I think better when I talk aloud. The skull just attracts attention so... Problem?"**

Jessica saw a smile on John, that smile he should wear; she started to think of Sherlock, how he looks when he smiles. Those cheek bones probably gave him a beautiful smile, she shook her head lightly, she had just broken up with her boyfriend these thought weren't needed at this moment in time.

**"Yea" **John started** "Sergeant Donovan" **he had hesitated when saying this females name, maybe she had something to do with earlier, she had sergeant in front of her name so must have something to do with the police.

**"What about her?" **Sherlock asked, his expression changed to an annoyance as John answered.** "She said...that you get off on this, that you enjoy it."**  
Sherlock's tone didn't change as he gave the only answer he could** "And I said dangerous and here you are." **He then left through the door.

Jessica looked down to John and poked him in the end** "You know you want to go, so go, you'd regret it if you don't..."**  
John looked up to her, rolling his eyes he groaned** "Damn it!"** pushing himself up with his cane he soon left.

Jessica looked around the room and sighed, maybe Sherlock was protecting her...? No that wasn't a possibility, Sherlock didn't seem like the kind of guy to care about others or have others care about him.  
She sighed to herself and began to do some cleaning up she knew if she didn't do it then Mrs. Hudson would have to, there was no way those boys would bother, they seemed quite busy, although after an hour of cleaning and a text from John saying they were heading back Mrs. Hudson made her way up the stairs "Jessica, there's a Taxi here for you!" Confused and concerned she asked him** "For me? Are you sure?" **But only received a nod from Mrs. Hudson, grabbing her coat from her room she headed out, the taxi was an average London taxi, nothing suspicious at all.  
Leaving down at the window she looked at the elderly man, glasses, and casual grandfather hat** "Taxi love?" **He said with a smile, a trusting smile, it's strange how every day people get into taxi's, get on trains, get onto buses even planes, a lot of people put their lives in the hands of strangers every day, but we never question it, so Jessica didn't question this...much.

**"I don't remember ordering a Taxi though..."**  
**"A Mr Holmes ordered this for ya love, told me to take ya right to him."**  
Jessica squinted at the man confused, she knew something wasn't right here, she wasn't even sure Sherlock liked her, in any kind of way but he was sending her a taxi?  
After a minute or so of decided she agreed.  
The man began to drive off and started to ask her some questions.

**"That Holmes fellow seems to be chasing someone; stopped my cab earlier to harass the guy in the back, silly man really."**  
**"Why does that make him silly? Surely he just made a mistake."**  
**"The great Sherlock Holmes, make a mistake? Nah love."**

**"Have you heard of him before then?"**  
**"Sorta, he was in here earlier today, chatting 'bout you and that little fellow he was with, smart man."**  
**"He's an asshole if you ask me."**  
They went silent after that, she had no idea where they had gone considering she looked away for a minute. If this was something Sherlock set it wouldn't be that surprising but she began to get a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, she tried to work out where she was, she could tell it was London, but part of London she had never been, she began to panic more, taking out her phone and loading up Sherlock's website, she remembered he mentioned his number was on there, scrolling around she found it, dialling and calling.

She placed the phone to her ear, 4 rings till someone answered** "hello? Sherlock? It's Jessica, I was wondering why-"**She looked back to the front, the driver held** a **gun in his hand, high enough for her to see. She swallowed and closed her eyes tight, letting out a sigh with a laugh she continued** "Ah nothing, I was just seeing if this number worked. Toodles!" **She hung up, knowing Sherlock probably wouldn't be suspicious about the call.  
**"See, I thought if I kidnapped ya he'd come running without fail, ya must really trust him to get into a car that pulled up saying it was from him."**  
**"You're a taxi driver, of course."**

The car came to a stop, he exited the car, and she figured running would just cause him to shoot, she'd rather not risk her life at this moment, and he opened her door, holding the gun so it pointed at her** "Common."**  
She done as he asked, exiting the car and walking, she suspected the gun wasn't loaded, an old guy like this didn't have the guts but again, she didn't want to risk it.  
He got her into the building and up a few flights of stairs, sitting her in a chair and tying her up with rope.  
**"Different style to the other's you've killed. Although the paper wasn't very detailed and Sherlock didn't talk."**  
**"Oh, you aren't for killing, just encase bait. Unless you'd like to play a game?"**  
**"With you? Yea, no thanks."**

The elder gentleman gave a smile and reached into her coat pocket, pulling her phone out.  
**"You won't need this will you."**

Sherlock, who was in the middle of a drugs raid, stared at his phone which showed Jessica's number. He shrugged it off thinking it was just a mistake and went back to being irritated. He opened his mouth and yelled** "I AM CLEAN!"**  
John seemed to be in shock still that they were even doing a drugs bust on Sherlock.  
**"Is your flat? All of it?" **the white haired gentleman, Lestrade, said with a small grin, he was enjoying this really, it's not normal for him to have the upper hand on Sherlock.

**"I don't even smoke!" He pleaded, only to gain a simple "Neither do I" back.**

**"So, let's work together. We've found Rachel." **He said bluntly, Sherlock turn fast on his heal** "And? Well, who is she?"**

**"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter."**

Sherlock went back to pacing around the room** "Her daughter...why, why would she write her daughter's name? Why?" **he grumbled with a frown only to be interrupted by the one person Sherlock couldn't stand.  
**"Never mind that, we found the case!"**

The gentleman pointed towards the pink case that now laid in the living room, the male looking proud now continued** "According to someone, the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath"**

**"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research."**  
Sherlock returned his gaze back to Lestrade** "you need to bring Rachel in, you need to question her, no, I need to question her!"**

**"She's dead Sherlock."**  
**"EXCELLENT!"**  
Sherlock cried, John gave him a odd look, which made Sherlock slightly uncomfortable, he then retracted what he said and added** "How, when and why, is there a connection? There has to be!"**  
**"Well, I doubt it, since she's been dead for at least fourteen years. Technically she as never alive, Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago."**  
John felt something tug at his heart, looking down to the ground, away from everyone, others in the room done the same, apart from Sherlock, he looked at everyone confused.

**"No...That's...that's not right. How, why would she do that? Why?" **Sherlock questioned.

**"I wonder why she'd think of her daughter in her last moments, yea you're a real sociopath; I'm seeing it now" **Anderson said bluntly, John looked over to him, he knew if Jessica was here she'd probably kick him or go to smack him, she gave him that vibe, come to think of it, she didn't leave a note, part of him was a little concerned, surely with the drugs bust going she'd have came up stairs to see what was going on. John snapped back into the room.

**"She didn't think about her daughter, she scratched her name into the floor with her fingernails, she was dying, and it took effort. It would have hurt!"**  
Sherlock groaned pacing the room forward and backwards angrily, you could see a small vain pulsing on the side of his head whenever he rain his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
**"You said that the victims took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it?" **John asked, gaining a nod from the frantic curly haired male.** "Well, maybe he, I don't know, talks to them? Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow."**  
Sherlock looked more confused than ever, staring at John as he spoke** "Yea, but that was ages ago, why would she still be upset?"**

Everyone in the room went silent, women looked over at him in disgust, the men just frowned and John sat there shocked, Sherlock was so confused, what had he said that made everyone uncomfortable, it then hit him, he hesitated now noticing everyone was staring at him in silence, he looked to John awkwardly, looking for something to say but all he came out with was** "Not good?"**  
John shook his head** "Bit not good...yeah"**

As this was going on Mrs. Hudson had answered the door to a older gentleman, she nodded to the man and headed upstairs** "Isn't the doorbell working? You taxi's here, Sherlock?"**  
**Sherlock didn't look over at her as he continued to pace "I didn't order a taxi. Go away."**  
She looked around the room, all the things that had been moved, thrown and broken during the little raid, she placed a hand to her face and shook her head** "oh... dear, they're making such a mess...What are they looking for?"**

**"It's a drugs bust Mrs. Hudson"**  
She panicked and cried out** "But they're just for my hip! They're herbal soothers!"**

Sherlock was about to burst, he tried to hold it back but failed, he then began.** "SHUT UP EVERYBODY SHUT UP. Don't move, don't speak, don't even breathe I'm trying to think. Anderson face the other way you're putting me off!"**  
Anderson stood there confused looking around only to have Lestrade tell him to turn around, pushing it when he refused, Mrs. Hudson tried to talk about the taxi again only to also be yelled at, Sherlock then stopped, his face lit up and he began to celebrate slightly** "Oh, she's clever, she's so clever don't you see?!" **When no one answered him he continued** "She;s cleverer then you and she's dead! Don't you see do you get it? She never lost the phone she planted it on him, when she got out of the car she must have known she was going to her death, she left the phone in order to lead us to the killer!"**

He looked so pleased with himself that he had worked it out.  
**"But how?"** Lestrade commented.  
**"Wha? What do you mean, how?...Rachel? Don't you see? RACHEL!"**

When they continued to look at him with blank looks he began to laugh** "Oh you, look at you lot, you're all so vacant Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing...Rachel is NOT a name...John on the luggage there's a label correct? The e-mail address is there to right?"**  
John checked and nodded, he then began to read it out as Sherlock began typing on the laptop that was placed on the table. He was smiling like crazy, laughing here and there as he spoke.** "Oh, I've been too slow. She didn't have a laptop, which means she did all her business on her phone, so it's a Smart phone, meaning it's e-mail enabled. So there must be a website for her account. The username is her e-mail address... and all together now, the password is?" At this point Sherlock had taken a seat as John, now on the same page as Sherlock mumbled "Rachel..."**  
Sherlock pointed at him with pleasure before typing it onto the laptop, Anderson added a snide comment which caused Sherlock to blurt out** "Anderson don't talk out loud, you lower the I.Q of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her e-mail's. It's a smart phone, it's got GPS meaning if lost you can track it online. She's leading us directly to the killer!"**

Sherlock watched the screen is it began to load, frustration growing on his face, it seemed to be taking its sweet time.** "Sherlock dear, the taxi driver?" **Mrs. Hudson began again only to have Sherlock stand and approach her** "Isn't it time for your evening soother Mrs. Hudson?"**

John took the chair that Sherlock had stood up from, watching it load, a timer came up saying it would be claimed in the next 5 minutes, Sherlock ran around talking about how they should get this and that in to help, John was shocked as the clock finally ticked down, looking at the location he felt himself begin to sweat.

**"Sherlock?"**  
He called, his eyes not moving from the location. Sherlock ignored him.  
**"Sherlock?!"**  
This time he hurried over** "Yes John, what is it? Quickly where!"**  
**"It's here. In 221 Baker Street."**

Everyone went silent; a few talking amongst them as Sherlock tried to decipher what was going on. _Who do we trust even if we don't know them_ Sherlock thought, everything going through that brilliant brain of his, _Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? _He continued to think, as he was thinking however a man made his way up the stairs, an elder looking back who wore a grandfather type hat, around his neck as a card holder that hung down, inside this particular holder was a card that read licensed London Cab driver._ Who hunts in the middle of a crowd? _Was the last thing that went into his mind, he tried to visualize all those that got murdered, how'd they get around London and how'd they died. Then it hit him.  
He turned to John but his phone vibrated, the taxi driver on the staircase seemed to be holding Jessica's phone, he then turned and began to leave. Sherlock checked his own phone which he retrieved from his Jacket pocket. The text simply read _"Come with me if you want to save her" _

**"Are you okay Sherlock?"** John asked, concerned at his friend, well, associate, as to why his face had gone a pale colour.  
**"What...yeah, yea, I am...I'm fine"**  
His vision was stuck on the gentleman leaving down the stairs, once he was out of view he turned to John, who seemed to have asked a question that he had missed** "Oh..Dunno."**  
He then headed towards the door, grabbing hist coat and jacket on the way.  
**"Where are you going?" **John brought up.  
**"Freash air...Just popping outside for a moment, won't be long."** He said as he left, even Lestrade was confused he looked to John but didn't say anything asJohn called out** "Are you sure you're alright?" **which he received a** "I'm fine!"**

When outside he looked over at the taxi, making his way over a voice called** "Taxi for Sherlock Holmes."**

**"I didn't order a taxi."**  
**"Doesn't mean you don't need one"**

Sherlock stood next to the drivers door, talking to the gentleman inside** "You're the cabbie who stopped outside Northumberland Street, it was you, not your passenger..."**  
The man gave him a toothy smile and nodded** "See...No-one ever thinks about the cabbie, they are just invisible, just the back of an head. Proper advantage for serial killers"**  
Sherlock took a few steps back, looking around at his surroundings and then up to his flats window.  
**"Is this a confession?" **The man laughed in Sherlock's face and nodded** "Oh yea, an I'll tell ya what else, if you call the coppers now, she'll die but I won't run, i'll sit quiet and they can take me and lock me away. I promise"**

**"Why? Why would you?"**  
**"Because I know you won't let her die Mr Holmes, just like I know you won't call the cops. I didn't kill those four people Mr Holmes, I spoke to 'em... and they killed themselves. An if you get the coppers now I can promise you one thing...I will never tell you where she is or what I said."**

The male looked to Sherlock, waiting for a response.

**"Jeff, No one else will die and I believe they call that a result... but if I wanted to understand, if i wanted to find her, would would I have to do? Take a ride with you so you can kill me?"**  
The man identified as Jeff, Jeff Hope to be exact, just gave a small chuckle and shook his head** "I don't want to kill you Mr Holmes, I just wanna talk to ya, and then you're gonna kill yourself."**

Sherlock hesitated a little, straighten his body up as Jeff got back into the car, what was he to do, he looked back up to the flat, he knew if he left this John would be angry, if he called the cops John still would be angry and insist we went to find Jessica. After a few minutes the back door of the cab opened and Sherlock stepped inside.

Jessica, who had been trying to get out of the well done knots have managed to cut her arm and face after breaking a couple of things, she let out a sigh, she had known Sherlock for 5 minutes and it seems she was going to die for him, if she lived this she'd make sure to make his life a living hell.

* * *

See? Told you it sucked. Don't forget to review! If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review or as a personal message, I will then post them with answers during the next chapter!


	4. Let's Play A Game (A Study In Pink)

The last one sucked so I apologize.  
I own nothing other then Jessica Harper.  
Thank you to **Rossi's Lil Devil** for the reviews!

5 hours of work went into this and a lot of watching the episode over and over and over again.

* * *

Sherlock settled in the back of said taxi, Jeff was calm as he drove no fear of the almighty Holmes. Sherlock checked out the surroundings they passed, he knew where they were, being Sherlock Holmes did have its benefits, the number one benefit was his brain was basically a map, name a street, any street and he'd give you extra detailed directions on how to get there, what was there to see and any short cuts you could take to get there easily, if you were lucky he might even show you, that is if he had business in the area you were interested in. The cab came to a slow stop, in front of them stood two large buildings, identical to the untrained eye. He shifted slightly.  
**"Where are we?"  
"You know every street in London. You know exactly where we are."**

Sherlock looked towards the older, who was now peering over his shoulder to gain eye contact with the slender man, however he turned and opened his car door, exiting with a small slam as it shut behind him, and making his way over to Sherlock's passenger door he opened it.

"**It's Roland-Kerr Further Education College. Why here?"**

"**It's open; one thing about being a Cabbie, you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out."  
**

Sherlock let out a heated sigh as he looked back towards the building, what stopped him from running away, what stopped the others from running away, there must have been something, something dangerous that scared them into following him. Sherlock returned his gaze to the man **"And you, I suppose you just walk your victims in. How?"** Although Sherlock got his answer, Jeff pulled out a pistol and pointed straight at Sherlock, the black haired male rolled his eyes and turned away, his face spelt disappointment, something as simple as this.

"**Oh how dull."** He sighed, after his little depression he returned eye contact **"You can't make people take their own lives at gunpoint."**  
Jeff gave a simple smile, shaking his head as he slowly lowered the gun. **"I don't. It's much better than that Mr Holmes; I don't need this with ya, because you'll follow me regardless."** Jeff, who had now placed the gun back into its holster and turned away confidently, walking into one of the buildings, he didn't hesitate, he knew Sherlock would follow him.  
Sherlock sat there for a moment, considering what could happen, if he left now he'd be fine but Jessica and others could die, if he went in there, she could still die and he'd be taken with her, although there was one more possibility and that was the one he hoped to achieve. He excited the cab and began to follow the man.

Jeff lead him to one room, and one room only, the room Jessica was still sat in which she had been left there for at least an hour. She saw the door open but was shocked at who walked inside, that long coat, that bouncy curly hair, that tall frame and those god damn cheek bones, Sherlock.  
**"Well, what do you think?"**  
Jeff asked, Sherlock just shrugged not having any idea what he was talking about, Jeff switched on some lights, Jessica who was now in view stared at them both angrily.

"**WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!"**  
She cried, glaring more at Jeff then Sherlock, she tried to stand up only to fail, sighing repeatedly as she then began to whine. **"You could have just killed me. But noooooooooooooooo, you left me here, tied up in the DARK just to see if that walking skeleton would play your stupid game!"  
**  
She breathed heavily, her voice was quite sarcastic as she glared at the both of them, Sherlock seemed quite taken back although he probably wasn't used to a girl using that sort of language in front of him, and Jeff however just gave her a smile.

"**Ignore her, here, take a seat. Let's talk." **He said calmly as he walked over to the table Jessica was sat at, Jeff sitting on her side and using his foot kicked out the other chair for Sherlock to sit at; he did so but sighed dramatically, looking towards Jessica who really was planning out how to murder both of these men and get away with it.  
**"Bit risky, wasn't it?"** He started, his eyes moving to look at Jeff and soon moved his head to face him directly. **"Took me away under the eye of about half a dozen policemen. They're not that stupid and I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will remember you." **Sherlock finished calmly. Harper, who by this point had taken her anger out in her fantasy world, slowly came back into the room, looking at Sherlock's posture, his back was straight and his eyes faced forward, she then heard Jeff talking, turning to look at him.

"**You call that a risk...nah, that isn't a risk...this is a risk..."**  
Jeff reached into his cardigan pocket, pulling out a very small glass bottle that held one single pill inside, he placed it on the table and emitted a small echo around the empty room, and Sherlock didn't exactly look too impressed.  
Jessica looked at the small glass, at the pill, the shape the texture; she had seen this before but where and how.  
**"Sherlock..."** She said, slight fear in her voice as his attention was slowly drawn to her **"Don't use your ego...please be careful."**  
Sherlock, at this was a little wide eyed, had she worked it out before him but that was impossible, Jeff just gave a smile as he slowly turned to her **"A friend of yours"** he mumbled before turning back to Sherlock, he then reached into his other pocket, pulling out the exact same type glass bottle with the same type pill inside. He placed that onto the table, next to the other and looked to Sherlock, leaning in slowly and slightly. **"You weren't expecting that were ya? And ooh, you're going to love this."  
**Sherlock peeked his interest; hesitant was obvious in his movements staring at the bottles. Jeff lent back.

"**Sherlock Holmes, look at ya. Hear in the flesh. That website of yours; your fan told me about it... doesn't it make you mad? Why can't people just think?"  
**He and Sherlock stared at each other; the younger man narrowed his eyes but soon opened them fully, understanding what he was hinting at, he rolled his eyes.

"**So you're a real genius too."**  
Jeff just chuckled **"Don't look it do I, funny little man drivin' a cab. But you see, you'll know better in a minute. Chances are it'll be the last thing you ever know. Either of you."**

Sherlock moved his gaze from the glass bottles to Jessica then to Jeff before back to Jessica, she stared back at him for a moment before she heard him speak **"Okay, two bottles. Explain."**

Jeff smirked as he began to explain however Jessica slowly came to a realisation as to where she had seen this before; she interrupted Jeff who didn't look too pleased.  
**"Both bottles are identical...both pills are identical apart from one ingredient, neither of you know which is which but that's what makes this game fun, it wouldn't be considered a game if you knew which was which...One person chooses a bottle and the other person has whatever's left. You then both take the pill you chose..." **She looked to Jeff who had a sly smile with a twist of anger.

"**You've played this before."  
"No...I was lucky in this before."** She turned to Sherlock **"But I had no choice, you do. You're clever but no one is clever enough to win this, its luck."**  
Sherlock paid no attention to her and stared at the bottles, Jeff followed with the same expression and eye **line "I won't cheat. It's your choice. I'll take whatever pill you don't... Oh...Didn't expect that, did you Mr Holmes." **He had noticed Sherlock was now beginning to concentrate hard, Sherlock began to speak without looking up **"This is what you did to the rest of them, you gave them a choice..."**  
**"And now I'm giving you one, take your time; I want your best game..."  
"It's not a game it's just chance!"** Jessica blurted only to receive a snide look from Jeff **"I've played four times and I'm still alive, you have played once and you're still alive, it's not chance missy, its chess. It's a game of chess with one move and one survivor. And this, THIS is the move"**

Slowly he moved his hand out, placing it near one of the bottles before gripping it, the noise the glass made as it was pushed on the table echoed once again around the room, he released his grip leaving it in front of Sherlock.  
**"Now, did I give you the good bottle or the bad bottle? You can choose either one."**

Time passed and neither had moved, Sherlock was still concentrating as Jessica continued to struggle although only received Jeff's hand on hers causing her to freeze slightly, her body felt so uncomfortable and she knew he was doing it purposely, she looked downwards trying to catch a glimpse of his hand as she felt the knots getting tighter around her wrists but instead saw the so called gun, she frowned, realising what the gun actually was, she didn't have a chance before, you normally panic when someone draws a gun onto you in the dark, but now there was light...

"**Ready to play?"  
"Play what it's a fifty-fifty chance."**

His attention stayed on the bottles, you could hear in Jeff's voice he was started to get impatient.

"**You're not playing the numbers Mr Holmes, you're playing me. Now, did I just give you the good bottle or the bad bottle? Is it a bluff? Or a double-bluff? Or perhaps a triple-bluff?"**

"**Still just chance."  
"Four people in a row. I don't think its chance."  
"You mean luck." **Sherlock said sarcastically.

"**Its genius...I know how people think...I know how people think I think. I can see it all like a map inside my head. Everyone's so stupid, even you...Or maybe god just loves me."  
**Sherlock exhaustedly let out a sigh, almost getting bored of this talking. **"Either way, you're wasted as a cabbie"** he admitted.

As this was going on, John had finally got a connection to the phone only a little too late did he realise it was in the taxi that his companion had caught, he had rushed away without saying anything, leaving behind a confused Lestrade. Calling a taxi as quick as he could he tried to follow the signal of the lost pink phone, something in his gut told him it was going wrong, someone would get hurt. When he arrived at Roland Kerr College and the taxi pulled away he was confronted by two buildings, his brain went blank, there wasn't a way to tell which was the correct building, and clearly the map didn't want to tell him either, he took a chance and entered one of the buildings.

Sherlock casually placed his hands together in a prayer type formation as he moved them to his lips, gazing over at Jeff intently.** "So you risked your life...not once but four times, just to kill strangers. Why?"**  
Jeff ignored him and looked down at the bottles **"Time to play."**

"**Oh I am playing. This is my turn. There's shaving foam behind your left ear but nobody has pointed it out to you. Traces of where it's happened before so obviously you live on your own; there's no-one there to tell you. But there's a photograph of children on your dashboard, the children's mother has been cut out of the picture if she had died, she'd still be there. So I assume divorce. She took the kids but you still love them and it still hurts. But there's more, your clothes; recently laundered but everything you're wearing at least...what, three years old? Keeping up appearances but not planning ahead and here you are on a kamikaze murder spree, what's that about?"**

Jeff had began to panic but now he regained his cool, his expression changing back to a calm look which gave Sherlock nothing, however he was smarter than that, his eyes widened the slightest bit as he leaned forward.

"**Oh... Three years ago. Is that when they told you?"** Sherlock asked, no concern in his voice at all as Jeff asked what he meant. The consulting detective sat back in his chair, feeling rather pleased with himself; he kept that stupid small smile on his lips. **"That you're a dead man walking."**

Jeff just smiled **"So are you."  
"But you don't have long left. Am I right?"**  
Again, Jeff kept that smile **"Aneurism. Right in here"** He taped the side of his head **"Any breath could be my last"**

John continued to run around the building, calling Sherlock's name as loud as he could although no one ever answered, he opened door after door after door. Hoping that one would lead him to his flatmate.

Sherlock continued to question Jeff, although when Jeff began to talk about his sponsor, Jessica perked up. He said that each time he killed someone his sponsor would send money to his kids, she began to feel sick, she had to speak up.  
**"You think your kids want dirty money, money from some random person's murder, you want to please your kids, and I get that, but think of the families that lost their child, the children who lost their parents! "**

Jeff shrugged at her comment, he didn't care, why he should care when everyone looks out for number one. Sherlock broke the small silence that had arrived **"Who'd sponsor a serial killer..."**

Instantly in response Jeff gave him the answer **"Who'd be a fan of Sherlock Holmes? You're not the only one to enjoy a good murder. There's others out there just like you, except you're just a man...oh, they are so much more than that."**

Sherlock's nose twitched, standing in irritation he paced slightly before looking back at the bottles he knew asking for the name was pointless, but he now knew that Jessica knew more about what was going on that she had led on, was she involved. No, to obvious. He grunted angrily** "What if I don't choose either? I could just walk out of here."** He asked.

Jeff let out a sigh and lifted the pistol and pointed it in Sherlock's direction, Sherlock casually looked at him, a true smile pulled at the side of his lips as he took his seat.

"**You can take your fifty-fifty chance... Or I can shoot you in the head...Funnily enough no one has ever gone for that option"  
**Sherlock smiled calmly, he looked to Jessica and then back at the gun. Sitting with his back straight and facing Jeff full on, confidence radiated from his body.

"**I'll have the gun please."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Definitely. The gun please."**  
Jeff looked to Jessica as if asking her the same option; she looked to the gun and nodded. He shrugged and looked back towards Sherlock. His face tightened and his lips started to go dry as he began to pull the trigger, instead of a bullet a small flame appeared.

"**I know a real gun when I see one."**

Jeff looked to Sherlock giving him a somewhat congratulating look, releasing the trigger and letting the flame go out, he was quite impressed honestly.

"**None of the others did"** he commented, putting the fun away into its holder, well, it's more of a lighter really.

"**Clearly, well, this has been very interesting. I look forward to the court case."** Sherlock said in a cheery tone, standing and climbing over the table to untie the young lady who just punched his arm when her hands were free, he winced the tiniest bit and held his hand out to her which she politely took, leading her over the table and towards the door.  
Jeff turned in his **seat "Just before you go... Did you figure it out...Which one's the good bottle?"**

Sherlock stopped at the door, Jessica tightened her grip on his hand, indicating to ignore him.  
**"Sherlock don't."** She muttered but he ignored her, pushing the door open as if he was to leave but half turned towards Jeff.

"**Of course, child's play." **He said confidently, when Jeff asked what one he thought was the right one Sherlock back his walk back towards him, getting to the table he reaches over and takes the small bottle nearest to Jeff and walks back over to Jessica, Jeff however looked down at the other bottle in interest but as he spoke his voice gave nothing

"**Oh...interesting"**  
Sherlock looked down at the bottle in his own hands, as did Jessica, Jeff however opened the bottle and tipped the small capsule into his hand and held it up as Sherlock examines his own bottle.

"**So, what d'ya thinks? Shall we?" Jeff said with a smile "Really...what do you think? Can you beat me? Are you clever enough to bet your life?"  
**  
Jessica looked around the room, she could have sworn she heard someone yell Sherlock's name, as she was trying to work out what was going on, Sherlock had opened the bottle and removed the capsule staring at it.  
**"I bet you get bored, don't you? I know you do. A man like you...So clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it? Still the addict...but this...this is what you're really addicted to. Innit?"  
**  
She watched as Sherlock's hand got closer to his lips, the pill resting between his fingers, Jeff done the same, watching as the taller got closer and closer. Then...BOOM.  
Everyone went silent as Jeff fell to the floor, a gunshot wound inside of his chest, Jessica took this chance and pushed Sherlock, forcing him to drop the pill, he turned to her, anger in his voice as he began to speak **"Stupid girl!"**  
He ran to the window to look for the shooter, but the only thing he noticed as a hole in the other window, Jessica had lent down to Jeff's side, putting pressure on the wound to try and slow the bleeding but it wasn't working, blood was starting to cover her hands and shirt. Sherlock however didn't care. After his small investigation on where the bullet came from he picked up the pill Jessica had made him drop and went over to Jeff **"Was I right?! I was, wasn't I! Did I get it right?!"**

Jeff didn't reply however, Jessica pushed Sherlock away insisting he needed air but the male didn't care, he retaliated and pushed her aside, throwing the pill irritated at the wall and stood up **"Okay tell me this, your sponsor, who is it. The one who told you about me. My so called fan. I want a name!"**

Jeff denied this; Sherlock just got even angrier asking again, when denied a second time he placed his foot over the wound, forcing his shoe down hard causing the man to gasp in pain. Sherlock asked again, when no answered he just forced harder, asking again and again. Till he finally did it, with his last breath he called out the one person's name.

**"MORIARTY!"**

His eyes then closed, head falling to the side as the pool of blood spread across the floor, Jessica, who had hit her head causing some light damage from the push Sherlock had done to her looked over at the tall male, who was mouthing the name over and over again. She took her phone out of the now dead man's pocket, calling for an ambulance and the police. She put her phone into her pocket after she was done with both and looked angrily to Sherlock, who was still in some state of confusion, she brought her hand back and slapped him across the face.  
**"I told you, don't let your ego get in the way, don't let the need to be right get in the way, you let it and it clouded your judgement, does it matter if you were right? Does it matter if you were wrong? Do you really care that fucking much?"**  
Her chest moved up and down fast, she felt so angry at him, she warned him but he didn't listen.

"**When my life let alone yours is dependent on what you fucking do, don't let your massive ego make the decisions because I swear to god Sherlock Holmes I will make your life a living hell!"**

With that she left the room, heading downstairs as she heard sirens in the distance. Sherlock stood there holding his now burning hot cheek, she was really mad at him, he had no idea why, and didn't he save her? She's alive and breathing what more did she want. He looked down at Jeff, his voice screaming Moriarty went through his head over and over again, who was Moriarty? Why did he have a grudge against him?

Jessica looked over at John who was standing between a load of police cars, Sherlock was sat at the back of the ambulance with a blanket over him.  
She headed over to the male, still pretty angry at Sherlock and her hand burned like hell. She walked over to John's side and turned her body around to stare over at the police and such trying to work out what had happened. She eyed John and smiled** "Nice shot."**  
HE looked at her, a fake confusion over his face **"Excuse me?"**  
**"Please, I had you sussed from the start. I notice you don't use your cane anymore and only a man from the battle field could make a shot like that."**  
John gave her a flirty smile and shrugged looking back over at Sherlock who was now arguing over something with Lestrade, waving his blanket a little. **"I don't know what you're on about. Glad you're safe."**

Jessica gave him a small smile as she also turned her attention over to Sherlock who was now staring at them, seems he had just worked out who was the mystery shooter, Jessica walked away from John as Sherlock began to walk over to them, she thought she'd slap him again so distance would've been better. She did however notice a strange man, he was tall, and wearing what seemed to be a suit, dark short hair...quite attractive. The male turned and looked over at Jessica, she couldn't see his face properly but she could tell he was smiling; he then began to leave the scene, getting into a car which drove off. Jessica stood there confused till she heard someone giggling; Sherlock was smiling once again, that beautiful smile as John giggled.

"**We can't giggle. It's a crime scene! Stop it!"** She heard John say between laughs "You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me!" Sherlock retaliated, starting to laugh himself as they both tried to calm themselves since they were walking past Sergeant Donovan.

Jessica turned to the two lads and rolled her eyes, they both looked to her but she just looked at Sherlock.  
**"You were going to take that damn pill weren't you? Regardless of the consequences."**

Sherlock shook his head "**Of course not, I was biding my time I knew John would show up"** but John just shook his head, knowing that he was lying, he gave him a sort of look and added **"You risk your life to prove you're clever"**

Sherlock frowned a little **"And why would I do that?"**  
To this Jessica beat John in replying **"Because you're an idiot"** This time she knew she saw a smile come over Sherlock's face, that bright smile which made his face so elegant and well, beautiful.  
**"Look I err..."**He lightly touched her forehead where they placed strips to protect and hold together the small wound **"Yea..."** Jessica just nodded to him, understanding he was trying to apologize although it was terribly done.

The threesome turned and began to walk; chatting about what to have for dinner only to be stopped by the tall dark figure that leant against a familiar car. John pointed out that this was the man who offered them both the money, Sherlock smirked, he seemed to know this man, the closer they got the more Jessica noticed who he reminded her off.  
**"You must be Sherlock's brother."**  
All three of them looked at her, John shocked, Sherlock seemed impressed and unknown male rolled his eyes although he was also a little impressed. The two brothers began to talk, they began to argue about 'mummy' which just caused her to grin, the two really were adorable, she tried to imagine them as children, Sherlock's brother, who was now identified as Mycroft, she could imagine him causing little things for Sherlock to solve just to keep him happy. She began to giggle. Her imagination really was letting her have some fun with this Sherlock Holmes, today in her head, she had murdered him, buried him, unburied him and murdered him again, now she was seeing him as a child. Of course we would leave that one sexual moment out of the situation.

She snapped out of her little daze as she saw Sherlock walking away, hurrying after him she looked back to John who seemed to be badly flirting with the girl known as Anthea. She shook her head and hurried up to Sherlock's side. **"Chinese it is then."** She said but only received a nod from Sherlock.

Mycroft stopped John before he ran after them, letting him knows to keep an eye on Jessica seems he felt something off with her to just like his brother had. At the same time he asked him to let him know how close the two were and got in the future, just trying to protect his brother.

**"Are you okay?"** Jessica asked, seeing his face was in its thinking type mind space, he just kept mumbling Moriarty over and over again.

"**What's Moriarty?"** John, who had now caught up with them both, tried to catch up with what they were talking about, Sherlock gave him a glance as he cried out **"I have no idea..." **Jessica however did have an idea, she had met with Moriarty before, a lot more and she didn't like how he had raised his head once again.

Later that night Jessica returned to her apartment, she really didn't feel that hungry after all, well she was a little but she felt awkward around Sherlock and John, they seemed to trust each other and she just really felt like a third wheel in a relationship, she removed her coat and shoes, sighing with a thud she slumped into her bed, laying facing the ceiling.

"**How did you know?"**  
A voice called, causing her to jump and sit up straight, looking around the room she saw a figure sitting on her sofa, a purple shirt, smart trousers, sleeves rolled up, that god damn face staring at her.  
**"How'd you get in here?"  
"Stupid question, back to mine, how'd you know about the pills?"  
**  
She began to fidget with the lower part of her blood stained top, she had actually forgotten she was covered in quite a lot of blood, she looked over at Sherlock, although he might not have trusted her, she felt like he could be trusted.

"**After what you put me through today I don't even think you deserve an answer but fine... I had just moved to London, got myself a nice flat and a job down the morgue, I loved it, independent and an interesting job. After a few months I met this guy, he was perfect in every way...You remind me of him sometimes but nobody can be perfect. I came home one night and found him sat almost the same way you were sat, but he had two pots with him, yes he was perfect but my god was he stupid. He told me that someone promised to give him a substantial amount of money the only thing he had to do was win this game. He had no idea what the pills done or how they worked so I refused to take them, I'm not going to take some random pill off a stranger."  
**  
Sherlock had lent forward, his fingers entwined between his legs as he listened, Jessica stayed calm as she continued, although she was trying to stay calm, it wasn't something she enjoyed talking about but someone as smart as Sherlock Holmes might understand.

"**He didn't like that I denied it, and pinned me down forcing one of the pills into my mouth and covered it, I had to swallow in the end just to get him off me, once he let go of me he took the other, as you can expect he died, a few days later I was visited by a man, a strange man in a suit I can't remember what he looked like but I remember his voice, he handed me a letter attached to a parcel and left. Inside the parcel was 10grand in cash, and the letter simply said "Congratulations." But it was signed, signed by a name I wish I had never heard"  
**She looked up at him as he nodded almost asking her to continue but she laughed and shook her head, standing she pointed to the door** "Know what it's nothing important, I need some sleep."**

Sherlock didn't budge **"The name. Jessica." **  
She refused **"No I want you to leave please; I just know full well you will go crazy and get mad at me for not saying it sooner, now leave."**  
The male stood and walked over to her **"The name."** He began to get closer, placing his hands onto the females shoulders, she winched a little before sighing**. "****Moriarty...****"**She mumbled, Sherlock put force onto her shoulders, squeezing a little harder to get her to talk louder. **"It was Moriarty. Your biggest fan...He's how I found out about you, your website, how fascinating you were and how intelligent. He still writes me letters here and there..."**

Sherlock sort of stared at her, he released her shoulders and headed towards the door, she could tell he was pissed that she said nothing earlier, but there wasn't a good time to say it, someone had just died, he had just solved the case and he seemed happy, well, annoyed but happy.  
**"Like it or not I'm involved, I'd like to find this man and ask him why he chose me. You're just going to have to trust me."**

He stopped in his tracks, turning slightly to look at her; a small nod could be seen. He then left, the door shutting behind him. Sitting back down onto her bed she felt a shiver go down her spine, as if someone was watching, shrugging it off she began to get ready for bed.

"**Oh Jessica. My sweet, sweet Jessica."** A male said as he stroked Jessica's face via a bright screen **"Pathetic little girl... Doing exactly what I want without even knowing it."**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.  
Just a heads up, the next chapters won't involve anything from "The Blind Banker" as it's the one episode I disliked most.  
Although I will be writing an original story, so if anyone has any idea's they'd like to share leave a review or a personal message.

Will be some Sherlock and Jessica time!


	5. John The Cock Block

**I feel this one sucked, but it's an original piece that leads onto the next case which will be "The Great Game"**

**I hope you enjoy.**  
**I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this other then Jessica Harper.**

**This might get changed or redone in the future.**

* * *

It had been at least a month since then, since Sherlock solved the case that John had reluctantly called 'A Study In Pink' on his blog, which she was also a fan of, they had solved quite a few cases since then which all ended up on John's blog, he was quite the writer for a doctor.  
Sherlock and Jessica had spent some time together, they seemed somewhat close, or at least closer than when they last spoke alone. She and Sherlock sat in the living room of 221b in silence, he was reading a book as she typed away on her laptop, he laid on the sofa as she sat in his chair, she had joined a few dating sites trying to get back out there but no man really took her fancy, Mrs. Hudson seemed to think Jessica and John were dating although they weren't, she was sure Mr Holmes also thought this as he'd get irritated when we joked together.

John had began dating a somewhat polite woman, which was a nice change although we decided to keep it a secret from Sherlock, he didn't seem like he'd accept it well, probably say something from the Spiderman films about how what they did was dangerous or something, he was basically an over protective dad on John, it was somewhat cute but he done it in such a blunt way that John didn't see it.  
Holmes had sent John to get some milk, hence why we were sat in silence. She looked up now and then to see what he was reading but it wasn't anything that interested her. He peered over at her from time to time to, neither person knew the other was looking but because neither knew they didn't over think what it meant.

**"Found anyone?"**  
She looked up from her screen and over at the lanky man, he didn't move his eyes or head he just concentrated on reading.  
A sigh left her lips **"Sort of...There's just one problem..."** She shut her laptop and let out a small groan **"They are all so stupid! One guy says he lives on his own but from his decor it's obvious he lives with his grandmother. Another says he's single but there's a clear picture of him in the background kissing a young women. I can find people perfect for me but there is always something obviously wrong that girls everywhere seem to miss and I just...ERG!"** She pushed her laptop onto the floor and brought her knees up to her chest, pretending to sob.

Sherlock rolled his eyes **"Stop over reacting."** He mumbled, Jessica glared over at him **"You're allowed to say that, you're Sherlock Holmes, married to your job, skinny, slender, attractive, intelligent. Every man would want you." **She pushed herself forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her hands on either side of her face. **"I'm just single, jobless, overweight, living in a damp apartment, only three people I'd consider friends, with an ex that won't stop texting me. Clearly living the dream." **As she finished her sentence her phone went off, making its little noise although upon checking she just sighed and threw her phone across the room. It was her ex, typical; he was like a gremlin, only appearing when you don't want them to.

"**I'm not gay."**  
**"Oh please, you're cock blocking John when he gets close to a girl, you either want him for pleasure or want him for selfishness...scratch that, they both mean pleasure."**

"**Shut up, I'm not gay nor have a fetish for John."** He demanded, now looking over at her with a snide expression.  
**"There's no way you can possible prove you don't have a thing for John, maybe you're in denial on being gay, your sexuality is hard to read..."**  
Jessica noticed she was starting to bother him; he was making such cute expressions she found it hard to stop; part of her wanted to see how far she could go before he snapped. She noticed he shifted in his position to sitting up, his book on the floor as he continued to stare at her, twitching lightly.

"**you said it yourself, what John writes in his blog bothers you when he says something negative about you, why is it that it bothers you when John says it but not when it's in the papers?"  
**At this he couldn't help but go silent, he stood and walked over to the window, making sure John wasn't about to walk up the stairs. He kept his view of the street as he spoke. **"You don't understand what you are talking about."**

"**Oh I understand completely. Why do I understand? Because we aren't all that different... you and I."**  
Jessica got out of the chair, walking in his direction and leaning on the table behind her. Sherlock turned to her, giving a slight squint with his eyes, she looked down before looking back up to him, a devilish grin came over her lips, it was quite obvious this man was well... let's say he had never been with a women before. She figured it was why he seemed awkward around her; maybe it had something to do with his mother or just an old girlfriend, whatever it was she pushed herself off the table, reaching her hand out towards him and placing it lightly on his stomach, feeling the slight muscle that was underneath, she brought her eyes to his, staring directly at him as slowly walked around him, she then spoke as she walked.

"**John is the first person who hasn't said anything cruel about the way you deduce someone, he finds you more brilliant then annoying, like others you have met otherwise you wouldn't have asked a perfect stranger to live with, you would have asked a friend. You ignore the papers because they talk smack about everyone and everything what makes you any different, you care about what John thinks though, why? Glad you asked, you care because you consider him a friend, although you'd never admit it to him. Am I wrong?"** She stopped back in front of him, that small smile over her lips, that small smile that Sherlock had first noticed when he saw her outside 221b. The smug smile.

Sherlock didn't answer her though, he turned his head away and she shrugged **"Tell me Mr Holmes...Have you been with a woman?"** To this he twitched, looking down at her, you could tell from his expression he had no idea what she was talking about or where she was going. **"Maybe it's why you're so dependent on John... Someone to complement you but cutting out the sex and actual relationship fuss. Interesting..." **She turned and headed towards the door, Sherlock stood there quite confused, the only person that could deduce him was the same person that pissed him off, he glared at her as she walked off although once he saw the door begin to open he made his move, taking a hold of her hand and forcing her against the door which cause it to shut behind her.

"**Sherlock what the fu-"** She was cut off without close his face had come to hers, it was something that wasn't expect from the older male, wanting to irritate him yes, although this... she could feel his breath on her face, see every detail in his face, the small cut on his lip the twinkle in his eyes. She swallowed hard, her body felt hot all of a sudden; they stared into each other's eyes for a minute before he spoke.

"**You..."** He held both her arms against the door, pinning her there **"Don't know me..."** He moved his face closer to hers **"As well as you think..."** Her eyes were tightly closed, her breathing was speeding up as her face grew a slight pink, Sherlock however was calm, a grin twitched as the side of his lips **"Jessica Harper..."** as his lips just grazed hers he quickly pulled away as he heard John entering the building. He walked off as if nothing happened and Jessica sort of slumped to the floor, when she saw the knob turning she struggled to get up but managed to get onto the sofa, sitting there quietly with a pink face.

John entered the room and looked at them both, he looked to Sherlock who gave him a smile and then looked over to Jessica who was awkwardly sitting there.  
**"Did I...interrupt something?"**  
Jessica shook her head and stood up, continuing to stare at the floor

"**Not really. Just that Sherlock is an asshole."** And with that she exited the room, heading down the stairs and back to her own little home.  
A slam echoed around the room and Sherlock just grinned to himself however John saw this.  
**"Something happened, what have you done?"  
"The usual. Why?"  
"For god sake Sherlock, can't you be nice to people?"  
"I was nice, I'm always nice, and what do you mean?"** He said confused, before realising what he meant **"Oh shut up."**

John placed the shopping bags onto the floor and pointed to the door; Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded, exiting the room and heading down the stairs.

After Jessica had entered her room she was once again pushed against her door, which caused it to slam shut, the figure then locked the door from the inside, Jessica pushed the person off as hard as she could **"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?!"**

"**Oh sweetie, you don't remember me...So cruel..."**  
She felt a shiver go down her spine as she stared at the man, she knew who it was, she hated to say it but she knew. **"Bit risky isn't it? Being here with Sherlock upstairs isn't it...Jim."**  
He laughed aloud, his hands slide into his pockets as he looked around the room **"Nice place, but enough chit-chat, I came here to give you an offer..."** taking a seat on her sofa as she backed away further into the flat. She didn't care what he had to offer, she just wanted him gone, out, if Sherlock was starting to trust her, this would be the last thing he'd want to see.

"**A simple offer, I want you to leave Baker Street and in return I'll leave you alone, never having to see me again, although I'm sure you'd miss me."  
"I beg to differ Jim. Get lost."  
"Oh, touchy."** He stood and headed towards her door, he unlocked it and turned to her **"I'll be in touch Jessica, but keep in mind, the longer you stay here the more chance you have of seeing my lovely face."**  
**"Wait...why should I leave?"  
"Let's just say... the longer you are around Sherlock Holmes the more 'fun' you will get into."**  
He pulled open the door and in a cheery tone he said goodbye. Jessica stood there somewhat irritated by everything, she felt angry, confused, upset, and distraught, and everything although part of her wanted to go after Jim Moriarty to find out what he was talking about. She knew being around Sherlock was dangerous but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, not yet anyway. She turned as she heard her door opening again.

Sherlock watched the man leave, he only caught the back of his head as the front door shut, he then looked over at her door, seeing it slightly ajar, he approached her door and slowly pushed it opened **"Jessica?"** He asked, she looked right at him, what made him so god damn special that people had to bribe her for information or to leave him, she stared at him as he began to walk towards her, and she couldn't tell if he was concerned or suspicious. She cleared her throat **"My ex..."** She lied, not moving her eyes from his frame, he nodded, the tension in the room was unbearable, before she knew it her hand had flown and smacked him in the face, she watched him go wide-eyed as he place a hand on his slowly getting brighter cheek, they sort of just stared at each other, Sherlock's mouth open slightly as Jessica slowly spoke "**You piss me off... the way you look at me and make me feel."  
**  
Sherlock was about to speak but she over spoke him **"Why are you so special? That people hate you and don't want you to exist?"**  
He had no idea how to answer her or what she was talking about, he was just him and that's what people didn't like, he reached out to her, placing a hand on her head, it slid down onto her cheek, his other hand moved from his face and onto her other cheek, she could feel the heat from where she slapped him radiating from his hand. He began to lean down just to calm her he done the only thing he could think of, he knew speaking would just irritate her more, their lips got closer but once again they broke apart as John yelled **"Sherlock! We got a case!"**

Jessica looked up at Sherlock, she gave him a small nod and he quickly left the room. She needed a date, a boyfriend, something, and something to occupy her from Sherlock Holmes, the man she was slowly falling for, as to why she was falling for him, she had no idea.

* * *

**Told you it was crap but I hope you enjoyed.  
Don't forget to review!  
Any questions? Leave them as a review or a private message!**


	6. The Explosion (The Great Game)

**It's the start of The Great Game!**  
**It's not very well done but I'm not a professional writer. Just a bit of fun.**

**I've opened the reviewing to those that aren't members now so if you have a few minutes spare a review would be pretty cool.**  
**Would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing during this other than Jessica Harper.**

* * *

Sherlock had been gone for a few days and she hadn't spent all that much time in 221, she had been job hunting and found a nice small evening job at a bar which was perfect for her, it gave her time to talk to Sherlock and John during the day, maybe even help them out with cases and in the evening she would be working behind a bar, it was a small bar nothing to loud, Saturday and Friday nights they had some sort of events going on, normally just music that lasted till 1am, it wasn't too bad and the pay, although not brilliant was something.

John had come to visit her a few times as she worked, with Sherlock gone it gave them some time to bond properly without him being all blunt about every little thing they tried to talk about, John also tried to keep an eye on her, he wasn't always a fan of those that drank but he knew sometimes they'd get a little... too much, violent also. It was around half 12 when people began leaving, she and John continued to talk though, the bar staff had just accepted that she and John must have dated and left them to it, she gave him what he had ordered and let out a small sigh **"Heard anything from Sherlock yet?" **She asked, cleaning some glasses from the drying rack and putting them back where they originally came from. **"I got a text from him earlier today; he should be back by the morning. Is there something I should know about you two?"**

Her body froze, she had know idea how to word what was going on as she had know idea what was going on, were they together? Seeing each other? Hell, attracted to each other? Since he hadn't contacted her she had no chance of bringing what would've happened between them up, he had almost kissed her twice but a kiss doesn't really mean anything, he could have teased her or even using her, using her. No, not Sherlock Holmes, the man who can barely talk to someone without them wanting to punch him, or at least do something violent towards him. She looked down to what she was wearing, black jeans, slight heals, a white top that was the smallest bit see-through and a badge with her name on it which also said 'Bar Staff'. Why would someone as brilliant as him be interested in someone as plain as her, she was intelligent yes and could deduce someone with 10 seconds upon meeting them, not as fast as Sherlock but still quite fast. Shaking her head she looked back to John, sweet John, why couldn't she have fallen for him, a simple man who understood emotions.  
**"No, there isn't anything between me and Sherlock. He somewhat irritates me...Besides...I started seeing someone..."**  
A false smile crossed her lips, trying to put on a front that she was happy. Although this wasn't a lie, she was seeing someone, just not in the way that John would take it as, she had been getting texts from Jim Moriarty like crazy, he had given up on getting her to move, instead he was now trying to get with her, bribe her for information, give her small gifts that were more expensive than small.  
Jessica and John continued to talk till her shift was over, she bid goodbye to those that packed up the last of the night and left, she walked quite close to John who was scouting out there surrounding area. **"You're like an older brother..."** Jessica blurted out to which John felt his cheeks go a faint shade of rouge **"Sherlock wouldn't admit it but, he does care. I can tell by the way he'd glance at you and I'd rather he came home to you still in one piece then well, a wreck."**

A giggle left her lips, not too long ago she'd call this man a creep for saying something like that but from the Job line they were now both involved in, well it didn't seem all that weird any more. They bid each other goodnight and headed to their own little places inside of the building. Locking the door behind her the first instinct was to head into her bathroom, it wasn't overly big but it was enough to hold a bath tub, which was also a shower, a sink and a toilet and when you're living on your own this was more than enough, she turned her shower on and waited for the water to heat up. Weighing herself as toothpaste was applied to her brush she felt a small pulse of joy spread through her body, she had lost some weight, moving from 14stone(196pounds) to 13.5stone(189pounds) which was always good to celebrate, moving off the scales she returned to brushing her teeth, as she looked into the mirror she checked out her hair, it wouldn't be long till her roots needed redoing, although temptation to just let it fade and dye it back to its original colour came calling to her and would make it slightly easier to keep up.

Spitting and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash she removed her clothing and entered the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the water began to hit her skin, it always felt nice having a bath or a shower at the early hours of the soon to be morning, always refreshing. After she had washed her body and hair she exited, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her pale body. Exiting the bathroom and entering the kitchen she opened the fridge, not very much seemed to be inside and a shopping trip was sure to happen sooner or later...Maybe John would do her shopping to, no that was a bit mean.

Closing the fridge and re-entering her bedroom she removed her towel, crawling under the sheets and letting out a happy sigh, she felt good, losing weight, a job meaning income, a guy that might somewhat like her and a friend that was getting closer and closer. The only one problem she could think of was Jim, for tonight she shrugged him off her mind and rolled over, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep.

As the morning came around she was woken by the sound of what appeared to be a gun, her head shot up and she quickly grabbed some clothes, a black top and some shorts that had been laying on the floor, as fast as she could she ran upstairs, holding her breasts down with her right arm as they bounced with each step she took.  
**"SHERLOCK!"**  
She screamed, pushing the slightly open door fully, he looked over at her, he was sat there in his armchair, arms slumped over each side of the arms and his head resting quite low down on the back of the chair. His glanced from her over to the sofa that was against the wall, on said wall seemed to be a smiley face drawn with the can of spray paint which was used in a more recent case which John had titled 'The Blind Banker' case. She noticed the can on the coffee table which had been placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa. A small jump came from Jessica as the downstairs door closed although Sherlock just sighed; turning his head back to the front of the room and raising his left hand which she now noticed held a pistol. Pointing it at the recently drawn face on the wall he pulled the trigger, he wasn't even paying attention to where he was shooting, he was just shooting for the sheer joy of it, two shots came out of the gun, she noticed two other shots had already been fired from the indents in the wall, Sherlock this time turned to face the wall and fired another and another. Jessica just placed her hand harshly over her face, sighing into it. He fired a fourth shot as John came up the stairs, running no less, fingers in his ears to blog out the noises, looking to Jessica he then looked to Sherlock and twitched.  
**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"**  
He screamed at him only to have a slightly depressed **"Bored..."** back, he almost sounded like he was sulking, someone of this age was sulking and the only way to cure that was to fire gun shots into a face on the wall. Jessica squinted at him **"What?"** but to this Sherlock jumped up screaming out the term bored again quite loudly, both Jessica and John covered their ears, both mouthing the word No as more shots started to fire, Sherlock seemed to be doing what only could be described as a dance screaming bored repeatedly in an angry tone.  
Jessica, who had now reached her peak walked over to the crazy delinquent, snatching the gun out of his hand as the older continued to glare at the wall, she slide the clip out the gun and placed it on the side, Sherlock moved his body over towards the sofa, laying down. The sulky voice then returned with **"Don't know what's got into the criminal classes...good job I'm not one of them."**

John had now entered the room, picking the gun up and the clip, returning it to a small safe that had been left on the dining table, glaring over at the what seemed to be child sprawled on the sofa.**  
"So you take it out on the wall?"  
"Ah... The wall had it coming."**

Jessica twitched as the two began to talk about the case Sherlock had left to pursue; she headed back out of the room and down the stairs, heading towards her own little paradise. Once inside she removed her clothing and got dressed properly, her underwear went on first, a simple pair of black panties and a black sports bra, over that she placed a large baggy top, nothing that flattered her body and a pair of leggings, she hated wearing leggings but when running they seemed to be the only thing she owned that worked. Once her trainers were on she exited the flat and locked the door, heading back upstairs she poked her head into the slowly started war-zone that was 221b. **  
"A severed head?!"  
"Just tea for me, thanks."  
"No there's a head in the fridge!"  
"Yes?"  
"A BLOODY HEAD!"  
"Well, where else was I supposed to put it exactly John?"**

Blinking a few times she decided to interrupt them both **"John, can you look after my keys for me? Going for a quick run..."**  
Sherlock eyed over at her, lifting one of his eyebrows** "Started seeing someone then?"** He asked, more stated then asked really.** "What gives you that idea?"** She questioned, not paying attention to him as John appeared in sight and took her keys.

**"Before I left; you hadn't done any form of exercise, so I assume you have met someone. To be exact as to when you started it was right after I left correct?"  
"I don't have to be seeing someone to feel better about my body. Why, jealous that someone is actually interested in me, thinking you missed your chance?"**

Sherlock went silent after that. Approaching the door to leave she headed into a bag that had been left just by the door, inside was some small things, a bottle of water, cheap iPod and a stopwatch, nothing of to importance. Turning on the iPod the first song to come on was Kansas – Carry on Wayward Son, setting the stopwatch to start she opened the door and began her small jog.  
Meanwhile back in 221b John just glared over at Sherlock **"Can't you two even pretend you're friends?"  
"I don't have friends John."  
"No, you just ask strangers to move in with you; of course I forgot that's how you work." **He responded sarcastically

"**I see you've written up the taxi driver case."** Sherlock pondered, John however was staring at the head filled fridge, shivering slightly, he ate food from that fridge and here his flatmate was shoving rotting corpses in places, it got him to thinking where else body parts had been hidden. He snapped back to Sherlock, only now noticing he had been spoken to "Hum. What? Yes." John walked over to the armchairs, sitting down in Sherlock's.  
**"A study in pink nice."  
"Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone, there was a lot of pink Sherlock. Did you like it?"**  
While John had spoken Mr Holmes had picked up one of the magazines from the coffee table and flipped it open to a random page, although he declined John.

"**Why not? I thought you'd be flattered."** John commented, slightly pouting that his hard work had been denied by the one person it was mainly about. The magazine was lowered and his flatmate stared over at him **"Flattered? 'Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds, what's incredible though is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things'"** he quoted.** "Now hang on a minute, I didn't mean that in a..." **John was cut off. **"Oh, you meant 'spectacularly ignorant' in a nice way. Look it doesn't matter to me who's prime minister, or who's sleeping with whom..."**

John couldn't help but add something here, something that his so-called friend mentioned to him awhile back **"Whether the earth goes round the Sun..."**

"**Not that again...It's not important."  
"Not important...It's primary school stuff. How can you not know that?"  
"Well, if I ever did I deleted it."  
"Deleted it?"  
**  
Sherlock was started to get irritated and it showed in his voice, he swung his legs round so he was sitting up, glaring at the floor and soon glaring at John, pointing towards his own head.  
**"Listen. This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish and that makes it hard to get the stuff that matters. Do you see?"**  
John bit his bottom lip, a grin came to his lips about how serious Sherlock was about this, he wanted to leave it there and oh god how he tried, but it just came out.  
**"But it's the solar system!"**  
Sherlock let out a defeated sigh and buried his head into his hands, ruffling up his hair he began to talk, well, almost scream angrily, his hair had turned all puffy and fluffy.  
**"OH HELL! WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! So we go round the Sun! If we went round the Moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear it wouldn't make any difference. All that matters to me is the work, without that my brain rots! Put that in your blog. Or better still; stop inflicting your opinion on the world."**

Sherlock returned to lying down on the sofa again but this time he had his back to John, slowly but surely he curled himself up into a ball, back still to John as he reached over and pulled his dressing gown around with him, curling into a tighter ball. John twitched and looked away, silent curse words left his lips as downstairs the front door opened and closed. John pushed himself out of the chair and came to his feet, walking towards the living room door.  
**"Where are you going?"** Sherlock asked, now looking over his shoulder as John grabbed his jacket and pulled it on **"Out, I need some air."** As he headed towards the stairs he saw Jessica and Mrs. Hudson, he handed Jessica her keys back and asked to get by, Mrs. Hudson apologized as did John and the 3 parted. Jessica, now curious about why John looked irritated, he had started a new job and maybe he had been called in, but she knew it had something to do with the child. Both headed up the stairs as normal and with a knock they entered the living room.  
Sherlock turned away again, pulling the cushion that had rested under his head nearer to the back of the sofa, curling up into it although once he heard the door downstairs shut he returned to normal, his legs stretching out on the sofa as he turned his head to the both of them, acknowledging their existence into the room but soon turned his attention to the ceiling again, Jessica helped with the shopping bags that Mrs. Hudson was carrying and placed them into the kitchen.  
**"Have you two had a lovers tiff?"** Jessica asked as she entered back into the main room where Sherlock was. He ignored her attempting to get off the sofa but only to fail, he pushed himself up, taking what seemed to be the shortest route to his next destination which involved walking over the coffee table and approaching the window as he watched John crossing the road.  
**"It's a bit nippy out there. He should have wrapped himself up a bit more..."** Mrs. Hudson commented, Sherlock kept his eyes on John, watching as his flatmate made the daring escape away from 221b **"Look at that, Mrs. Hudson...Quiet, calm, peaceful. Oh isn't it hateful?"** he said with a noisily sigh

"**I'm sure something will turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder, that'll cheer you up!"** She said chuckling, taking one of the shopping bags with her as it held her own shopping, Sherlock made a silent comment but only turned as Mrs. Hudson began to sound irritated, but wouldn't you if your tenants had shot holes into the wall.  
**"Hey. What have you done to my bloody wall?! I'm putting your rent up young man!"**  
Sherlock gave a happy smile as he watched Mrs. Hudson leave he turned to admire his handiwork on the wall before turning to Jessica. She had began walking towards him, her mouth slightly pen to asked something, he had moved slightly closer to her, more of less to apologize for earlier. They met somewhere in the middle, before either of them could speak an explosion happened down in the street, Sherlock had quickly thrown his arms around Jessica, holding her close to his body as the windows blew in, the blast hurling them both forward and onto the floor.

Mrs. Hudson, the police and an ambulance had all paid a visit into that living room, making sure everything was okay and taking statements, Jessica who had thankfully been protected by Sherlock was fine, miraculously Sherlock was also fine. Once everyone had left them be Sherlock grabbed her arm and led him into her room, sitting her down on his bed he opened his closet and began looking for something. She took a moment to admire his bedroom, it was all neat but that was expected from someone like its owner, the table of contents seemed to be on his wall, framed. A shirt was thrown at her; he had already anticipated that the explosion probably broke the glass in her living space also. **"Here, you will be sleeping here tonight, I'll take Johns."**  
Jessica blinked a few times, staring at the baggy shirt and then looking down to hers, covered in dust and small glass particles she returned her attention to the man **"I live downstairs couldn't I-"  
"If the explosion reached the glass up here there's a high chance it also blew your windows in causing harsh drafts and glass scattered."**

She understood what he meant and began to remove her clothes, only to stop and stare at him **"Do you mind?"** She asked, he just looked at her confused, not understanding what she needed privacy for but it soon dawned on him, he nodded and left the room.

Once changed she looked at her leggings, holes had been created from glass slicing it, a sigh left her lips as she looked over at the gentleman's other draws, snooping wasn't what she enjoyed doing but leggings were never comfortable to sleep in. She raided his draws, finding some pyjama bottoms, although they were slightly loose for her. It wasn't long before she exited his room, she heard a vacuum going and peeked into the living room, it was interesting watching Sherlock clean as it was something not many people had seen, she looked over at the windows that now had planks over them to attempt at stopping the draft. Her hair fell to one side as did her shirt, sliding off her shoulder slightly. Sherlock had stared at her for a few minutes and blinked **"Yes?"** he asked bluntly, she stood to attention letting out a nervous laugh **"Oh nothing...Wow...you made a path way." **She mumbled, looking at the small pathway to the kitchen and the chairs, not to mention the sofa, she gave him a blank look and a small smile **"Trust you..."** as she said this a piece of class slid into her foot as she had begun the process of walking over to him, Sherlock notice the slight pain drift over her face and came to her side, he sat her down on the sofa and he on the coffee table and examined the bottom of her foot, using a pair of tweezers to pull out the small piece of glass.  
She clutched her phone in her hands tightly, watching him. Once he was done she moved her foot and her body closer to his, leaving her phone on the sofa as they rested on his legs **"Sherlock, are you sure you're okay?"** She asked, noticing very small cuts down the side of his neck, nothing serious but still.  
**"I'm fine."** He stated, looking over her piece by piece, in a small way she reminded him of Molly in some aspects, in others she didn't; she was nice to him although it was obvious she wanted to beat him with a stick. Jessica had managed to place her hand on his neck, lightly touching the wounded area, her hand moved up to his face, and slowly she came to stand, bending over slightly as her arms went around his neck, pulling him into a hug.  
**"Thank you. For protecting me."**  
She mumbled into his ear, he just sat there, stunned that someone thanked him, his face began a little softer as he reached up to pat her back, not in a patronizing way, but the only way he seemed comfortable.  
**"An intelligent brain like yours needs protecting."** She smiled against his skin as she pulled away slowly, she felt tired from the excitement today, she looked at his face and a tired smile crossed her lips, leaning down she placed a quick peck to his and turned to leave the room, being careful on what she trod on, the sound of a door shutting came through his ears as he shook his head. He felt something for this girl, but it being a new sensation for him he had no idea what it was, maybe they were just spending too much time together, maybe.

As the morning came around more police offers and people had gathered around the exploded building, although it wasn't that which woke her up, it was the sound of someone crying out a name. **"Sherlock! Sherlock!"**  
Jessica sat up in the borrowed bed, hair messy as perusal, she looked at the clock next to her and sighed, 9am, that was all, she exited the bedroom and headed towards where the noise was, Mycroft was sat in Johns chair as Sherlock was sat in his own, John stood looking at the two of them confused, as she came into view the brother and the flatmate turned to me, Sherlock just paid attention to his violin. They both then turned to Sherlock who, this time, looked up confused **"What?"** He asked, knowing what they had already put together.  
**"You didn't..."** John started, Jessica rubbed her eyes and laughed slightly **"No, no John."** She looked over to Sherlock who just gave her a small nod, almost as if he knew what she was asking. She headed downstairs and into her own flat, turns out he did understand her, everything in her flat had been cleaned, he must have spent quite a bit of time doing this, a smile tugged at her lips as she entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. After she was washed, dressed and her hair was dried she applied her make-up, not much just enough, some foundation and mascara was all she really had effort to put on today, her clothes consisted of the same black jeans as the other night and a somewhat low-cut top with long sleeves. Her hair was her up by a clip, parts falling down in placed and her, her shoes were a plain black pair with slight heels. As she returned upstairs she heard her phone go off, it was only then she noticed it had been left on the sofa. Mycroft had come to a stand, clearly finished his business with the two of them.

He shook Johns hand and bid goodbye, he then stopped at Jessica, and although they didn't speak he bid her goodbye to, giving a somewhat pleasant smile back they broke apart and he soon left. She turned to John and saw him frowning over at Sherlock who had started to play irritating notes on his violin till his brother had left the building, a sly smile over his lips as he came to a finish and placed his violin down, his body language screamed that he was annoyed. John sat down on the coffee table and looked over to Sherlock once again **"Why'd you lie? You've got nothing on Sherlock, not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Oh... Oh I see, I get it now. Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere."  
**Sherlock was about to answer his flatmate but just before he did his phone began to go off. He dug around his jacket trying till he found it.  
**"Sherlock Holmes. Of course. How could I refuse?"**  
Once he hung up he got to his feet and began to apply his scarf and coat, Jessica during this time had checked her phone, 41 messages from Jim, irritating, he had asked to meet up with her repeatedly, she was tempted to accept so he'd leave her alone.  
**"Lestrade, I've been summoned. Coming?"  
"If you want me to."  
"But of course John."**  
John stood as Sherlock walked over to Jessica, his eyes almost seemed inviting as she nodded towards him, and he turned to John **"I'd be lost without my blogger and assistant."**  
Jessica and John looked to each other, he had given them names, cute but annoying. Both hurried after the taller. After a taxi ride the three of them arrived at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade was there to greet them showing them to his office.  
**"You like the funny cases, don't you? The surprising ones."** He almost mocked, Sherlock rolled his eyes, Jessica took this time to check Detective Inspector Lestrade, he wasn't that bad-looking for a police officer, not a group of people she tended to get on with really, obviously his team must have been stupid that they had to call in someone who gave them self the job of Consulting Detective, not that it's a job which really existed.

"**That explosion..."** Lestrade started, although as they walked a young women whose ID stated the name Donovan exchanged glances with Sherlock, she seemed to glare at him although as for what reason Jessica had no idea, Donovan then brought her attention to Jessica, a girl she had never seen before and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her. Jessica moved her concentration back to heading into Lestrade's office.  
**"It was a gas leak right?"** Jessica commented, surprising Lestrade who hadn't seemed to notice she was there yet, Jessica who was smiling politely pointed at the two he had expected, he sighed and just went with it.  
**"No."  
"No?"** Sherlock questioned, he himself had thought it was a gas leak.

"**No. Made to look like one, yes."** Lestrade corrected he then pointed to an envelope on the desk that Sherlock had already been eyeing, probably since they came into the office. **"Hardly anything left of the place except a strong box, a very strong box and inside it was this."  
"You haven't opened it?"** Sherlock questioned, Jessica walked over slightly and checked out the letter, Sherlock's name was written on the front of it and she shook her head **"Why would he, it's addressed to you? Have you X-rayed it?"  
"Of course, it's not booby-trapped."**  
Sherlock hesitatingly picked up the envelope, taking it over to another table in the room which had a lamp on it, he then held the envelope close to the bulb as he examined both sides carefully just to be sure, and on the front was elegant writing of his name. He began to talk to himself about the stationery which just made Jessica shake her head, Sherlock examined the writing closer.  
**"She used a fountain pen. A Parker Duo-fold...Iridium nib..."  
"She?"** John questioned with curiosity, mystified how Sherlock had worked out a women wrote his name just from the type of pen and the Marksmanship, Sherlock gave the usual 'obviously' reply which always managed to irritate John, in a mocking voice he repeated the word. Sherlock picked up a letter opener from the desk and carefully began to slit the envelope open. He looks inside and his mouth opens with some surprise, he lifted the envelope and held his hand out, a pink phone popped out, although as soon as the phone hit Sherlock's hand, Jessica's once again went off.

_Outside – JM_

Jessica watched them both; no one really seemed to be paying attention to her so she decided to abort herself there and then, knowing she'd regret it later. She weaved through those that were working, although John noticed this, he looked towards Sherlock who seemed more interested in the phone then those around him which just caused him to sigh. "Sherlock. Jessica has gone."  
**"Why does that concern me?"  
"She didn't say anything Sherlock."  
"I decline to retract my statement."**  
John rolled his eyes, although he felt suspicious, as soon as the phone is shown she leaves. Why?

Jessica exited the building, on the opposite side of the road is where he stood, he gave her an evil smile before walking away, Jessica hurried to cross and followed.  
**"What do you want? Why won't you leave me alone?"**

"**Did he get my gift?"** The male asked, not really paying attention to her. **"You mean the phone...Wait, you blew up..."**  
**"Oh I did my dear Jessica, and now your little boyfriend has no choice but to play."** with this he stopped, somehow he had led her down a slight ally way, no one was paying them attention as he forced her against the wall. **"Cheating on me...How could you..."** He grumbled, Jessica laughed slightly. **"He's not my boyfriend, and me and you...dear god please, we aren't dating."** She spat out harshly, feeling his hands slowly release her she pushed him from her. He just gave her one of those smile, a smile you could melt at, she swallowed staring at him, refusing to move her eyes.

"**I left a booming present for you, nicely placed in the middle of your living room; your boyfriend has probably found it by now. Let the games behind Miss Harper!" **He said in a cheery tone before exiting the small ally, as soon as he turned the corner Jessica ran after him, however when she exited it herself he seemed to be gone almost immediately, as if he had vanished, something in the pit of her stomach began to twist, she felt sick.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to those that have left me reviews/feedback. It's all appreciated good or bad.**

**Don't forget to leave your own review/feedback!**


	7. The Pink Phone Rings (The Great Game)

**Welcome back for chapter 7!**

**Thank you to the guest for your review! **  
**I hope you enjoy. This is another I will most likely come back and edit but you will be informed if this is happening.**

* * *

Sherlock was on the phone when Jessica had managed to get back to 221B, although the caller came up on the phone as 'Number Blocked'. Jessica entered the room but Sherlock just silenced her with a harsh shush.  
**"Hello?"** Sherlock said softly, when he heard someone taking a deep breath he removed the phone from his ear and put it onto loud speaker, no body moved as the voice on the other end of the phone began to speak, she sounded older then herself, probably around 35 maybe 40.

**"H...Hello...sexy..."** The voice trembled, something was wrong. **"Who's this?"** Sherlock asked, everyone in the room stayed silent, waiting for her to reply. **"I've...sent...you...a little...puzzle, just to say hi..."**  
Sherlock furrowed his brow **"Who's talking? Why are you crying?"** he was just about confused as everyone else in the room, well, everyone other then Jessica, she put two and two together on what Jim had said, he'd left her a 'booming' present, everyone here was okay but the woman on the phone was crying, hesitant on what she was saying so she must be reading having to wait for what to say, she felt her phone vibrate, as she took it out she read the text.

_Figured it out yet kitten? – JM_

**"I-I'm not crying...I'm typing and this...stupid bitch...is reading it out..."** The voice mumbled, you could tell she was crying but where was she; this was all Jessica couldn't work out.  
**"I've been expecting this for some time."** Sherlock admitted, looking over at John.  
**"Twelve hours...to solve...my puzzle, Sherlock...Or I'm going...to be...so naughty..."** The phone then went dead.

It took about an hour to pack up what they needed but soon they got into a taxi and headed off to St Bartholomew's Hospital, once arriving they headed inside, no one asked them for ID though, she assumed that Sherlock must have been a regular there, Jessica removed her coat once they got inside the lab and began to watch Sherlock work, something about him concentrating fascinated her, how he could block out everything when needed and only take in the things that seemed important. He took put a box of latex gloves and placed one on each hand, as he examined the item left in her flat, it was a pair of trainers which looked fairly new although also old, as if the style was old. He picked them up and examined the laces, peering at the shoes from all and ever direction; he then began to remove the mud from the soles.  
She watched him constantly; he paid no attention to her or John, just his work. It was slightly exotic and in hot, if he was this good around the lab she could only imagine him in bed, she shook her head and let out a nervous laugh** "Ha-ha...I'm going to get something from the machines...John? Sherlock?"** John shook his head and Sherlock ignored her, quickly she left the room. She stood at a drink dispenser, looking over all the products that were available to her, some feet stood next to her and she began her trail up, the crotch, the waist, the chest and then the face. **"What are you doing here?"** She mumbled, hate in her voice.  
**"Oh kitten...It's a game remember, you can't use a hint now you don't have enough experience."**  
** "I'm getting tired of your games Jim, what's stopping me from walking in there and telling Sherlock that Moriarty is outside right now?"**  
** "Because if you do my friends won't appreciate it and oh; will they be angry..."**  
That smile came to his lips again, the dreaded smile, she hated it, it made her feel sick.  
**"Behave..."** He mumbled before walking off, he walked over to a woman wearing a white coat, her hair brown with a tinge of blonde, tied up. Added to that she had just noticed what Jim was wearing, very different to the normal suit, it didn't suit him.  
She chose a diet coke and returned to the room, sitting on the counter near John, Sherlock had managed to gain a laptop which held detailed information on what he was testing, John was pacing backwards and forwards.  
**"So, who'd you suppose it was?"** John asked although a text sound was interrupted, the sound coming from Sherlock's coat but it was ignored. Sherlock made a noise and John just groaned **"The woman on the phone. The crying woman?"**  
**"Oh she doesn't matter. She's just a hostage. No leads there."**  
John twitched as did Jessica but the doctor spoke, quite loudly **"For god's sake! I wasn't thinking about leads Sherlock!"**

**"You're not going to be much use to her then."** He glanced over at the laptop which kept flashing with 'No Match' grunting his attention looked back towards the Microscope. Jessica sat there in silence, she knew what was happening, she knew who was doing it, she knew what would happen to the voice on the phone if Sherlock failed this, but she couldn't help she was completely useless and it was getting to her. She was broken out her little mind bubble by Sherlock's phone again.  
She stared at his jacket as he asked John to fetch it for him. John reached into the others jacket, pulling his phone out. **"Text from your brother."**  
Sherlock immediately dismissed it** "Delete it. Missile plans are out of the country now, nothing we can do about it."**  
John rolled his eyes and checked the message.

_RE: Bruice-Partington Plans_

_Any progress on Andrew_

_West's death?  
Mycroft._

**"Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you eight times. Must be important."** John stated. Jessica felt her phone go off once again, upon checking it she blinked a few times **"He's text me to...Asking if I've accidently purposely killed you yet."**  
Sherlock raised his head in exasperation **"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment? Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them and got his head smashed in for his pains. End of story. The only mystery is this, why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"** His attention immediately went back into the microscope; Jessica glared over at Sherlock who must have felt it as he tensed up.  
**"Try and remember there's a woman here who might die."**  
John commented, Sherlock however thought different but before he could speak Jessica had thrown a pen at his head. **"Shut up."** She angrily groaned out, opening her can and sipping it silently. Sherlock immediately forgot what had happened as he made small delighted noises, the laptop flashing 'Search Complete' although as this was happening the young woman from before entered the room. **"Any luck?"** She asked, walking over to the screen. Before she got there Jessica came into view of the other. With a can to her lips Jessica raised her hand and waved slightly as Sherlock commented** "Molly, Jessica, Jessica, Molly."** Although he really didn't care, both females gave slight smiles to each other but as the door swung open again Jessica dropped her can, everyone turned to her as she stared at the man. Her hands turned into fists, was he really coming into a room where Sherlock Holmes was, where she was, what?!

**"Oh sorry...I didn't mean to startle you..."** he apologized, walking over to Jessica and grabbing some tissues, cleaning up the mess. Jessica felt confused, what was going on.  
**"Oh everyone, this is Jim!"** Molly said happily, Jessica noticed Sherlock had taken a glance at her, probably deducing. She pushed off the counter and helped Jim clean up.  
**"What are you doing..."** She commented angrily.

** "Helping you clean...up?"** He replied, confused and almost hurt by her voice, but Jessica wasn't buying any of this. Once it was clean they both stood and Molly called over to Jim **"Jim! This is Sherlock Holmes."** Although he paid no attention, John decided to step in **"John Watson. Hi. And this is..."** Jim cut him off **"Ah yea, Jessica Harper, we met earlier at the drinks dispenser."** But he was greeted by a glare, Molly glared back thinking she was being rude, Jim kept his gaze on Sherlock's back, almost staring at him admiringly, he was speaking in a London accent, different to his normal voice **"So you're Sherlock Holmes...Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?"** He walked closer to Sherlock, Jessica moved over to John as they both shared a look.

**"Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance."** The 'couple' giggled. Jessica had worked out this Molly girl, bringing in someone Sherlock had never met and mentioned they were in a office romance, she had a thing for Sherlock, obviously, she and Jim, dating yes, but relationship, no, just dinner here and there.  
**"Gay."** Was heard from Sherlock, although when Molly questioned him a false smile came to his lips, recollecting his words **"Nothing...Um...Hey"** Jim stared at him, almost as if he was in love with him **"hey..."** he said, as he lowered his hand the metal dish on the side fell, he apologized repeatedly as he scrambled to pick it up, Jessica placed her hand over her own face, almost embarrassed as to what was happening, Sherlock showed irritation in his face as Jim finally put the dish back on the table, he wandered over to Molly **"I'd better be off. I'll see you at the fox, about six?"** Molly nodded as Jim placed a hand on her back but continued to stare lovingly at Sherlock, everyone bid goodbye apart from Sherlock and Jessica. Jim looked awkward as he left and molly waited till the door closes and then turned to Sherlock. **"What do you mean gay? We're together!"**  
** "No you aren't."** Jessica said bluntly while pulling herself back on top of the counter, staring down at her shoes and she clicked them together **"He's not gay either, regardless that he wore too much product in his hair."**  
Sherlock glanced over to her as Molly furrowed her brown **"How do you even know?"**  
** "It's quite easy...really."** Jessica said looking back up.

Sherlock looked away and a smile pulled at his lips but he soon passed it. Molly glared at Jessica and Sherlock. The consulting detective looked over at Jessica "Although you're wrong , he's gay, plus the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here" Sherlock proved his point by pulling out a piece of paper that indeed, had his number written on. "And I'd say you better break it off now and save yourself the pain"  
Molly stared at him and then over at Jessica, she quickly turned and left the room embarrassed. "Molly wait" Jessica called; as she hurried past Sherlock she punched him in the arm. When she exited the door she couldn't see Molly anywhere, she asked around and nobody had seen her, it seems she was quite excluded, she must have been quite smart, but she had no idea how men wouldn't be drawn to her, she wasn't exactly ugly, very attractive and she only knew this from how much she hated her when they shared eye contact. Looking and looking but coming up with nothing she returned into the lab where Sherlock and John were; catching the end of Sherlock's analysis.

**"So who'd they belong to?"** She asked, breaking their little conversation but before they answered she held her finger up "I don't even care, just please tell me you solved the case, this women could die if you don't hurry." Her phone went off once again and she sighed knowing who it was. John looked to her and could tell stress was getting to her, approaching the stressed out Jessica he placed a hand on her back, looking to him she took a deep breath letting it out slowly.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed his things "Stop over reacting. Let's go"

Jessica swore under her breath as the three of them left. In the taxi back to 221b Sherlock explained who owned the trainers. Turns out it was a young boy from nineteen eighty-nine called Carl Powers; nobody suspected the young boys death as suspicious other then Sherlock Holmes, Of course.

Once they got back to 221b Sherlock had shut himself into the kitchen, sitting at the table with the trainers in a bag, he was checking over photographs and newspaper reports of the Carl Powers case from 1989. In the other room John was pacing back and forth repeatedly as Jessica had sprawled out over the sofa plating with her pony tail which she'd brought over her shoulder, John stopped and stared over at her **"Aren't you even nervous? There's only five hours left!"**

She continued to mess with her hair, staring at the wall in front of her as she calmly said **"I believe in Sherlock Holmes. I'm around ninety-nine percent sure he will succeed..."**  
** "What about the other one percent?"** John questioned but only received a smile from her **"John, don't ask silly questions."**

Silence fell as John looked to his feet, letting out a small chuckle before his phone went off, as he checked a sigh left his lips **"Sherlock, your brothers texting me now... How does he even know my number?"**  
Sherlock looked over at the kitchen door as John pushed it open **"Must be a root canal..."** Sherlock mumbled going back to his papers. John slide his phone back into his pocket and entered the now open door** "Look, he did say it was of 'national importance'."** He grumbled only to get a snort from Sherlock, this time not bothering to look up from his research **"How quaint..."** John gave him a quizzical look which Sherlock glanced at John and rolled his eyes **"You are. Queen and country."** John couldn't help but laugh before giving a stern voice **"you can't just ignore it Sherlock."**

**"I'm not ignoring it, in fact I'm putting my best man onto it right now."** Sherlock stated Jessica by this point had casually poked her head around the side, watching them both, it was strange how they'd always argue yet neither seemed to be really angry at one another, it was a lover's tiff, that's all it was. Sherlock was the father and John the mother, it was actually quite interesting how they'd work around each other although Sherlock was almost always the winner.  
**"Right... Good!"** John said with a slight ting of satisfaction but when Sherlock didn't move he looked towards him in puzzlement. **"Who's that?"**

Not too long later John was sat in a chair opposite a large desk in a rather large intimidating office; he wore a jacket and a tie, smart look. He was grumbling and mumbling under his breath texting Jessica who was sat back at 221b chuckling to herself at each text she received.  
**"He's really angry at you."** Jessica giggled, sat at the table with some of the papers Sherlock was looking through scattered in front of her.** "He wanted me to take care of it and I took care of it."** He bluntly said, staring at his research. It took a couple of hours, the both of them in silence other than a few mumbles and exchanging of words, but it was nice, just them both, nobody there to interrupt them if talking was needed but Jessica couldn't help stealing glances of this man, she had no idea how far she had fallen but to that she didn't care. Her phone made her jump, doing its little vibration on the table, a hand went over her chest as she panted and he heart rapidly beating.** "Stupid phone...Who could..."** she stared at the text. Sherlock at this point had raised his head, looked over at her with a squint.

_Time is ticking kitten_

_- JM_

**"What is it?"** He asked with his eyes still squinted, his voice trying to show he was interested but failed. **"Oh err... nothing really"** She nervously smiled, deleting the text, she let out a sigh as Mrs. Hudson came into the kitchen, holding a tray which contained some mugs, she placed them onto the table and Sherlock looked towards them, after a few seconds he looked up **"poison..."**  
** "What are you on about Sherlock?"** Mrs. Hudson asked, Sherlock slammed his hands on the table causing her to flee the kitchen cringing as she hurried. Jessica got out of her chair and walked around to him **"You worked it out?"** She asked, looking over his shoulder at the newspaper articles **"Clostridium Botulinum!"** He cried, John, who had just got home came into the Kitchen via the living room as Jessica spoke **"it's one of the deadliest poisons on the planet but..."**

**"Carl powers!"** Sherlock stood and walked over to where he had hung the trainers shoe laces up, John looked at them both confused "Are you saying he was murdered?"  
**"Oh Jon, remember the shoelaces? The boy suffered from eczema. It'd be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect and paralyses the muscles and he drowns!"** You could hear in Sherlock's voice he was getting excited, happy that he solved something and even happier that people witnessed his genius.** "What but...How? How come the autopsy didn't pick that up?"** John questioned, Sherlock was heading over towards his laptop which was left on the dining table located in the living room. **"It's virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it."** He opened up his website, The Science of Deduction, opening a certain forum he typed.

_ 'Found. Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers (1978 – 1989) Botulinum toxin still present. Apply 221b Baker St.'_

Sherlock straightened his body up as he twisted around to them both **"But there seemed to be tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream onto his feet, that's why they had to go!"**

**"So how do we let the bomber know...?"** Jessica questioned Sherlock, who was staring at his watch. **"Get his attention, stop the clock!"**

**"So the killer kept the shoes all these years, which means he's our bomber... how else would he know where to place them and who they belonged to."** Sherlock smiled at her theory, walking over he placed both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead** "Oh it's nice having someone on my level!"** he cried out as he heard the sound of a phone, all three look over to the pink phone that seemed to be shifting as it vibrated on the table, letting go of her the curly haired male quickly answered it. **"Well done... you...come and get me..." "Where are you? Tell us where you are!"**

**"She lives in Cornwall, two men broke into her car wearing masks and forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house. They told her to phone you and she had to read out from this pager!"** Lestrade commented as he placed a small black pager on the table. It was morning in New Scotland Yard and they were all placed inside Lestrade's office, Jessica had slept on Sherlock's sofa that night, not wanting to miss anything encase the pink phone rang again, she was thankful it didn't, she listened to the men bicker as she sat in Lestrade's chair spinning herself slowly, she wore the same as she did the day before seeing as they had to rush off in the morning and she had no time to change. Her hair was in a bun which strands fell down from, her make-up had completely gone from her face and small imperfections began to show, nothing serious just small little cuts and indents from when she was younger, puberty was a bitch.

The pink phone beeped; as John turned towards Sherlock he activated the phone **"You have, one new message. First message..."** then it was just the sound of pipes, three short ones and one long one, it would seem they passed the first test and Jim was sending the other, a photograph flashed up on the screen and Jessica exited her chair to get a closer look, a car with the driver's door open, the number plate was clearly visible. The sound of another phone began to ring; Sergeant Donovan soon came into the office, holding the phone which had rung **"Freak it's for you."** She cried, Sherlock approached her and took the phone, entering the general office to answer.

Jessica glared at Donovan and turned to John **"So why is she a bitch?"** John stared at her blankly, Lestrade, who was drinking his coffee chocked slightly.** "Excuse me?"** Lestrade asked cleaning the coffee that had dripped down his chin with a tissue. **"Do I really have to repeat myself? Why is Donovan such a bitch?"** both men shared a glance but before either could say anything Lestrade's office phone went off. He answered it casually **"Yea...Okay...great."** He then placed the phone back down **"We've found it!"**  
** "Found what, the car?"** John asked as Sherlock came back inside, his phone had gone dead, Lestrade explained what he had just ignored both Jessica and John and they soon headed out. They arrived not long after near a river sighting, a car which seems to have been abandoned, Jessica immediately headed towards the forensics officers that seemed to be wearing protective clothing and working among the car. Sherlock watched her; it was surprising to him still that someone other than himself got excited with this. Lestrade rolled his eyes at Jessica as he lead Sherlock over towards it, John and Donovan walked behind, once they had reached the car she turned towards John** "you're still hanging around him."**  
** "Yea...well..."**  
** "And I see you got yourself a fan girl."** She mumbled nodding her head over towards Jessica who was now stood with Sherlock giving what she had gathered from the car. **"She and Sherlock seem to fight quite a bit unless there's a case so she wouldn't count as a fan-girl."** He mentioned looking back over towards Donovan "You should get yourself a hobby, stamps maybe. Model trains, it's safer, might want to tell her that to." She then made her way over to Sherlock, acting as if she hadn't said anything, John blinked a few times, thinking back to what Jessica had asked, he was starting to wonder that same thing.

Jessica received another text, when she checked she turned, seeing a man in a suit standing not too far from where they were, she apologized to Sherlock who was half way through talking and made her way over to the suited man. The consulting detective watched her walk off but his eyes slowly fell onto a crying lady, assuming it was the wife of the dead man involved.  
**"Having fun are we?"** He asked her as he began to walk away; she followed reluctantly **"You're the one who is clearly bored. You can't just spring up like this; if Sherlock ever works out who you are I can kiss any type of friendship with him or John gone."**  
** "Oh what a shame. My sincerest apology did you enjoy my little acting scene yesterday?"** he asked, looking back at her and she just glared at him **"You're messing with Molly's feelings, that isn't something I'd praise."** He rolled his eyes and soon stopped although as he did two men moved to either side of Jessica, she let out a sigh and looked up at either of them, slowly her view came back to Jim **"I'm getting kidnapped aren't I?"** She questioned although she knew it was going to happen, Jim just nodded as she sighed both men placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and led her over to a black car, pushing her into it and then joining her.** "Goodbye Kitten!"** Jim called; everything was going the way he had planned.

- Some time later -

Days went by and John was pacing the living room at 221b, they had solved every case that had been thrown at them apart from one, where had Jessica Harper gone, neither John nor Sherlock had heard anything, she hadn't came back to 221b either, Mrs. Hudson had heard nothing but Sherlock nor John had the heart to tell her she was missing. Sherlock was watching day time television, Jeremy Kyle it seemed, John was starting to get irritated by the consulting detective more than usual **"Why hasn't she contacted us? It's not like her."**  
** "Stop complaining John."**

**"How about you start complaining!"** John screamed at him, Sherlock didn't flinch he just continued to watch the TV and John went back to pacing **"Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet...?"** He asked, trying to get her off his mind **"Yeah. He was over the moon, threatened me with a knighthood, again."**  
** "I'm still waiting you know, for you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you'd have cleared up the fake painting a lot quicker."**

**"Didn't do you any good did it."**

John shook his head, part of him wished Sherlock would show some type of human emotion, but at the same time he knew that wasn't his style. **"No, but I'm not the world's only consulting detective."**

John was getting irritated yet again, she was still on his mind, where was she and was she okay, was she even still alive. **"Sherlock I can't take this. I've texted and called her and nothing, nothing I do can get her off my mind. Why don't you care?"**

**"Give me a reason to care John. She was an annoying little girl who knew what to expect when she started getting involved, I didn't promise to protect her so if she has gone off and vanished out of existence or worse killed then it's not my problem John do you understand?"** He had began to raise his voice to the end, John was slightly taken back and said nothing, he just grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, he stopped as he opened it and mumbled** "I'm staying at Sarah's. Get some milk. I'll let you know If I hear anything."** And then left.

Once Sherlock heard the bang downstairs he looked towards the living room door that was still open, in one hand the pink phone was held, in the other was his own, although he acted as if he didn't care he had called her repeatedly, fifty times to be exact, texts had also been sent to but nothing was returned, he couldn't admit to John that the only reason it took him so long to work out the painting was due to the fact he hadn't slept but instead was trying to find information on where Jessica could be. He was exhausted but he wouldn't be a very good detective if he took time off. When he was sure John wouldn't be returning he got out of the chair and opened up his laptop, the website Science of Deduction loaded up and he began typing.

_Found. The Bruice-Partington plans. Please collect. The Pool. Midnight._

He looked down towards his phone, unlocking it and bringing up his contacts, he browsed the names and stopped at hers, he'd try one last time but it just rang, stopping at her voice-mail he left this **"Jessica, Sherlock. I need you to come back, whatever I did I'm sorry, just come back."** He then hung up, placing both phones into his pocket and turning the television off he headed off for the Pool.

* * *

**I'm really not happy with how this turned out but leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Jim Moriarty (The Great Game)

**It's almost 2am so I'm quickly posting this.**

**I hope you enjoy the final part to The Great Game. Before I introduce Irene Adler I'm thinking of doing some of my own stories, if anyone has any idea's then don't hesitate to mention them.**

**I own nothing of this other then Jessica Harper.**

* * *

As midnight crawled in he opened the door leading into the indoor swimming pool, he had removed his coat outside, leaving it on a hook just outside the double doors, his footsteps echoed around the empty room, taking a slow walk towards the shallow end of the pool checking out his surroundings, looking up at the gallery. He turned back to the pool again and held up his hand, the memory stick clutched between his fingers.  
**"Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance all to distract me from this."**

He looked up at the memory story than began to circle slowly, his back at the pool, he heard a door open half way down the room, spinning round fast, still holding the memory stick above his head. But he looked shocked, his arm lowered as he stared forward bewildered. Doctor John Watson walked through the now open door and into the pool area, wrapped up in a large warm hooded jacket with his hands tucked into the pockets, he turned to Sherlock nervously.  
**"Evening"** John said with a small smile, a nervous smile, other than his hand moving Sherlock didn't budge, staring at John with disbelief. **"This is a turn-up isn't it, Sherlock?"**

**"John...what...?"**  
**"Bet you never saw this coming."**  
Sherlock began to move, slowly walking towards the man that he had considered a friend, the shock and confusion stayed on his face, it was almost a look a five year old gave its mother snaps and tells them off. John imitated that same look but took his hands out of his pockets, opening the jacket to show a bomb strapped to his chest and a small little red dot soon joined it. A sniper's laser which danced its way around the bomb. **"What...would you...like me to...make him say next?"** John hesitantly said, not breaking eye contact with his friend. Sherlock shook his head, asking him to stop, but John continued** "Nice touch, this; the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him; I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart."**  
Sherlock spun around as his eyes darted everywhere **"Who are you?"** he asked angrily, the noise of a door opening at the end of the hall made him silent, red hair came into view as did the sight of blood, staining her shirt in places **"Not you..."** Sherlock mumbled, but soon retracted his comment as another male followed behind her, the sight of a gun caught Sherlock's eye as this male pushed it against Jessica's back. His voice was soft but with a slight Irish accent. **"I gave you my number, I thought you might call."**

He pushed the gun into Jessica's back further, making her move to the same side as both John and Sherlock, Jessica stared at her consulting detective, hoping he'd understand she had no part in this, it took him a minute to notice who was holding the gun, Jim, Molly's boyfriend from the lab, he was dressed in a sharp suit and hair styled perfectly but his face held a murderous look, one hand in his pocket as he spoke.  
**"Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just please to see me?"** Sherlock looked down towards his trouser pocket, removing the pistol and aiming it directly at Jim** "Both"** he mumbled, cocking the gun, ready to fire if needed. Jim stopped in his walk, although he kept his mood cool and casual, he wasn't afraid of a gun.

**"Jim Moriarty. Hi!"**  
Jessica bit her bottom lip and looked down, she knew how many snipers had been set up, she knew there was a very high chance both her, John and Sherlock could die and all Jim felt was pleasure in this.  
**"Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then I suppose that was rather the point. Your girlfriend done so well not to call my bluff, I'm surprised you didn't work out she was with me."**

He looked from Jessica to Sherlock who now held a sort of heart breaking look across his face, this only brought a sigh of joy from Jim, the sniper that had been on John darted over John's upper chest which Sherlock briefly noticed.

**"Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle; I don't like getting my hands dirty... Unless it's the right type of dirty"** he mumbled against Jessica's neck as he placed a slight kiss. Jessica felt herself suddenly wanting to vomit; her body was shaking as she swallowed. Moving them both a little closer till he was at the corner of the shimmering pool.** "I've given you a glimpse Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in this big bad world, I'm a specialist, you see..."** He put on a fake surprise face and added **"Like you."**

Sherlock tilted his head as he spoke **"Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister? Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?"**

Jim let out a laugh as he shook his head. **"Consulting criminal. Brilliant"** Sherlock commented, this only caused Jim to smile proudly **"isn't it? No one ever gets to me, and no one ever will."**

The two continued to talk as Jessica shifted around the gun, feeling the pressure started to indent her back if not bruise it, wincing in pain when it pushed more into her.** "I didn't mean it as a compliment"** Jim mumbled, he had mentioned Sherlock had came the closest to him, she felt a smile trace her lips, she enjoyed it when Sherlock twisted peoples words. **"Yes you did"** he said with a small dip of his head. **"Yea, okay, I did. But the flirting part over now, Sherlock. Daddies had enough now!"** He ended with a high pitch pushing his gun into Jessica indicating her to walk in the view of Sherlock's gun, which she did, now two guns on her, her steps were short and slow **"I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play."**

John was starting to feel strain and closed his eyes briefly, Sherlock darted his eyes over to him a couple of times before looking back at Jim which also included Jessica. **"Take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off."** Jim said with a smile **"Although I have loved this, this little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T, playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?"** He seemed to be loving this, Jessica squeezed her eyes together, she wanted to cry, she hadn't cried for years and right now she had every reason to, two people held her at gun point, one she hated and one she liked, her best friend was attached to a bomb that she helped set up on command by Jim, kidnapped, again, part of her wished she'd left when Jim asked her to.

**"People have died."** Sherlock stated this was a fact; people had died for their pathetic little game, wasting the lives of innocent people. **"That's what people DO!"** Jim raised his voice furiously at the end of his comment, his personality changing instantly but he was calm almost instantly.** "I will stop you."** Sherlock grumbled. **"No you won't."**

John looked away as Sherlock placed his eyes on him again, although when asked if he was okay John just twitched, he was afraid to talk, Jim pushed Jessica forward as they both approached him, Jessica took Johns hand and squeezed it slightly, to show she was afraid and hoped it would comfort him, she was surprised when the squeeze was returned she felt calmer.  
**"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead."**  
John looked up at Sherlock, their eyes meeting and a nod was exchanged between them both; Sherlock removed one hand from the pistol and held out the memory stick towards Jim.  
**"Take it."**  
**"Huh, oh, that!"**  
Jim grabbed a hold of Jessica, ripping her away from John as he took the stick **"The Missile plans... Boring! I could have got them anywhere."** He gave it a quick kiss and threw it into the water, although as this happened John made a move, pushing up against Jim's back and putting an arm around his neck and the other around his chest.

Jessica took this chance to shift towards Sherlock, hiding behind him and her hands squeezing onto his jacket, he felt it tighten and then felt the way she shook but he kept his eyes on both Jim and John. **"Sherlock, run!"** John cried out which only caused Jim to laugh, he was still remaining calm **"Good! Oh very good!"**

**"If your sniper pulls that trigger Mr. Moriarty then we both go up."** Jim gave a smile, Sherlock now had the gun aimed at Jim's head but his vision looked up anxiously, Jessica peaked out from behind Sherlock as a gun fire echoed around the room, her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat, Jessica released Sherlock and fell backwards holding her shoulder in pain, blood dripped out between her fingers.

**"But I can do that..."**  
Other sniper dots appeared over both Sherlock and Jessica and John slowly backed off, Jim was having a joyous day as he cried out **"Gotcha!"** in a sing song tone. Sherlock wanted to turn around and give whatever medical care he knew to Jessica but there was a bomb involved, that could take them all out. Jessica shook slightly, part of her body had gone into shock and she was struggling to stay up **"Do you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?"**  
**"Oh let me guess, I get killed."** He broadly announced only to gain another laugh from Jim **"Oh kill you? No, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm going to kill you anyway. I don't want to risk it though. I'm saving it up for something special. If you don't stop prying I'll burn you."**

Jim's eyes scanned Sherlock's body; almost checking him out as his eyes began is assent back up and to his eyes, his voice turning vicious **"I'll burn...the heart out of you."** Sherlock kept his gun focused on Jim, squinting at him **"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one..."**

Jim looked to Jessica who just looked back up at him** "But we both know that's not quite true."** Sherlock looked over his shoulder slightly but Jim just looked down and smiled towards himself, letting out a sigh as he turned** "Well, I'd better be off."** He looked around nonchalantly stopping at a door and then returning back to Sherlock "It was so nice to have a proper chat!" Sherlock took a step forward **"What if I was to shoot you now, right now?"**

Jim moved his mouth, mimicking surprise as his eyes went wide, he then began to grin at Sherlock and shook his head **"Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course, you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long."** Slowly he turned, bidding Sherlock a goodbye he calmly walks towards the side door which John had came through earlier.

As the door shuts Sherlock stays still for a second, the gun still aimed at the door but his vision moved to John, he knelt to the floor and placed the gun down and then dropped to his knees in front of join and began to unfasten the vest which the bomb was attached to "All right?" The taller asked, John breathed heavily as the vest came undone, Sherlock moved to the back and moved it off John's shoulders "I'm fine but she isn't" he mumbled, once the coat was off both men moved to Jessica, Sherlock however had picked up the gun during the John knelt next to her as Sherlock held her head up, her shirt was ripped open by John, but right now she didn't care the pain was getting to get and she felt dizzy, John looked at the wound and felt it, the bullet seemed to be inside the skin still which was good.

He placed pressure onto the wound **"Good news is we don't have to go towards the hospital, I've dealt with wounds like this before, and you're going to be fine Jessica."** John said but Jessica just gave a small nod, she trusted these men, probably not the best move she had ever made but a smile grazed her lips, tears falling down the side of her face which Sherlock wiped away, he looked up at John **"That, err ... thing that you, err, that you did; that, um... you offered to do. That was, um ... good."** John gave him a smile; he knew what Sherlock was trying to say and laughed slightly, Sherlock rubbed his head with the end of the gun, realising this he quickly moved it down just to lower the risk of shooting himself in the head.  
Jessica looked up at Sherlock and John although her view soon made her curse as little red dots appeared rapidly over the three of them** "Sherlock..."** She muttered as John and Sherlock looked around the room, a door could be heard and clapping soon after **"Sorry boys! I'm so changeable!"** Jim cried happily still clapping. John stood as did Sherlock after he had sat Jessica up although John faced Jim the consulting detective looked up to the gallery, trying to work out how many snipers there seemed to be in this place however as he was using his brilliant mind Jim began to laugh **"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try and convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."**

Jessica winced as she forced herself to stand, shifting over towards Sherlock and John who stood their ground as Jim watched with pleased eyes it was almost as if he'd never had this much fun, she placed herself on Sherlock's side staring over at Jim, Sherlock looked towards John as he spoke "Probably my answer has crossed yours." His pistol raised and aimed at Jim, but sherlock kept his view on John as if asking for a silent request and his request was accepted with a confident smile, his free hand entwined fingers with Jessica's and she got the hint, his pistol lowered till it came in direct view of the bomb jacket that was worn by John earlier, Jims eyes narrowed but a smile remained on his face. Sherlock gazed over at Jim his eyes narrowed.

Jessica awoke at 221b, unusual surroundings and smells seemed to travel around her, she sat up slowly and the blanket fell of her, around her shoulder seemed to be a bandage with a slight blood stain which marked the entrance wound. Looking around the room she saw a purple shirt handing on the end of the bed, crawling down she grabbed it and attempted at doing it up, it didn't go very well and the buttons seemed to be mixed but it didn't matter. Sitting on the bed she looked around the room, this was Sherlock's room, least that answered one thing, getting out of the bed she pushed the door open **"Hello?"** She called but no one answered her, she could hear voices though, it sounded like Jeremy Kyle. As she entered the living room she noticed one man sitting in his chair, knees to his chest as day time TV played, she shook her head and looked around the room, everything was fine, or she was dead. **"Sherlock?"** She called, the man nodded and turned his head to her **"Ah you're awake; you've been out for 2 days."** He said blankly pushing himself up, he began to explain what had happened, how Moriarty was still out there and how he managed to get away. A sigh left her lips, happy that no one was really hurt, well, other than herself but that didn't really matter. Sherlock explained how they ended up going to the hospital just to have blood transfused into her but Sherlock being impatient had checked her out early. **"The bullet didn't hit anything important."** He added, Jessica nodded as she placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the bruising under the wound, then it clicked in her head. **"Wait...didn't you undress John in the dark?"**  
**"You're over analyzing."**  
**"No, I'm sure you crouched in front of him, undone a few things and made him sigh, then removed his clothing as fast as you could."** She placed a finger to her lips trying to remember exactly but she just started to laugh. He invited her to sit, John's chair obviously as he sat in his own.

**"Why didn't you mention your contact with Jim? I did question you to John a few times with you randomly disappearing at a text but I never suspected Moriarty..."** He cocked his eyebrow as he spoke.

**"I was scared of what he'd do to John or me...specially you."**  
**"Why?"**  
**"Oh god; Sherlock are you stupid? I care about you idiot!"** She leant forward but winced, causing her to relax once again. Sherlock looked off, placing small bites onto his bottom lip, he stood and moved over to her. **"I like you Sherlock... I don't know why but I just do, I don't care that I'm in danger being around you I just..."** She was cut off by Sherlock's lips locked over hers. She sat there for a few seconds shocked but began to melt into the kiss, her hand placed on his cheek as she returned it.

He licked her bottom lip which caused her to gasp, his tongue darting in instantly which caused her to make small moans which he devoured. He slowly pulled away, Jessica panted softly, and looking up to him she smiled which he returned, not well but it was better than nothing. **"Sherlock is this your way of saying..."**  
**"Just don't. John already thinks we are dating."**  
She nodded and attempted to stand, she looked over at the clock, it was only six pm but she felt tired not that it was that surprising for what she had gone through **"I think I'm going to bed... Do you...want to come?"** She asked, he cocked his head awkwardly looking at her, was she offering... no.  
**"What are you implying?"** he mumbled to which she rubbed the back of her neck **"I really do just mean sleeping. If you want anything else you will have to wait till I feel stronger."**

Making his way over to her he nodded, it would be a new type of thing for him, sharing the bed with someone, in another way he could tell something was off, almost as if she was scared, scared Moriarty might come back and take something. He placed a hand on her back **"My room. It's closer."**

After a few hours John arrived home, he had been at Sarah's explaining what had happened and giving both Sherlock and Jessica space to recover, as he returned home he called but nobody answered. He could hear the television that had been left on but no one was watching, his view moved to Sherlock's bedroom, deciding he'd check on Jessica, they would have placed her into her own apartment but neither he or Sherlock knew where a spare key could be gained, it was quite late when they got home to so asking Mrs. Hudson was out of the picture. He pushed open Sherlock's bedroom door taking in what he saw and blinked a few times before he closed it behind him. Sherlock and Jessica seemed to be sound asleep, he faced her and she faced him, buried into his chest, it probably wasn't the best position for her to be in but she was calm, comfortable and safe.

* * *

**How'd you enjoy it? Don't forget to Review. Reviewing is also open to non-members. Anything is appreciated.**

**Got an idea for an original story? Leave it in a review or a private message.**

**Goodnight!**


	9. Back To Work!

**Thank you to Rumor123 and Rossi's Lil Devil for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying it!**

**Ok I've been working on this for a few days, I hate it and Sherlock is a little OOC which kinda sucks...I did try. Honest.**

**I own nothing to do with John Watson + Sherlock Holmes + Jim Moriarty or any other character found in the Sherlock Holmes books, films or television series.**

* * *

It had been three days since she and Sherlock shared their first real kiss, neither of the spoke about it but they'd shared a few more in secret, some got quite heated but something always came along and interrupted them, neither had a real chance to get anywhere busy. She didn't know why Sherlock insisted they only did things privately, maybe he was just uncomfortable with witnesses to the nicer side of him, but it didn't really bother her; it was nice regardless that he made it somewhat awkward.

Tonight was the night she returned to work after the incident with her shoulder, John asked her to reconsider but she knew money had to come somewhere and borrowing wasn't something she wanted to do. She exited the shower as it neared her shift time, starting tonight around five in the evening and returning at one in the morning, tying her wet hair into a loose bun she dried herself off before pulling on her panties and bra, walking out of the bathroom she headed towards the main bedroom, pulling on a button up black shirt and a pair of black jeans she let out a heavy sigh, part of her didn't really want to go back but another part knew she had to. She stood in front of the mirror as she done the buttons of her shirt up, she was looking good, although she hadn't lost as much weight as she had hoped she felt different, she felt sexy, it had been a long time since she felt sexy and it was good.

Once her hair was dry and make up was done she tied her hair up and got ready to leave, grabbing her coat and putting on her slight heels she left the flat, locking it behind her. Heading upstairs into 221b she knocked **"John?"** She called as the door slowly opened with a push, John was on his laptop typing away as Sherlock was on his own looking up articles for his new case, seems a few reports of missing people have came out and although those people were found they had no idea where they had been or who they'd been with. "**John, are you ready to go?"** She called out, only John turned to her with a silent stare before he shook his head **"Just give me a minute"** and he hurried past her and upstairs. She watched as he ran, once gone from her sight she made her way over to her curly haired man, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, but before her lips touched those glorious cheeks he had moved his head, catching her lips and slipping a hand behind her head to pull her closer, she was quite taken back and couldn't help but giggle into the kiss, as they parted he leaned forward placing a quick small kiss before he turned back to his computer as if nothing had happened. **"How's the case going?"** She asked, looking over at the computer **"Boring, solved."** He stated, she double blinked **"Oh... And the culprit was?"** She asked confused, she thought it sounded interesting although what was interesting to her was annoying for him most of the time, although they were almost evenly match in intelligence. **"You don't see it?"** he asked, turning in his chair to looked at her, his body language seemed calm **"Considering I know nothing about this case, no I don't see it. Elaborate please."** She said sarcastically which caused Sherlock to twitch a small smirk.

"**Don't get smart."** He grumbled under his breath as he started to explain **"What if I used the words, teenagers, drunk, drugs and laugh."** His expression turned from calm to blank, almost blunt as she rolled her eyes **"So some teenagers have gotten drunk, done a few drugs and though 'Oh lets go on the London eye' because, well, who doesn't want to ride a giant ferries wheel while you feel a million bucks."** She stared back blankly he just shrugged with a sigh **"told you it was boring."**

Rolling her eyes she turned to John as he re-entered the room, pulling his jacket on as he looked in their direction **"Ready to go?"** He asked and Jessica nodded, leaving Sherlock's side to stand at Johns **"Like me to murder a few people on my way to work?"** She asked, turning her attention back to the detective who nodded slightly **"If you wouldn't mind."** He responded before turning his attention to the violin against the wall, standing to retrieved it, holding the bow up and lighting playing a few notes before he turned to the two in the doorway **"Close the door on your way out, won't you?"** he asked to which John sighed and nodded, neither exchanged anymore breaths as John pulled the living room door shut, as they made their way down the main stairs and towards the main door all they could hear was their own footsteps and the sound of string, he did play beautifully.

Jessica had always enjoyed the violin, she used to play as a child but now if given the instrument she'd have no idea what to do, part of her had been meaning to ask Sherlock if he'd teach her, but she had a feeling he'd reject her. Leaving the building and closing in that beautiful melody the two began their walk towards Jessica's place of work* but as they walked she looked to him, noticing now that his change of clothes seemed quite smart. **"John... Are you going on a date?"** She asked now turning her attention back to where they were going. John laughed slightly but nodded **"Ah you caught on huh?"** He couldn't help but smile as he continued **"Sarah has been asking me to take her out so I thought a few drinks then to an Indian restaurant..."**

Jessica nodded to him; it was pleasant with how happy John seemed to be with Sarah, although Jessica could tell from looking at them both it wouldn't last long but till then John was happy. As they arrived and parted inside, John sitting at a table and was soon joined by Sarah while Jessica brought them over a few drinks.  
The evening went smoothly, a few groups but nothing she and the others couldn't handle; John had left with Sarah not too long ago which made her sigh. **"Chelsea"** she asked, turning to a young women who was working with her **"Do you have a boyfriend?"** to which Jessica received a nod and a full story as to how romantic he was and how sweet. Jessica just felt worse, Sherlock wouldn't even kiss her if he knew someone might see them both, but in another way it was sweet that only she was able to see his romantic side, but at the same time it was irritating not that they were really a couple and neither of them had talked about it.

Nine o'clock came along and more people began to show, things began to get quite busy which brought distress on her shoulder which was still healing, a pain shot through her arm causing the glasses she was holding to fall to the floor, smashing upon contact. A gentleman came over to her and asked if she was okay, leading her to the table he was sat at with another man, the others working nodded to her as if telling her to take a break as they went to clean the glass, when she was sat down the man which helped her left Jessica with the male already sat there. She looked up and felt her voice vanish, her throat running dry as she mumbled **"Jim Moriarty..."**

Jim, who was dressed in some casual wear and a pint in one hand gave her wink as he took a swig of his drink, placing the glass back down he smiled at her **"Kitten, no hard feelings?"** he asked, nodding towards her shoulder, Jessica stayed silent **"Ignoring me? How rude."** He said with a chuckle, she shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Oh come now kitten, I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other but I told you to stay away from Holmes."**

**"Fuck you, Jim"** Was all Jessica said to the male, he went wide eyed and opened his mouth, pretending to be shocked and wagging his finger with a grin he grumbled **"Oh Kitten...So feisty."** He quickly finished his drink before standing looking down to her **"I just came to see how you were; I can see you're well, I hope you're up for playing another game because like it or not...you're going to help me destroy Sherlock Holmes**." He leant down to her, she turned her head as his came closer, his lips curled as he placed a hand onto her face, forcing her to have eye contact with him. **"Oh...It's going to be so much fun."** He placed his lips upon hers forcefully, she was a little taken back but frowned, biting down onto his lip and drawing blood, he pulled back, wiping his lip and looking at his hand, a slight red mark was left as he looked to her, licking the blood which had reappeared on his lip **"You'd do well to show me some respect, Kitten."** And with that he turned and left, the other man who sat her at his table also moved from the bar and followed Moriarty out.

Jessica sat there, she could taste blood on her lip from where she bit him, a shiver went down her spine as her lips tingled; she could still feel those cold lips on hers, she felt sick again whenever Jim came into her head she felt sick. She sat there for a few more minutes before returning to work, although the whole time she was serving the customers the more uncomfortable she felt, as if someone was watching her, it was become a reoccurring feeling she was starting to think it was just paranoia.

Before she knew it her shift had ended, one am had came and she was allowed to go home, bidding goodbye to her workmates she left and pulled her jacket over her shoulders, buttoning up her jacket she pushed her hands into its pockets and let out a sigh, beginning the walk home to 221b, as she walked she still felt eyes on her, turning around she saw nothing although when she faced forward she stopped with a small noise escaping her lips, Sherlock was stood in front of her with a sly grin **"How was work?"** he asked as he turned his back to her, holding his hand out slightly to her, Jessica quickly took it, entwining their fingers as she let out a happy sigh, his hands seemed so big compared to hers which caused her to smile. **"It was alright..."  
**

Silence fell between the two; she moved closer to him to whom he didn't react, she looked up at him **"Is everything okay?"** She asked, slightly concerned, it wasn't unnatural for Sherlock to go silent but it did bother her. Sherlock turned down a small ally which cut out onto Baker Street but neither came out of the other side, instead Sherlock released her hand and turned to her, pushing her against the wall slightly, before she could question his actions hot lips attached onto hers, her back touching the wall as he wrapped his arms wrapped around her body, lifting her from the ground and punning her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist to give herself more hold as they passionately kissed.

As they pulled away Jessica began to heavily pant as did Sherlock, his forehead against hers as she breathlessly asked him what the kiss was for, he didn't answer her at first, he lowered her to the ground as her legs undone from around his waist. His hands stayed on her hips as he caught his breath, staring at her lips as he spoke **"I got bored and came to see you at work...I saw you share that kiss... "**

Jessica shook her head "**Sherlock it's not what you think..!"** She panicked; her hands went around his waist and rested against the back of his coat. **"Moriarty...Sherlock..."** She started with a mumble but she was silenced by Sherlock's lips again, when he pulled away he started speaking **"I know."** Was all he said as he pulled from her completely, walking through the ally and to the end, entering Baker Street, Jessica followed after him slightly confused **"Wait, what do you mean you know?"**

He turned to her and just gave a small gentle smile as he began walking backwards, Jessica felt suspicious as she eyed him **"Wait, did you plan this?"** although Sherlock continued to give that smile, Jessica twitched lightly as he spoke **"He seems interested in you, I needed to know how interested." **Sherlock turned around and took out a key, opening the main door to 221b, Jessica passed him and Sherlock entered behind her, shutting and locking the door as he did. Jessica stood by the stairs glaring at him, trying to keep her voice down for the sake of Mrs. Hudson she began to talk. **"What is your problem?! You let a killer get close to me knowing he was interested and didn't even give me a warning? You suck Sherlock Holmes!"  
**  
**"Do you not even care about my safety?"** She asked angrily, Sherlock let out a sigh **"You were fine, I kept an eye on you." **Jessica twitched, turning away from him and heading over to her front door, reaching into her pocket she noticed her key was missing, her head slumped against her door. Swearing under her breath she turned to Sherlock and whispered **"Guess I'm with you tonight..."** The male just watched her as she headed up the stairs towards 221b's living room. Sherlock grinned to himself, removing his hand from his pocket to show a set of keys **"Tragic, just tragic"** he placed the keys back and made his way up behind Jessica.

Pushing open the living room door she removed her jacket, placing it on the coffee table as she let out a sigh and stretched, she heard the living room door shut behind her, a click indicating it was locked, and her body went tense as a pair of hands touched her waist and slide to her stomach. **"Sherlock...I'm angry at you remember?"**  
He rubbed his head against the back of hers as he felt her hands run along his. **"I'm sorry... but knowing he touched you...kissed you... you're mine..."** He brought his voice to a whisper as he placed kissed to her neck, his hands slid under her shirt, feeling her curves. Jessica felt her breathing getting faster as her eyes half closed, watching as his hands felt her skin, she had never seen Sherlock this way before nor did she ever expect she'd get touched this way by him, she could tell he was nervous by the slight shake he had in his body, knowing this was probably the first time he had been this way with someone, she never thought the consulting detective could get jealous let alone jealous of his own little plan, her body felt hot just from his touch, his voice wasn't helping specially when he whispered. **"Sherlock..."** She whimpered as she turned her body around, locking lips with him, he backed her up against the dining table, maybe it was a good idea John was at Sarah's tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, it was a bit poo...oh well.**  
**Don't forget to review!**


	10. John Is Away So Sherlock Will Play (M)

**Guest: I know bolding things can be annoying but it's really for my sake more then others, if someone mentions a mistake or something wrong I can easily find it by skimming the bolded words. Seeing as I can't read things fully.(It's a habit) But If I get anymore complaints I'll be sure to change every chapter to normal. Thank you for your feedback!**

**Thank you to everyone who has left feedback good and bad. I'm glad you are all taking time out of your busy days to read what I have to offer!**

**I've been writing this since the release of my last chapter and I've researched how to write scenes like this, what words to use, how to word it and many other things, I really can't write sex, I've rewritten this repeatedly and this is the best I could come up with. **

**I've tried to keep Sherlock Holmes in character, like, crying at my work because it's bad kind of tried.**

**I own nothing during this other then Jessica Harper.**

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTACTS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE  
SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT EFFECT THE MAIN STORY**

* * *

Jessica and Sherlock parted slowly staring at one another, she could feel her cheeks beginning to turn a hot red as the man she had fallen in love with was staring back at her, his eyes full of confusion and love, this situation was new for him, the great Sherlock Holmes knew everything important apart from what to do when he falls for someone. Jessica raised her hands and undone the taller beings coat, pushing it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, his scarf soon joined as her eyes drifted to the remaining clothing that hid that beautiful body from her, that damn purple shirt that his body itself seemed to be prying open, her fingers touched the silk clothing as her other hand opened the jacket to which Sherlock, himself, removed and thrown over onto the sofa.

Sherlock felt his heart racing, his emotions seemed to be going everywhere as did his hands, which had cupped her buttocks and lifted her onto the dining table, placing himself between her legs in which she let him, never having been in this situation before he was unsure on how things were supposed to go, he knew all about sex of course, John had a wide selection on his laptop's browser history which Sherlock had accidentally purposely clicked on, but the emotional side of it he had never expected to come across, but he had and he liked it, the way Jessica looked and the way her body felt was just exhilarating.

Jessica broke their kiss once again only to laugh slightly as he looked to her confused and slightly concerned, she covered her mouth and looked up towards him she had no idea why she was laughing but she just knew she had to. As her laugh turning into a chuckle she began to speak **"Am I dreaming...?"**  
Sherlock felt a twitch at the side of his lips as his head went down, resting on her neck to which he placed light kisses. **"Sherlock..."** She whispered out, although it sounded like a sensation of her body however she really needed him to confirm that this wasn't a dream, she felt him bite her skin causing her to gasp to which she felt his lips curl into a smile.** "You talk too much...boring..."**

She pushed him off and brought herself to stand while looking at him, the way Sherlock looked was unbelievable, if anything he seemed vulnerable, smudged lipstick over his lips, the neatly tucked purple shirt was now messy, pulled out in places and hanging over his trousers which only lead her to notice his arousal indented by his crotch. She licked her lips seductively, it had been awhile since she had sex, well, decent sex.

Her hands now placed onto his crotch as her hands rubbed the indent of his cock through the clothing, the noises and expressions Sherlock had began to make only made her put more pressure, one hand stayed over the arousal, the other undone his trousers only to reveal black briefs that clung to his body for dear life, the indent she saw now only began to pick up her excitement, her vision moved up to his face to which their lips clashed together almost instantly, she could feel his cock pulsing as she slowly pushed the briefs down, allowing his cock to feel the cold air and her skin, she could feel Sherlock's hands start to make their way down her body, down towards her waist but past that, into her trousers. What he did next made her go weak at the knees, his fingers rubbing her wetness through the thin line of cloth that was her underwear.

"**...Sherlock..."** She whimpered into his mouth to which he groaned in return her body quivering at his very touch, she felt his fingers speed up to which she pumped her hand faster, their kiss broke as they looked to each other, each showing the same lustful look as breathing got faster.  
**"Jessica...I'm going..."** He started but Jessica stopped him with a kiss pulling away almost instantly to give him a nod **"Me too..."** was all she could muster as she felt herself getting closer, closer to that point where she knew her legs would give way, she could tell he was feeling it to.

Sherlock moved his free hand onto hers to stop her movement as he stopped himself, she looked up at him, almost pain in her face from him stopping but that soon changed as he began to push down the black clothing that covered her legs, as she stepped out of the fallen clothing she was once again lift up and placed back onto the dining table, the elders cock pushed against her underwear covered opening. Sherlock looked to her, hands on either side of her face as he placed a soft kiss to her lips and then her forehead.

**"Jessica... I want you... I have done since I met you...Since you deduced me from a glance; no one irritates me, annoys me or frustrates me more than you do..."**  
Jessica could feel his hands snaking their way around the sides of her underwear and pulling them down slowly, they fell the rest of the way down, sliding down her legs which caused her to twitch lightly. **"You're so romantic...you know that right?"** She said sarcastically before biting her bottom lip, feeling the tip of his cock rub against her clit.

She saw a smirk appear on his lips as he moved his body closer to hers, his cock pushed against her now bare pussy **"Sherlock... Protection..."** She mumbled, he looked to her awkwardly before she began to laugh, this was Sherlock Holmes, a virgin and only experienced in the porn he had watched why would he had any type of protection, luckily she was always prepared.

Looking towards her jacket and back up to Sherlock she smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips **"Check my wallet..."** she whined, the longer it took the more she wanted him, as he moved she couldn't help herself but watch as the half naked erecting showing consulting detective leant down, reaching for the jacket that was sprawled on the coffee table, removing the wallet from the pocket he made his way back Jessica. She opened up the wallet once it came into her grasp, removing the condom from the back and opening it, placing the wallet behind her on the dining table.

Jessica looked at the condom in her hand as her body began to feel nervous, this was happening, this was really happening, even if it was a dream it was still happening some way or another, she felt a larger hand take hers. Looking towards each other she smiled, this was what she wanted, nervous or not this was the one man she believed in, the man she had fallen in love with.  
She brought her hand down and pushed the condom onto his cock, unravelling it to cover the whole shaft.  
**"Jessica..."** He asked, it was clear what he was asking via the sound of his voice and she knew he'd never say it, it wasn't in his character, his personality.  
**"I want to... with you, Mr. Holmes."**

She shifted herself slightly to get more comfortable before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, as she did he shifted closer to her, rubbing his cock against her pussy before sliding himself into her, she gasped at his size, it was bigger then what she expected, bigger then what she had in the past. She clung to him as he slowly laid her down, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to thrust, she couldn't help but moan to which she received grunts back from him.

He looked to the woman under him, the woman he was penetrating and part of him was surprised, he had let someone in, he liked this person and it was rare for him to like someone since they always seemed so boring, but this girl could deduce him, she was intelligent, no she wasn't boring; and she was his, not Moriartys, his. His hands pushed up her shirt, lifting it over her head and off her arms, his hands went around her back, fiddling with the bra strap to which she reached round and undone for him, getting impatient, once that piece was gone he attacked her breasts, kissing, licking, biting and rubbing as he thrusted.

Her mind was going blank, her body felt good, really good, each thrust and touch he done to her body drove this girl wild. The feel of his cock was equally amazing, for a man that had only watched porn he sure knew what buttons to press and how to press them. **"Fuck...Sherlock!"** She moaned out, legs around his waist tightened as she lifted his head to meet those perfectly shaped lips, kissing them had as his hands stayed on her breasts.

The noises Sherlock began to make surprised even him, if he knew sex felt this good he would've attempting finding someone tolerable sooner, he picked up his speed and roughness, moving himself up from lips so he was standing, his hands on either side of her legs almost prying them open as he thrusted, watching her body move with each push, her breasts bounced as her hands made fists, covering her face with an arm as she moaned.

He was going to cum, he could feel it raising up as sweat dripping down the side of his face, by this point his trousers had descended with his briefs, he reached down and began to pull her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as her legs made their way back around his and her arms around that slender neck, they kissed harshly, tongues twisting around one another and saliva was exchanged. Between kisses Jessica managed to hint that she was about to cum; to which Sherlock pulled her closer. With one final thrust he broke their kiss and held her against his sweaty torso, his head buried into her neck groaning out her name as she did his; however she had came a few minutes before him.

Both stayed for a few minutes in that position, beads of sweat trickling down each other's frames as one chest hit another via panting, almost gasping for air as they felt their body's calm. Sherlock was the one who pulled away, his hand clasped around the condom as he pulled out of her. She felt empty the second he was gone but it also dawned onto her that she was naked, she noticed Sherlock pulling up his briefs and trousers as the consulting detective headed towards the kitchen to dispose of the use condom, Jessica however now feeling embarrassed panicked, looking for the one thing that could cover her there and then, unfortunately the only thing that was around laid on the floor. She grabbed the large coat, pulling it over her arms and holding it together. With her face bright red she looked towards the slender male as he made his way back to her, the condom now gone from sight**. "That was err...I mean I... Thank you..?" **He stuttered, it was clear feelings and emotions were the last thing the consulting detective was ever going to learn, well that and the solar system.

She couldn't help but smile at his words, she knew how terrible it was when it came to relationships with anyone in general, going onto tip toes she placed a kiss to his lips **"You're welcome..."** was said with a smile which for once made him smile, not one of the small ones that lasted a glance but one that stayed there as he looked down at her. **"You should do that more often...it suits you, Sherlock."**

A few more pleasantries were exchanged before both made their way towards his bedroom, it being the closest, and nothing would change how she felt about this man; nothing he did or could do would change it. She believed in him, in more ways than one.

* * *

**Yea, sex scenes are terrible when I write them. But thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you will leave me some feedback. Any questions that you may have just add it to your feedback and I'll reply in my next chapter!**


	11. The Webcam (A Scandal in Belgravia)

**This chapter may seem confusing as I've tried to keep it with the actually episode so time skipping is here and there. Hopefully it won't confuse you as much as it confused me when I reread it.**

**Big thank you to Madlizzie29 for the lovely Private Message and a big thank you to Rossi's Lil Devil for their reviews and lovely words!**

**I own nothing other then Jessica Harper.**

* * *

The following morning only brought shock to Doctor Watson as he entered 221b's living room, seeing clothes scattered and a condom rapper mixed in with what seemed to be Sherlock's scarf, he noticed the bra and the panties and only felt his cheeks heat as his attention moved towards the Consulting Detectives bedroom door, shut, probably locked from the inside. John, who still had red cheeks began to collect the fallen clothes from the floor; folding them up only to place them onto the coffee table. He thought it strange that he only found the top half of Sherlock's clothing but he shrugged it off, he needed Tea, strong tea.

Jessica woke an hour after John had came home, looking to her side she saw the sleeping form of the no longer virgin, Sherlock Holmes, it was rare for her to wake before the other, rubbing her eyes as one hand pushed hair from her makeup smudged face, looking around the room she cursed under her breath seeing no clothes around for her to wear, she reached for what seemed to be a dressing gown attached to the back of the door. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and tied it up around the middle, unlocking and opening the door she made her way into 221b's living space, she somewhat jumped when she saw the clothes folded but assumed it was Sherlock sometime during the night although her attention moved towards the male sitting in his chair with a grin upon his lips and tea in his hands **"Morning!"** He chirped, Jessica just laughed nervously.  
**"Oh...John... Hello!"** She stuttered at his name and had to hold back from laughing aloud, John seemed to have picked up on this but kept that small grin over his lips as his eyes moved back to his cup, sipping it before speaking.

"**You and Sherlock then... have fun?"** He asked, moving his eyes back over to her, watching her gather up her clothes frantically. She was so embarrassed, not expecting to see John today, or at least not naked wearing his flatmates dressing gown. Jessica sighed, turning her body back to face John as she spoke up, trying to sound confident.

"**Yes, we had sex, it's not weird...Okay it's a little weird..."** John rolled his eyes before his body gave a shrug, she left the living room and began her descent down the stairs, heading back towards her own bedroom just to tidy herself up and then to return.

Sherlock exited his bedroom, wearing a dark t-shirt with matching pajama bottoms, over the top was a dark red dressing gown which was loosely tied around his waist, John was typing away on his laptop in the same chair Jessica had seen him in. Sherlock soon emerged with a mug of tea, upon noticing the newspaper on the dining table he proceeded to make his way over, flicking through it casually.  
**"What are you typing?"** Sherlock asked.

"**Blog"** Was all John replied with, the creaking of stairs made Sherlock eye the door before his attention went back to the newspaper, the conversation then continued, although Sherlock's voice sounded as if he knew exactly what John was typing about.

"**About?"**

"**Us."  
"You mean me."**

"**Why would you assume that?"** John asked, almost irritated and insulted that this man thought his blog was just about the work of Sherlock Holmes.  
**"Well, you're typing a lot."** Sherlock explained poorly, Jessica entered the room with soft pink cheeks, her hair sat in a messy bun, she had no effort to shower although she probably should, her clothes changed and her makeup removed and once again applied which showed around the sides of her face where she had rushed it. She smiled over at John who returned it with a nod as if to bid her good morning once again; placing the extra dressing gown on the side of the sofa she headed into the kitchen and made herself some tea, no one was telling her to leave so she just assumed she was allowed. Making her way back into the living room now she heard the door bell go to which Sherlock went to answer.

"**Right then...So what have we got?"**

From then everything went by so quickly, many people came with problems and issues for Sherlock to solve, although most of what he was given was dismissed almost immediately. One after the other came and left 221b, Sherlock's answers seemed almost insulting to some of these poor people who are only after slight help.  
**"I think my husband might be having an affair."** A young woman mentioned, sat in 221b with tears welling up in her eyes, she was on the larger side then what they had normally seen, Jessica felt for the poor women who had given her husband some of her best years only to suspect he might be cheating on her. Sherlock stood almost instantly and opened the door **"Yes"** was all he said, the poor women left in tears to which Jessica turned and punched Sherlock in the arm.  
**"Don't be so rude."** She spat at him angrily before heading into the kitchen to make some more tea, Sherlock stood there confused and looked to John who had diverted his gaze and held back a laugh, when he looked towards the confused Detective he just gave a shrug and shook his head.

A few weeks past and they had some strange people coming and going, one seemed to be this almost creepy gentleman who entered the flat holding an urn, he didn't say much and when he did say was, well, to say the least weird. **"She's not my real aunt. She's been replaced, I know she has. I know human ash!"** he cried, his grip on the urn tightened which just caused Jessica to place a hand over her face, lowering her head and shaking it. Sherlock twitched and pointed to the door **"Leave."**

Jessica was starting to get sick and tired of people coming and going and it was obvious Sherlock was getting irritated, she had caught him sneaking a cigarette here and there when John wasn't looking which just reminded her not to long ago sneaking cigarettes in at times when her boyfriend wasn't around, he was never a fan of smokers and Jessica never told the man she had lived with that she was one, not that it matters now. It was terribly hard to have a smoking habit when one lives in London, expensive to say the least. Part of her craved it, the taste and the smell even though she knew nothing about it was healthy or sexy.

After six or seven weeks Jessica was about to give up and find something else to do than hang around with the Consulting detective and his blogger but two young nerd like gentleman took her fancy as they made the assent towards the living room.

"**We have this website...It explains the true meaning of comic books, because people miss a lot of the themes..."** The male continued although Sherlock had already walked into the kitchen, almost bored and looking through cupboards, probably for his cigarettes that Jessica had hidden with John's knowledge, in fact it was his idea. **"But then all the comic books started coming true..." **The gentleman added, Sherlock quickly came back into the room, his face showing interest as he took a seat.

"**Oh? Interesting. Tell me more."**

Jessica spent most of her time in 221b, cleaning up after both John and Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson agreed to lower her rent slightly if she kept an eye on the boys, keeping it clean and making sure both got fed, Sherlock had a habit of not eating which Jessica had slowly began to catch up on.  
John and Sherlock had both gone with the two nerd like men, Sherlock seemed exhausted but excited, she assumed he had just been tired of waiting for something interesting, Jessica wanted to go but she really wasn't in the correct state of mind to deal with Sherlock and his bluntness today so she thought it best to sit this one out. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, mood swings here and there began to lash out inside her head and with how Sherlock seemed to avoid her when they were alone showed he had noticed.  
**  
**She sat there for a few minutes, trying to work out what was making her go from crying to laughing before it hit her, she was quite stupid when it came to herself** "Period." **She mumbled, she always tended to get mood swings before she was due on. Sighing to herself she cleaned the rest of the boy's living room and headed back towards her own flat to relax in a hot bath but as she headed down the stairs Sherlock and John headed up **"Case solved already..?" **Jessica asked but Sherlock ignored her as he entered the living room. Jessica turned towards John and shrugged to which she received a shrug back as he made his way past.

The days seemed to be going by so quickly, she left Sherlock's room wearing his dressing gown once again, she had considered leaving clothes in his bedroom but she never really saw the point seeing as she lived literally under him. Rubbing her eyes she yawned while bidding the two men a good morning. Sherlock was leaning over Johns shoulder as the blogger typed.

"**The Geek Interpreter...What's that**?" Sherlock asked frowning, the redhead giggled slightly as she watched them both, John was typing up his blog for the most recent case which took Sherlock a little longer then she anticipated**. "What does it need a title for?" **He asked again still frowning but making his way out of the room and towards his own bedroom, Jessica kept her eyes on John and noticed a smile appear over his lips which made her eyes roll, both seemed to antagonize each other.  
**  
**Sherlock exited his bedroom not long after, dressed, ready and on the phone** "Okay. Yes. Oh brilliant!" **He cried excitedly, hanging up.** "Both of you, washed and dressed, meet you at Bart's." **As he grabbed his coat, leaving the building almost instantly, Jessica and John shared a look before they headed in different directions to dress.**  
**Both shared a taxi as they headed towards their destination**. "So... How are things with Sherlock?" **John asked her as he peered out of the window; Jessica turned her attention towards him, a little taken back by his question.

"**Oh, it's going okay. I think..." **She answered, not really sure how to answer the question since when it came to Sherlock Holmes they never really done much talking.** "Yea, it's okay." **She repeated with a smile crossing her lips as her attention moved to outside of the cab, watching as things passed by, seeing every day people walking their dogs, rushing to work, meeting a loved one or just taking a simple walk, part of Jessica wished she had never caught her boyfriend cheating, perhaps if she didn't she'd be one of those simple people who'd wake up without fear that there was a chance someone named Jim would appear to make her life a living hell.

"**He seems happier, and by happier I mean he's not acting like a dick... well, he's acting less of a dick." **John corrected himself which just caused Jessica to laugh aloud, she hated when people mocked Sherlock but part of her could never be angry at John, the way he worded things just made her laugh when it came to Sherlock, he acts as if they hate each other when in reality they are the best of friends although neither of them would admit it, specially not to one another.

Once inside St. Bartholomew's Hospital Jessica and Sherlock examined a woman's body that was lying on the table as John stood on the other side while Lestrade stood nearby them, Jessica assumed that Lestrade is the one that phoned Sherlock. The consulting detective pulled out a magnifier, checking over the woman as Jessica tapped her foot impatiently, she couldn't find anything wrong with this girl other than small red marks.  
The two flatmates soon began to argue, Sherlock firing the first shot **"Do people actually read your blog?" **he asked, looking towards John at the time which made him oblivious to Jessica, who had raised her hand towards his question.

"**Where do you think our clients come from?"** John retaliated, now looking over the woman himself although not as close as Sherlock had.  
**"I have a website."** He mumbled, his attention also back onto the woman.  
**"In which you enumerate two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash. Nobody's reading your website."** John mentioned, not looking up from the body but a smile pulling at the side of his lips. Sherlock, who almost felt insulted, brought himself up from the woman, glancing over to Jessica who once again had her hand raised.

"**Two hundred and forty-three..."** She corrected, when John looked back at her she began to lower her hand; she wasn't being much help as she held back a giggle. Sherlock walked over towards her, taking her by the hand the two of them left, leaving John, who was still looking over the woman.

"**Right then. Dyed blonde hair; with no obvious cause of death except for these speckles, whatever they are."** Doctor Watson commented, as he brought himself up from the dead body he began looking around the room and noticing his two friends had gone leaving Lestrade covering his mouth, his cheeks raised indicating he was smiling. John sighed and bid him goodbye and soon left after the other two.

Jessica and Sherlock sat in the cab back to 221b, silence fell between the two which irritated Jessica, neither had really spoken about their relationship but now they were alone what not start?

"**What are we?"** She spoke up, turning to look at Sherlock who slowly moved his head to meet her gaze.  
**"What are you talking about?"**  
**"You bloody know what."** She growled, moving her attention towards the window. Sherlock sat there confused, trying to read her body language before he looked forward, blinking a few times and bringing his attention back to her.

"**You don't annoy me as much as you first did, not anymore anyway." **Sherlock muttered, noticing she had sighed which just caused him to roll his eyes. Jessica was about to argue and ask what that exactly meant but she stopped herself, looking down at their hands, when had their fingers entwined, when did they even start holding hands in the cab, her cheeks began to feel hot as she looked back up to him only to quickly look away, he had caught her staring. The grip on her hand tightened, a smile graced her lips, it didn't matter they didn't have a label, not really.

The day progressed as normal, night came and the new day began, Sherlock had solved the case as usual which gave John something to work on, his blog. Jessica had fallen asleep on their sofa, listening to the two of them bicker, as morning came she soon awoke.  
**"Oh, for god's sake!"** is what brought Jessica out of her daze, looking over to the consulting detective who had a mouth full of toast and looking over his partner's shoulder as John typed away. **"What?"** John asked in a bored tone, used to Sherlock commenting on what he types and titles things.  
**"The speckled blonde?!" **Sherlock cried out, John frowned at the man but continued to type, almost ignoring him, Jessica stood and headed to her own flat, it was too early in the morning for this rubbish.

A few more weeks passed, god knows how quickly or when it did but it had, Jessica had gone to visit her family for a few days, being as her birthday was getting closer. One morning she was sitting at the dining table inside her mother's kitchen, sipping at some tea as she awaited the paperboy to delivery. Her mother brought it in and handed it to her, a sly smile over her lips to which Jessica frowned but she soon understood why, there on the front page, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson. She rolled her eyes as her mother smiled **"Guess you should be getting home?"** She commented which just caused Jessica to nod slightly.

Tomorrow would be her birthday although that isn't what brought her back, although something brought her back, Hat-Man and Robin had brought her back. She hadn't told either of them she was going back to Kent to visit family but then again, neither of them asked as she pulled a suitcase through the main door of 221b. She had missed a call here and there from Sherlock but a text always came through after mentioning that he had accidentally called her, typically she took it as Sherlock's way of saying he was worried. She knocked on 221b's door, Mrs. Hudson answered and welcomed her back with a hug and a offer of tea which Jessica took happily as she shut the door behind her, or at least she had thought it shut. Jessica placed her bags outside of her flat before following Mrs. Hudson up towards the boy's living room, no one seemed to be there which wasn't strange to say the least, both women frowned and began to clean up, Mrs. Hudson picked up a mug and an almost empty bottle of milk from the living room and headed into the kitchen, tutting to herself as she looked around, the mess was disgusting. She placed the mug onto the table and headed over towards the fridge, upon opening it she stood bag almost gagging at the smell, Jessica pocked her head around the corner before entering**. "Everything alright?"** She asked, noticing the bag in the fridge, she headed towards it and retrieved it, as she held it up a small nervous laugh left her throat** "Oh dear...Thumbs..." **Jessica mumbled, turning the bag to get a closer look, she placed the bag back into the fridge as she heard a man gasp behind her. Both turned to this mysterious man as he stuttered. **"The door...it was..."** he then fell to the ground, Jessica hurried to his side and held up his head, shaking her hand as a fan as Mrs. Hudson stood there in terror before calling out "Boys! You've got another one!"

The man who was soon to be identified as Phil regained conscious, sitting on one of the dining table chairs that had been moved into the lounge, a mug rested in his hands as he sighed silently. John sat on the sofa behind him as Jessica sat in Sherlock's chair, looking at the man with pity, he had probably came here with a simple case for the great Sherlock Holmes to solve and instead was greeted by a bag of thumbs placed casually in the fridge. Sherlock broke the silence as he moved to stand behind his chair. **"Tell us, from the start. Don't be boring."** He almost sounded exhausted, as if he knew this case was going to be a pile of crap for him, but Phil began to explain.

Jessica drifted in and out of what this man was saying and only caught parts of it, she was tired from travel so you couldn't really blame her for not paying that much attention. He was somewhere in the country when his car broke down, upon trying to start the engine once again after many tries it still didn't start, he looked around for any sign of someone or something but saw nothing other then field and road, but a man caught his eye, a man down by the river wearing a red jacket, his back to the road not really paying attention, Phil ignored it and attempted once again to start his car, it made strange noises before a loud bang could be heard, almost like a gunshot, sighing he left the car and looked over at the man he saw previously only to notice he was now on the ground. Phil called out to see if he was okay, when nothing was responded he went to check the man only to find blood, quite a lot of blood, on the back of his head.

Once Phil had finished explaining he took the final drink of his tea and Jessica stood to take his mug, heading into the kitchen before she heard Sherlock make a small before saying with a sarcastic like smile **"John, I have a job for you. Isn't that nice?"** to which John frowned, he knew this wouldn't be good.

Today was Jessica's birthday, she had turned a big twenty-nine, one more year till she was thirty which just made her groan, rolling over in the double bed and cuddling closer to the warmth that was there, she wore a large baggy top which compared to the naked form next to her was Sunday best. Hearing her phone make a noise she turned to check, a very impatient message from John along with 5 missed calls. She turned back to Sherlock and placed a kiss to his cheek before nudging him **"You need to get up..."** she mumbled, half asleep still as she pulled herself from the warm bed and excited the room, heading towards the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and done her business before exiting, heading into the living room where she heard voices, as she passed through the door she suddenly felt exposed when John's voice could be heard, she was positive that John had lead the day before. Sherlock was sat in nothing but a bed sheet on his laptop in the middle of the living room, this would seem normal seeing as this was his place of living but he wasn't alone, he seemed to be Skyping with John who covered his eyes once Jessica came into view **"Jessica!"** He cried. Jessica turned immediately and retreated back to Sherlock's room, the consulting Detective just had a perverted type grin twitch at the side of his mouth as John removed the hand from his eyes **"Sherlock..."** He said with a sigh.

**"Look this is a six, John."** Sherlock commented, the doorbell ringing but being ignored, he adjusted the screen so his face could be seen via the laptops camera before he continued **"There's no point in my leaving the flat for anything less than a seven. We agreed. Now, go back, show me the grass."**

While this was going on Jessica continued to get dress, her cheeks still felt warm, thank god she had something on, that would've been a lot worse if she was wearing what Sherlock was. Once dressed she took her brush and headed back into the living room as Sherlock began to examine what was on his screen **"We agreed it yesterday. Stop...closer..."**

Jessica pulled a chair up next to Sherlock and sat, brushing her hair as she looked towards the laptop, looking at the mud that was being shown but it was soon twisted and John came into view, looking directly at the camera.** "I wasn't even at home yesterday! I was in Dublin!"**

"**Well, it's hardly my fault you weren't listening."** Sherlock said calmly but Jessica just shook her head, placing the brush on the table next to the laptop, pushing an Alice band to keep it from her eyes just as the doorbell could be heard again, she watched Sherlock turn in his seat and look towards the stairs **"SHUT UP!"** He yelled angrily, turning back towards the laptop. Jessica sat there awkwardly, biting her bottom lip to hold back her laugh, she would never admit to him she enjoyed it when he was angry.  
**"Do you just continue talking when I'm away?"**

"**I don't know. How often are you away? Now, show me the car that backfired!"**  
She watched the camera move; you could hear John sigh as he headed up towards Phil's car. Jessica looked at the surroundings; it was quite a beautiful place, she'd be happy to break down there if it was sunnier, to an extent.  
**"That's the one that made the noise, yes?" **Jessica asked, the camera moved to show John once again.**  
"Yeah. And if you're thinking gunshot, there wasn't one."** John commented, Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.**  
"I didn't suspect one anyway, John, but continue." **Jessica said with a tired expression, it seemed Sherlock had done the same, giving John a blunt look almost asking if he thought the consulting detective was an idiot. John gave a heartfelt sigh, you'd think he was used to these snide remarks from the two of them but you'd be wrong. John went back to explaining.**  
"He wasn't shot; he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument which then magically disappeared along with the killer. That's got to be an eight at least."  
**Sherlock had lent back in his chair, rubbing a finger back and forth over his top lip as he began to think, Jessica continued to watch what John was doing, her mind trailed off to objects that could be used and then, as if by magic, disappear, part of her suspected it wasn't murder nor suicide, accident came to her but how was it an accident, the man couldn't exactly bludgeon himself to death and then hide the weapon, no, something else.

"**You're got two minutes, and then want to know more about the driver." **Someone called out to John, Jessica frowned "Oh forget him." She muttered aloud, Sherlock waved his hand dismissively at the camera before he continued her sentence.** "He's an idiot; why else would he think himself a suspect?"  
**The man who had called to John before leant over and looked into the camera **"I think he's a suspect!"**

Jessica glared at the man almost with a blank stare as she angrily voiced her thoughts** "Nobody cares what you think, if you were actually thinking, gods forbid you wouldn't have asked for help!"  
**Sherlock looked towards her before leaning in angrily towards the camera** "Pass us over." **He requested, john rolled his eyes but done as asked and passed the laptop over but kept a hold of it, you could hear John mumbling about using the mute button of neither Jessica nor Sherlock behaved.**  
"Up a bit! I'm not talking from down here!" **Sherlock groaned, John had tilted the laptop which gave the two a slanted image of the male in question. John just pushed the laptop forward towards the man **"Just take it, take it!" **He cried. The man although shocked took the laptop and looked at the screen, Sherlock kept his blank look although you could tell he was angry from the way he spoke, quickly and bluntly.

"**Having driven to an isolated location and successfully committed a crime without a single witness, why would he then call the police and consult a detective?" **  
Jessica lent over as the man spoke and asked Sherlock who he was exactly, he quickly confirmed it was an idiot called Carter, Detective Inspector Carter to be exact, Jessica nodded but it still didn't make up for the fact this Carter was an idiot, an embarrassing idiot at that.

"**He's trying to be clever. It's over-confidence." **Carter protested with a growl.  
Sherlock sighed in exasperation, he was getting bored with this man and it was quite obvious as to why.** "Did you see him? Morbidly obese, the undisguised halitosis of a single man living on his own, the right sleeve of an internet porn addict and the breathing pattern of an untreated heart condition. Low self-esteem, tiny IQ and a limited life expectancy and you think he's an audacious criminal mastermind?!"  
**Sherlock turned in his chair then finished his** sentence "Don't worry, this is just stupid."  
**

Jessica turned and looked towards the man who seemed to spontaneously appeared in the living room, sat in John's chair. She blinked a few times, since when had Phil came into this living room, this building, she heard no noise of anyone entering 221b dismorning and she was sure he left yesterday evening, she shrugged it off however, when you're with Sherlock Holmes you expect weird things like this to happen. Pushing her chair out she came to stand** "Tea?" **She offered to Phil, feeling rude that she hadn't offered it earlier but he denied.**  
"What did he say...heart what?"** He asked her with an anxious voice, she walked over to him and tapped his head apologetically, almost patronisingly before heading into the kitchen and turning the kettle on.**  
"Go to the stream." **Sherlock continued, dismissing Jessica and Phil with his attention all on his laptop.**  
"What's in the stream?" **Carter asked but only received a sigh of annoyance from the laptop.**  
"Go and see." **Also came from the Laptop as Carter handed it back towards John, as he did Mrs. Hudson made her way up into the living room, followed by two men wearing suits, dashing suits actually.**  
"Sherlock, you weren't answering your doorbell!" **She worryingly stated as the men pushed past her, they looked around and took to account Phil was sat there, one of the men looked to the other.**  
"His room's thought the back. Get home some clothes."** One of them said as the other nodded, heading towards his location. Jessica, who had spilt water down her shirt, not too long ago had exited back into Sherlock's room to borrow a shirt as hers dried, what perfect timing. The bedroom door opened and she quickly turned, her arms crossed, hands resting on the opposite shoulders as she cried out **"Who the hell are you?!"** although as she did Sherlock had said that same line to the one left in the living room.

"**Sorry Mr. Holmes. You're coming with us." **The suited man said, making his way over to Sherlock only to reach out and slowly shut the laptop, John's panicked voice came to a stop. Jessica was pulled into the living room, bra on display clutching her wet shirt and some clothes for Sherlock** "Sherlock what..." **She asked confused as to what was happening, he just shrugged looking towards the other with a small glare, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Worryingly she pulled the wet shirt back over her, she then turned to the gentleman who had walked in on her** "If It wasn't so early in the morning I'd punch you right in the face... Ever heard of knocking or was your mother uneducated with manners to?"**

She turned her back to this man and walked over to Sherlock, her hand placed lightly on his back as one of the men, who had identified himself as 'Plummer' looked towards Jessica and then the clothes as his colleague came back into view with a pair of shoes.**  
"Please Mr. Holmes. Where you're going, you'll want to be dressed." **Plummer sighed.

Jessica looked this man up and down, frowning lightly, his suit was nice, to nice for someone to wear so regularly, roughly seven hundred pounds worth, he was unarmed judging from his stance, it didn't look uncomfortable, his nails seemed manicured but that didn't necessarily mean it was an important place. Her eyes moved to his hands, the right hand sat over the left, his shoes were for more indoor work then outdoors. In the sunlight she saw small shiny strands over his trousers and other parts of his clothing, small dog, no, two small dogs, perhaps three. Three dogs, smartly dressed, normally held a gun and had an expensive suit that was worn indoors with these dogs, his shoes meant indoor work, the only things it could point to in her head was a Royal.

"Oh I know exactly where I'm going."

Sherlock said with a smug smile, his eyes darted towards Jessica before back to Plummer** "I'll need my second in command."**

Before Jessica knew it she was inside of Buckingham Palace, standing at the window as a bored Sherlock sat on the sofa behind her, she couldn't believe she was here, not compared to the naked consulting detective who was acting like this was normal, her attention moved to the man who had just entered the room, both stared at each other before they exchanged a smile, John.

He then looked to Sherlock, shrugging which almost gestured 'what the hell' John felt awkward, looking around the room and at the enormous ornate hall that he had just came from, as his attention went back to Sherlock who just shrugged disinterestedly before looking back over at Jessica who was watching them both. John took a seat next to Sherlock and looked into the table, a pile of clothes and some shoes, they had been sat there for the past few minutes but neither one had touched them since they were placed. John looked at Sherlock, up and down before looking forward.** "Are you wearing any pants?"  
"No."  
"Okay..."  
**John sighed silently; Jessica was already holding back a laugh as she remembered Sherlock was indeed, naked. Both men turned to look at each other moments later but laughter erupted between the two of them, Jessica joined in, unable to hold it back any further as John began to talk again.** "At Buckingham Palace...Fine. Oh, I'm seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray..."**

Sherlock gave him another smile and a chuckle as silence fell again, both men grinning like idiots as Jessica cocked her head to the side** "What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, are we here to see the queen?"  
**Sherlock, who was still smiling, shrugged.** "I don't know." **He muttered, still holding that smile. John repeated what Jessica had just asked in a childish tone** "Are we here to see the queen?"**

At that very moment someone entered the room, who else but Sherlock Holmes dear brother, Mycroft.** "Oh, apparently yes." **Jessica announced which just caused the two men to burst out in a giggle fit, Mycroft glared towards her before looking at both so-called adults, the look on his face would only make one question why he bothered putting up with the three of them.

"**Just once, can you two behave like grownups?" **He annoyingly voiced, rubbing the back of his head as if he had a headache.**  
"We solve crimes, I blog about it, she deduces and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold out too much hope." **John said with another chuckle although when Mycroft had fully entered the room he went silent, as did Sherlock, the humor gone completely from his face, Jessica looked to Mycroft and made her way over to the three of them, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the one Sherlock and John had sat.**  
"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft." **Sherlock commented, although his voice didn't really show any type of concern or care.

"**What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?"**

"**Transparent."**

* * *

**Don't forget to type up a review, only take a few seconds of your time. Let me know if your enjoying this fanfiction or if you hated!  
All reviews are loved.**


	12. Irene Adler (A Scandal in Belgravia)

**Another installment for the Sherlock Fan fiction. **

**Chapter 13 is being started directly after this is posted. (Even if it is 2:36am)**

**I hope you enjoy!**  
**I own nothing other then Jessica Harper.**

* * *

Jessica could feel the ignorance that fled around the room, those damn Holmes brothers, having one ego in the room was enough, but having two fighting for the biggest was just ridiculous. She rolled her eyes as she patiently sat there listening to the so called adults talking.  
**"Time to move on, then."** Mycroft stated, clearing his throat as he turned towards the table, picking up the clothes and shoes before offering them to Sherlock, who just gazed at them uninterested. With a sigh Mycroft began to sound annoyed **"We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes put your trousers on!"**

John once again was holding back a small laugh but Jessica had other ideas, she looked towards Mycroft and then Sherlock before sighing and looking back at the older brother. **"So, your majesty, why are we here?"**  
Mycroft twitched slightly at the title she called him, but cleared his throat and pointed towards the door as a male walked in, John stood respectfully as Sherlock sat there, almost sulking.  
**"Illustrious... In the extreme."** The man spoke, looking over at the three males and the female, nodding towards John which caused him to re-sit. **"And remaining, I have to inform you, entirely anonymous." **He looked over towards Mycroft and gave a smile **"Mycroft!"**  
**"Harry."** He responded, walking over to shake the now known Harry and shook his hand.** "May I just apologise for the state of my little brother?"  
"Full time occupation, I imagine."**

Sherlock scowled the man but Harry ignored him, walking towards John **"This must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."** John shook the man's hand and bid him a hello, Harry then turned to Jessica **"And you Jessica Harper, charmed."** He then shook her hand with a small kiss also placed on the back, she blinked a few times, confused she retracted her hand from the man which he gave a small smile to. He returned his attention back to John, complimenting his blog. **"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog."**  
John almost looked startled **"Your employer?"  
"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch."**  
John looked so pleased with himself, thanking the man kindheartedly as Sherlock rolled his eyes, the male noticed this and looked over towards Sherlock, clearing his throat. **"And Mr. Holmes the younger. You look taller in your photographs."**

"**I take my precaution of a good coat and short friends." **Sherlock mumbled, looking momentarily at John before standing, looking over to Jessica with a slight frown as he approached his brother.** "Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work." **He then turned to Harry** "Good morning."** He grumbled. He began to walk out of the room, but Mycroft stopped him in a way it seems only Jessica could admire, stepping on his sheet, Sherlock continued to walk forward as the sheet began to trail off his body, he soon noticed and stopped it, part of that perfect figure behind came into view although it was soon covered, he really was naked under there, Jessica's cheeks flared up.

Sherlock attempted to tug the sheet back so he had more to cover his body, his lip quivered with fury.** "This is a matter of national importance. Grow up!" **Mycroft groaned out but Sherlock didn't move, his angry just continued to rise. **  
"Get. Off. My. Sheet!" **He spoke through gritted teeth; each word went through Jessica's head as she began to hope Mycroft didn't allow the consulting detective to regain his sheet. She'd be lying to say she wasn't enjoying this, torturing Sherlock Holmes while he's barely covered, perfection.**  
"Or what?" **Mycroft questioned, knowing his brother wouldn't be able to do anything serious in his current situation. **  
"Or I'll just walk away."  
"I'll let you."  
**John shook his head as he decided to attempt at standing between the two** "Boys, please. Not here."  
**Sherlock swallowed, trying to calm himself but instead spoke almost incandescent with rage. **"Who... Is... My... Client?!"**

"**Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now, for god's sake... Put your clothes on!" **Mycroft attempted at calming himself to the end of his sentence, trying to get his anger under control however Sherlock just closed his eyes furiously, as he opened them he took in a sharp breath, Jessica was still mesmerized at his body, seen plenty of times but never in public like this.  
**  
**Sherlock had agreed and disappeared to apply his clothes; John was given a quick tour of the compound as Jessica sat with Mycroft which he requested. **"Jessica." **He began, sounding stern but calm **"It's been awhile since we exchanged greetings, how are you?"**

Jessica squinted her eyes, surprised that this man seemed generally interested.** "I'm doing well, if you're still trying to get information out of me about your brother you can think again, I have no interest nor do you have anything I want."  
**He was a little taken back but a smile tugged at his lips to which Jessica raised an eyebrow** "Something funny?" **She asked but only received a shake of the head.**  
"No, nothing like that, you seem to care for a man that you argue with constantly."  
"That isn't any of your business."  
"Oh? Taking into consideration that he's my little brother, it's quite certainly my business, Miss Harper." **He had gotten her there, just as stubborn as his brother not that it surprised her. She nodded slowly before she bowed her head. **  
"I have...some sort of feeling for your brother. It could be love or it could be the fact I sometimes plot his murder, but there is something." **She admitted, having not noticed she began to smile the more she spoke of Sherlock Holmes but Mycroft sure noticed as his expression relaxed, he believed her to a certain extent but being a sibling he was always going to be concerned, although like his brother, he'd never admit it double blinked as a text came through to her phone; pulling it out of her pocket she checked the message. It was from Jim, something she hadn't missed was getting texts from him, opening the message she felt her heart drop at its contents, closing it she stood abruptly** "Please excuse me."**

Walking towards the door into the corridor Mycroft stopped her, handing a small box over** "Oh, I forgot." **He then turned and headed back to his seat, waiting for Sherlock to dress himself. She looked towards the small box before shaking her head, placing it into her pocket which was a tight squeeze, she left.  
It took her long then expected to leave Buckingham but as she did another text came through, she hurried along after reading it.

John came to a window inside of the compound, looking down and just catching a glimpse of Jessica running, he frowned with concern but soon pushed it aside as John was called back to the room in which they met Harry. Sherlock who was now dressed was already waiting and the discussion on his newest case soon came to a stop as that devilish smile greeted her, hands turning to fists she restrained herself** "Where is she?" **Jessica demanded but only received a pout from Jim.

"**It's been so long since we had our first date and you're already demanding things? Oh, kitten, have I taught you nothing?"  
"No, actually, you haven't. Nothing important."  
**Jim sighed and tutted, turning his back to her and walking into a nearby building, a building of flats no less. Jessica followed, her blood boiling as she began to get angry** "Jim, cut the shit, where is she?"  
"The more you demand the more you bore me!" **he sung as he turned back towards her, smiling.

As this was happening Sherlock and John had just learnt the name of the culprit for this anonymous case, Irene Adler, pictures got passed between John and Sherlock as they both took in what this Irene looked like, attractive to say the least, Mycroft had explained she was professionally known as 'The Woman' which just caused Sherlock to smirk and John to question although the answer he received was a lot different then what he expected.  
**"There are many names for what she does. She prefers 'dominatrix'."** Mycroft explained, John chocked silently on his tea as Sherlock crinkled his nose.  
**"Dominatrix?"** The Consulting Detective questioned thoughtfully.  
**"Don't be alarmed. It's to do with sex."**  
**"Sex doesn't alarm me."** Sherlock commented, knowing full well this was something his brother didn't know, but maybe he was wrong when he saw the snide smile his brother gave him.  
**"How would you know...?"**

Jessica, by this point was on floor 21 of the building, Jim in front of her and heading towards the final room on the floor, it was quite a nice building and the places seemed big with how far the doors were from each other. Jim unlocked the door and allowed Jessica to move past him, she did in a flash with what she saw, her mother tied to a chair, a bomb strapped to her. Jessica attempted to untie her but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. Her mother looked from her daughter to the male, duck tape over her lips which made her mute other then incoherent noises.  
**"Kitten, you gave me no choice, you were ignoring me and I was bored."**  
She turned to Moriarty, her fists clenched harder that her nails dug into her hands, drawing blood.  
**"What do you want?"**  
**"You rejected me. Chose him. What I want you can no longer provide."**  
**"Give me anything, anything and 24 hours. Please."**  
Jessica had begun to beg, something she had never done, for the first time she felt powerless, really powerless. Her mother's eyes screamed for help as she watched Moriarty ponder her request, Jessica done the same.  
**"Please."** Jessica repeated. The man gave her a smile and a nod.  
**"Bring me Sherlock, I'll even make it easy and take you to where he currently is, but I don't think you will like what you see."**  
Jessica bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly before swallowing her fear and gave a nod. Sherlock would understand, or at least she hoped he would, the one thing she had stuck by her entire life was family came first, before friends, before lovers and before work. As she spoke her voice choked. **"Just please, don't hurt her..."  
"I'm a man of my word, I won't hurt a single hair on her head, but In return, I want Sherlock and he can't know of his fate. I'll be watching so one word, one single word to anyone..."** He had began to walk closer to her, his body now against hers as he lent down, his lips by her ear as he whispered **"Boom..."**

She found herself in the car with Jim not long after, stopping outside a beautiful white building, pillars near front door, the neighborhood was stunning and well kept, expensive to say the least. She exited the car, not looking at the male and slamming the door behind her, the screeching sound of the wheels made her sigh with relief as she walked towards the door, knocking.  
An attractive young lady answered, probably the maid, Jessica insisted on seeing the owner, in this case, Irene.  
Jessica was lead through the building, marveling at the surroundings almost in awe but she kept her mind on one thing, betraying her friend and lover.  
The main stood next to a room and held her hand out, giving a small bow before leaving but as Jessica turned into the room she felt her heart almost stop, pain if you will. A naked woman in nothing but high heels was straddling the consulting detective. Jessica, although hurt let out a laugh, her mind went to the first thing that would go to anyone's head when finding someone in this situation** "You know, I expected this from others but not you."**

Sherlock quickly darted his head from the woman and looked directly over at Jessica, he also felt a pain rush through his chest which was all new to him, but he stayed calm.** "Jessica, nice to see you. This is our client, Irene Adler."  
**Irene looked over to her, as she did John entered the room mumbling a few things as he held a bowl of water and a napkin, his eyes concentrating on the bowl to avoid spilling but as his head began to raise it quickly lowered, eyes darting over to Jessica which just made him more of an annoyance.**  
"I've missed something, haven't I?"**

Sherlock kept his eyes on Jessica but those eyes trailed to other parts of her body, her face although angry was worried, her eyes slightly puffy, not from this but something else, something had damaged her, her hand, nails had dried blood, Goosebumps over her arms from fear rather than cold.**  
"Something wrong?" **He asked as Irene moved off him, a little smile over her lips as she removed the white plastic from her teeth, something she had removed from Sherlock not too long ago.

"**Is something wrong. Course not it's all peachy, great deduction skills Sherlock." **Jessica bluntly said, twitching as she spoke, she was lying and it was obvious. Irene smiled at both Jessica and John, motioning them to sit, Jessica slowly moved over to the spare space next to Sherlock on the sofa, John took the one person chair, somewhat shocked as to what was happening let alone trying to understand it.  
**"Oh, if you'd like some tea I can call the maid." **Irene mentioned as she took a seat, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest to obscure the view, Sherlock denied the tea as he looked over Irene once again, his mind went blank, he looked towards John and his mind was full, where John had been in the morning, afternoon and where he'd be in the evening, what he had eaten, drank, his emotions and feelings but with Irene he found nothing, he looked at Jessica, parts became unclear but most he gathered, back to Irene he went blank.  
**  
"D'ya know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes? However hard you try, it's always a self portrait."  
"You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face?"  
"No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In this case, it's you."**

Sherlock rolled his eyes; his elegant fingers began to unbutton his shirt, only the first two buttons seeing as his vicar costume was pointless, not that it was much of a costume. Irene smiled at she leant forward slightly** "Oh, and somebody loves you. Why, if I had to punch that face I'd avoid your nose and teeth too." **For a moment she glanced over at John, Jessica shifted slightly and looked down at her lap as John let out a forced laugh.  
**"Shame, I wouldn't."**  
Jessica commented, receiving a look from those around her, Sherlock, John even Irene looked at her surprised but Jessica went silent after that and stood **"Please excuse me."** She moved past Sherlock who opened his mouth to talk but stayed silent, Irene followed with her eyes as did John, when she left the room Irene was the first to talk.  
**"Girlfriend?"  
"You can say that."  
"Oh I have been naughty haven't I...?"**  
Irene smiled at her own comment, the three then began to talk, well, mainly Sherlock and Irene. Jessica stood in the hall way listening to them, unsure as to why she left but part of her just felt uncomfortable, like she needed to escape.

Her phone done its casual ring as she removed it from her pocket, phone call this time from Jim, rejecting it and letting voice mail take care of whatever he had to say she concentrated on what Irene and Sherlock were talking about but when she heard about the case involving the mysterious death, surprised Sherlock hadn't worked it out yet even though he said he had. She let out a sigh but came to attention when John exited; they both looked to each other and shrugged, the door which was now shut due to John pulling it up.

"**Want to start a fire?"** John asked, a small smile over his lips, now that was an offer Jessica couldn't refuse.

"**Oh god yes."**

Sherlock and Irene continued to talk The Woman was now dressed in Sherlock's coat, John had explained to Jessica how he asked her to cover up, feeling uncomfortable talking to someone in a serious tone while they were naked.  
Sherlock turned his attention to Irene who was still sat as he was pacing **"Any moment now, something's going to happen. What?"  
"The hiker's going to die..."  
"No, that's the result. What's going to happen?"  
**Irene frowned, confused by his question, she knew the outcome of the scene of who dies and who survives, what happened or supposedly happened** "I don't understand."**

Sherlock seemed disappointed as he let out a sigh** "Oh, well, try to."** Although when she asked why he groaned, a little annoyed. **"Because you cater to the whims of the pathetic and take your clothes off to make an impression. Stop boring me and think. It's the new sexy."**

John and Jessica had began their little fire, setting a rolled up magazine on fire one end and holding it up before blowing it, letting the smoke drift upwards to the fire alarm, Jessica rolled her eyes.** "Can't we just set it on fire fully and leave it somewhere, preferably on her bed."**

**"And I'm the single one..."**

John said sarcastically, the alarm began to whirl, sounding around the house. **  
"Oh noises are important, noises can tell you everything...for instance..."  
**Irene panicked, hearing the alarm her eyes darted towards the large mirror that was placed over the fire place, Sherlock couldn't help but grin, following her gaze and staring at the mirror** "Thank you. On hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child. Amazing how fire exposes our priorities..." **while he spoke he walked towards the fireplace, running his fingers underneath the mantelpiece to find exactly what he was looking for, a switch, pressing it the mirror began to slide upwards and revealed a small wall safe behind it, Sherlock turned back to Irene who had began to stand.** "Really hope you don't have a baby in here..." **he looked towards the door and called out **"All right John, you can turn it off now" **although when no reply came and the alarm continued he repeated what he said only and Jessica attempted at putting out the flame, well, John did, Jessica wanted it to keep burning but the Doctor was determined to extinguish the flame.** "Give me a minute!" **John cried back, only just hearing Sherlock over the fire alarm, he began whacking the end of the magazine against the table but as it was finally going out he noticed three men running down the stairs, Jessica also noticed this and turned to them, but one caught her eye, mainly because he was holding a pistol with a long silencer, but instead of aiming it at her the man aimed it towards the alarm, shooting it. John thanked the man but soon regretted it, the gun now aimed towards him.

Jessica took this chance to move closer, bringing her fist back and bringing it back socking the man right in the jaw, he fell back slightly but quickly recovered, returning her hit with one of his own, the blow hit her cheek, slicing it slightly from the right attached to his finger, her nose also began to bleed, she fell to the floor. **"Move and see what happens." **The man threatened as John helped her up, both looked to each other before each placed their hands behind their head, surrendering if you door bust open, the leader of the group entered first, pointing the gun directly at Sherlock. **"Hands behind your head. You, on the floor. Keep it still." **The second part directed towards Irene who done exactly as what was asked, Jessica and John soon pushed in, both kneeling to the floor to which John apologized, Sherlock looked at them both, his eyes caught the blood that dripping from Jessica, it wasn't a serious injury but enough to bleed.  
A pistol was pressed into the back of both Jessica and John's head, Sherlock raised his hands behind his head, watching what was going on before sarcastically saying** "Don't you want me on the floor too?"  
"No sir, I want you to open the safe." **The leader almost demanded, cocking his gun.

Sherlock eyed the man, his accent was American, and his interest became clear.** "American. Interesting. Why would you care?"**

He glanced over to Irene, but the leader continued his request of the code which Sherlock insisted he didn't know, Jessica looked up as they began to sound more serious **"We've been listening. She said she told you."**

Sherlock glared slightly and frowned** "Well, if you'd been listening, you'd know she didn't." **He said once again sarcastically. They continued to press on, pushing the pistol harder against the back of John's head and then Jessica's, when he still didn't get his answer the leader looked towards one of his lackeys.**  
"Mr. Archer, at the count of three, shoot Doctor Watson then Miss Harper."**

Both John and Jessica said simultaneously** "What?" **but Jessica closed her eyes tight where as John looked up to Sherlock. Again he mentioned he didn't know the code, but this time he said it emphatically, the man counted down and Sherlock began to raise his voice, by the time three had been said and the gun cocked Sherlock insisted that they stopped, the leader held his hand up as the consulting detectives gaze became distant, his mind began to work frantically, slowly but surely he turned towards the safe and lowered his hands, the leader watched his movements as Sherlock reached towards the keypad, punching in the number three, two, two and four, he hesitated before adding in a three and a four, the safe beeped and noisily unlocked. Irene gave a smile in satisfaction as Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

Jessica laughed a little only to receive a puzzled look from John. **"Do you remember when we chose Sherlock over money? Who fucking said that would be a good idea?!" **She said which caused John to give a worried smile. **"Thank you Mr. Holmes. Open it, please." **The leader asked, somewhat politely, Sherlock obliged and twisted the lock, he glanced over to Irene who lowered her head and made a tiny jerk, turning back to the safe he went wide eyed and urgently said** "Vatican cameos..."**

Instantly John threw himself directly onto the floor as did Jessica, as soon as Sherlock pulled the safe door open he ducked down below the fireplace, it seems inside of the safe a tripwire attached to the door when opened tugs on the trigger of a pistol which aimed straight out of the safe, brilliant protection. The bullet hit Archer who happened to be standing in direct line of the gun, the leader who was shocked let his guard down which Sherlock took advantage of, grabbing his pistol and pulling it from his grip, with it in his hands he smashed it across the others face, dropping to the floor and John had come to a stand; the Doctor had rushed to Archer's side, checking over him to see if he was alive or dead. Jessica had taken Archers gun and headed towards the door** "I'm going to check for others..." **and left before Sherlock could protest, Jessica scouted the rooms head, bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom, just as she was about to head upstairs she heard five gunshots and John screaming, probably at Sherlock who was the one that fired.

**"John**." Jessica called out as she watched heading back towards the living room.  
Sherlock looked at her and then him** "Scout John, find out where they came in." **And headed into the living room where Irene. Jessica sighed, she didn't dislike Irene she just didn't appreciate the fact she straddled a man that Jessica was sleeping with, adding that to the fact her mother had been kidnapped and turned into a human bomb you could say this was the most eventful birthday she's had in years.

They both headed upstairs, entering the main bedroom to find the young maid lying on the floor, John explained her name was Kate and quickly bent down to inspect her while calling for Sherlock, Jessica headed into the en suite bathroom, all windows in the bathroom seemed to be open fully, she placed the safety onto her gun and sighed as she entered the bedroom.** "They must have come through here**." She then entered back into the bathroom, just to double check her findings before she could be positive, with how big this building was there was a chance they came in somewhere else.

John looked up at Irene who seemed to walk towards Kate anxiously** "Don't worry, she's just out cold."  
**Irene gave a nod and a small thankful sigh.** "Well, god knows she's used to that. There's a back door. Better check it, Doctor Watson." **Sherlock had entered the bathroom after nodding to John who quickly left to check the door.

The consulting detective looked over at Jessica who had the gun placed in her trousers since she had no holster, a tissue on the side had small blotches of blood from where she tried to clean herself up **"Jessica..." **he started but she held her hand up to him, still checking the windows "**When we get home." **He just nodded and entered back into the living room.

**"You're very calm."**

He commented as Irene just smiled, noticing in his hands was the camera phone which was inside of the safe, as he checked the phone he saw he needed a code to enter it. Four digits were needed before it was unlocked; he eyed it wisely knowing it would take some time before he worked it out from the many different combinations that were at his disposal.

Irene had noticed how distracted he was which pleased her, while he was in the bathroom she had opened a draw and pulled out a syringe, making her way closer to him, reaching out a free hand she stroked her hand down his left arm, his attention moved from the phone to her hand as she maneuvered around him so he was in front of her, she then made her move and stabbed the syringe into his right arm. Gasping he spun around, trying to grab at it. **  
"What? What is that? What...?"**

Jessica heard the commotion, stopping what she was doing to listen, Irene wanted something that Sherlock had but he continued to refuse her but his voice sounded strange, slurred almost. The slurred voice turned into hitting, almost like a whip, she quickly moved to the door and stopped as she covered her mouth, Sherlock was laying on the floor panting as Irene placed a phone into his coat pocket which she was still wearing.** "Now tell that sweet little posh thing the pictures are safe with me. They're not for blackmail, just for insurance."  
**With a grunt Sherlock began his attempt at getting up but Irene just pressed him back to the floor with the crop end** "Oh, no, no, no, no. It's been a pleasure. Don't spoil it. This is how I want you to remember me. The woman, who beat you."**

Jessica twitched and made herself known, clearing her throat which caused Irene's head to dart up. Irene stared at her, wide eyed almost as she stood; throwing the riding crop onto the bed** "You're one lucky lady." **She commented which just caused Jessica to roll her eyes **"Say goodbye and I swear to god if he dies from whatever you have done you will have me to answer to. And I don't kiss nice."**

Irene smiled at her intriguingly, she liked that idea and it showed** "That's never a bad thing; I bet you don't play nice either..." **Which just caused Jessica to smile, she hated that she liked her but it wasn't easy to hate someone you were weirdly attracted to. As they stared at each other with slight sexual tension John entered the room** "Jesus what are you doing?" **was what brought both females to their surroundings, Irene walked past Jessica and into the bathroom.

"**He'll sleep for a few hours, make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit, it makes a very unattractive corpse." **She said with a smile, as John picked up the empty syringe he looked worrying down to his flat mate** "He'll be fine, I've used it on loads of my friends..." **As she said this she began to look Jessica up and down while listening to John asking Sherlock questions** "You know, I was wrong about him. He did know where to look."**

Jessica smirked, now understanding what she exactly meant; now she thought about it the code wasn't that hard when you knew where to look and from what had happened she made sure everyone had seen the code.** "For what? What are you talking about?" **John asked, looking past Jessica now and directly at Irene which just caused Jessica to smile. **  
"The key code to her safe"** Jessica mumbled which caused Irene to raise her brow, Jessica turned to her **"Shall I tell him?" **to which Irene gave a small nod. Jessica looked back to John before making her way towards Sherlock, bending down to him.** "Her measurements." **A smile from Irene was the last thing that was seen as she grabbed a hold of what seemed to be cord switch and pushed herself out, the so called switch turned out to be a rope, quite a long one that that.

John rushed over to the window as Jessica attempted to help Sherlock up, who seemed to be talking gibberish but accepted her help, gripping onto her shirt slightly. **"John, give me a hand." **She called out as John hurried back to her side. This was going to be a long trip home.**  
**

* * *

**I know I made Irene into well...how she's normally portrayed in fanfiction but it will be twisted around.**  
**I always thought Irene was interested in both males and females but then I remembered this is a fanfiction and doesn't have to be 100% accurate so EHEHHEHEHEHEHEE.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Orgasmic Tone (A Scandal in Belgravia)

**Most of this is improvised and edited repeatedly so let me know if some parts don't make sense, there's a chance I missed something or forget to take something out.**

**I own nothing other then Jessica Harper!**

* * *

Once they had returned to 221b and struggled for a good twenty minutes to get the Detective back to his room and into bed, she was tempted to track down Irene and buy whatever she injected Sherlock with, seemed like a good way to shut him up which gave her time to think, sat at the side of his bed as he slept silently. Unfortunately the time to think was cut short as Sherlock sprang up in his bed **"John...John!"**  
John rushed into the room as Jessica sat there silently, Sherlock had began to move and fallen to the floor in the process, having lost his balance due to the drug. John looked at Jessica but she just shrugged **"It seemed funny..."** she admitted but John just sighed and walked to Sherlock's lifeless body which laid on the floor, picking him up slowly and placing him back into the bed.

"**Are you okay?"** John asked concerned but Sherlock shook his head confused, the questions then became to come out, how did he get there, what had happened, what happened to the woman but every time John answered him Sherlock just found another reason to crawl out of bed and fall to the floor, John soon gave up and left it to Jessica who just sat there watching him, she had more important things to deal with but instead she felt the need to look after a drugged up detective.

Jessica pulled Sherlock back into the bed her hand moving hair from his face to which she received a mumble, his body moved closer to hers with a sigh, she could text Moriarty now, she could save her mother and hand Sherlock over with ease considering he was drugged and he'd probably not notice it was her that done the trading. A hand fiddling with her phone before she remembered a voice mail was saved from Jim. She dialled the number and held it to her ear.

"**Ignoring me in a situation like this? My, that is daring, you know how to turn a guy on. Time is ticking my dear and I'm getting bored, I've change it from twenty-four hours to ten hours. Tick tock goes the clock."**

Gritting her teeth she worked out the times in her head, she only had an hour remaining, one hour. Looking down to the detective who seemed to be sound asleep, her fingers tangled into his hair, her heart sank, she couldn't do it, her mother was important to her but so was Sherlock, he's the only reason her life is interesting but at the same time he's also the reason this situation occurred. Nodding to herself she crawled from his bed and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.  
She redialled Jim, holding it to her head and shivering when his voice answered.  
**"Not Sherlock, I can't. Without him you will kill others, with him there's a chance."  
"Then I want you. I want you for the night. Tonight."**

Jessica shook her head, John starting to look towards the kitchen as her voice became louder. She felt her body froze when the moaning sound of what seemed to be a woman came from Sherlock's bedroom, turning her body towards his door and frowning but nothing else was heard after that so she let it pass, probably her imagination.  
**"Kitten, I'm talking to you."** She heard from the head of the phone, making her stammer and stutter, but she agreed to his resolve, writing down the name and address of the hotel she was at before, placing it into her pocket loosely.  
Looking back towards Sherlock's bedroom door she turned and was met by John whom caused her to jump, they looked at each other quizzically before she gave a smile **"I'm off out..."** Pushing past him and reaching to grab whatever coat was the first to touch her hands.

"**What about Sherlock?"** He asked, barely concerned.

"**I have more important things."  
"No. No, I'm tired of you running off and keeping secrets, where are you going?" **He asked more sternly, biting her lip she pulled the coat over her arms, well, it was more of a jacket. The two stared at each other before Jessica moved closer to him, a gentle warm smile over her lips.

"**I can't explain, I will when I get back. I promise."** Patting his arm she turned and left, John stood there confused but sighed, she and Sherlock were exactly the same, explaining when it pleased them and expecting everyone knew what they were talking about when they didn't. He rubbed his head and then his eyes; it had been a long day.

Jessica sat patiently in the Cab as it took her back towards the building of flats, her heart beating loudly and painfully the closer they got towards the building, her throat felt dry, she never thought this situation would happen to her. The cab stopped and she exited, paying the man and thanking him she entered the building, heading back up to floor twenty-one. Sweaty palms and deep breaths as the numbers got higher inside of the lift; she wondered what Sherlock would do in this situation how he'd react, would he panic like she was or would he be calm and collected as if this was normal.

The doors opened and her nervous physique stepped out of the lift, taking another deep breath she walked towards the door which held her mother and Moriarty, opening it slowly she got a shock she didn't expect **"Mum?"** She asked confused, what she saw didn't make any sense.

Inside of the room Moriarty and Jessica's mother, locking lips, or at least she thought it was her mother till the woman turned around, a grin over her face **"Jessica, charmed, heard a lot about you, seen a lot of you and your partner..Sherlock Holmes was it?"** The woman said with a charming smile, her whole body looking towards her now. Jessica was confused, this woman looked exactly like her mother, same body time, same posture, same voice even the same face and hair, she shook her head, looking down to the floor **"I don't understand..."**

Jim smiled towards her **"No, you wouldn't kitten, when someone is in a state of panic or fear they tend to see what is given to them, not having much time to think only act. And you were so perfect...so perfect."** He clicked his neck, eyes closed and shivering with delight, the other woman had moved from Jim, by the window now holding a gun towards Jessica.  
**"What exactly does this benefit you?" **Jessica questioned her body calm and her voice fierce, knowing no one was in any real danger she didn't feel so pressured but something was off, she wasn't sure what but she knew something was wrong. Then it hit her, well, the other woman. A bullet smashed through the window and into the other females head, she fell to the floor and soon a pool of blood began to form. But Jessica didn't flinch; her eyes stayed on Moriarty which made him take a step back.  
**"Interesting... Ignore her, something I became bored with."**

Jessica glanced over at the body before back to Jim. **"I'm going to kill you."** A smile crossed her lips as it did his. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone but keeping eye contact with her; he dialled a number and held it to his ear.  
**"Hello is this Doctor John Watson?"** he asked, putting on a voice so he wouldn't be recognised **"Yes, I've found a friend of yours...Jessica Harper, she told me to call you..." **He continued his conversation, now ignoring Jessica and turning his back to her. She twitched, not liking the fact she was now being ignored as a woman was lying dead, Jessica had just prone witness to murder and the one involved with this girl's murder was ignoring the one witness while talking to a friend of hers on the phone. She felt a sharp stab in her side, turning to find a man had injected her with what seemed to be the same stuff that Sherlock had been given, her body feeling limp almost instantly, it seems she took to the drug quicker then Sherlock had as she fell towards the floor.  
Jim gave John the address and hung up with no other explanation, walking around Jessica who was trying to get back to her feet, failing each time.  
**"It's been fun; oh it has, watching you running around... You can thank Irene for this lovely moment."**  
He said, as flashes from his phone indicated that he had taken a picture or two of her before he walked out, the other gentleman who had injected her walked off with him, pulling the door up behind him. Jessica groaned to herself, alone in this room with a dead woman, the only think she could think was how thankful she was knowing that her mother was fine, part of her sure that Jim had no idea where she lived or was, her vision began to go blurry as she pulled her own phone out of her pocket, attempting to phone John or Sherlock, she could hear it ringing, one of them had answered but her vision had gone, her mind going blank before darkness had settled.

When Jessica woke she was laying in 221b, Sherlock was sat in his chair, John nowhere to be seen, and as she sat up and looked around she noticed it was dark, but early, around three or four in the morning. **"You're awake"** The consulting detective said, his vision moved up from his book to her noticing a nod in agreement.  
**"What happened?"** He asked, she could hear the concern in his voice but no real interest, she stood only to fall back onto the sofa, her legs seemed to be taking longer than the rest of her body in recovering, Sherlock seemed to have recovered a hundred percent which made her sigh thankfully. He repeated his question to which Jessica looked down to her feet, it was amazing how interesting things became when presented with something that made one awkward.  
Slowly she brought her vision up to Sherlock who had now moved, leaning on the coffee table looking at her, those lips slightly open, the smell of his aftershave lingered as her eyes met his.  
**  
"You already know. You deduced me the second I woke."** She commented only to notice a small twitch at the corner of his lips which made her smile, she was right; he had worked out everything from the way she awoke to the way she sat up. **"Naturally. But please, in your own words."**

Jessica then began to explain, the text from Jim, the offer, what he wanted and how he managed to manipulate her, how she thought of turning him over when he was vulnerable, what happened at the flat and how she was found, she left out the part as to why she never handed Sherlock over, even though it was clear she had the chance. Sherlock looked her up and down, taking in her body language to know she was telling the truth but at the same time lying, he was unsure why but he understood why. He pushed himself up and began to pace back and forth thinking before he began to raise his voice **"Did you even think of the danger you were in?" **but before she could answer he began to talk to himself **"No, of course you didn't think, you're an idiot, idiots don't think they just do!"**

Jessica interrupted him, talking aloud **"I am not an idiot!"** She insisted only to receive a roll of the eyes, Jessica glared at him angrily as he ran a hand through his hair in almost disbelief that she didn't find what had just been said idiotic.  
**"Only an idiot would decline that they're an idiot. For god sake Jessica, open your eyes! You could have died!"  
"But I didn't!"**

She gritted her teeth, she done only what she could, it was supposedly her mother in danger and she's being called an idiot for doing what she can to save her. Her hands turned into fists part of her jealous that John was able to punch this man earlier, taking a deep breath she tried to relax herself but once she had breathed out she just felt worse.  
**"Just think for once in your pathetic little life, what would I have done if you died?!"**

Jessica blinked, staring at him almost taken back but Sherlock stared at her, and she rubbed her arm as her attention came back to the floor. Him yelling at her was to show he cared? That's ridiculous. She cleared her throat with a small cough before looking back up at him.  
**"Be honest with me, did you even notice when I left earlier? Did you even notice when I went away for a few days to my mother's?"**  
Sherlock went silent, she did have a point seeing as he hadn't noticed she had left back at the Palace till they began to leave, he didn't notice she had gone away till John had mentioned in three days into her little holiday, he stared at her to which she just nodded, forcing herself to stand.  
**"You would have done nothing but carried on arousing yourself by being the smartest dick in the world."** She yelled at him, her vision going blurry as she wiped her eyes, she knew the water works were coming; she raised her hand to say something else but lowered it.

"**You call me an idiot but if I had told you I was certain at the time my mother would die. Sorry that I'm not some heartless bitch, I'm sorry that I have an emotional attachment to the woman that brought me into this world... I'm not the type of person that only cares about number one, I'm not you Sherlock."** She bluntly said, by this point tears had began to stain her cheeks, she shook her head and made her way towards the living room door, once she made it to the stairs she bid him a goodnight before heading for her flat.

Once her door was shut that was it, her eyes closed shut and a hand covered her mouth as she slid down her door, she felt a weight on her chest as she began crying, her face began to hurt and her eyes began to feel sore the more she cried, everything was going wrong, everything, this wasn't how she expected anything to turn out like, her and Sherlock fighting was the last thing she ever wanted to happen but what hurt even more was she was right about him noticing her, that's not how a relationship is supposed to work.  
She pulled herself up and headed towards the bedroom, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small box that had been given to her earlier by Mycroft. She had completely forgotten he had given it to her, removing the light blue ribbon that held it shut she began to lift the top off, inside sat a small pair of earrings with a matching necklace, a small smile came her cheeks, she never expected anything on her birthday, she never knew what she wanted so she just told most not to bother, but this had made her smile. Making her way she began to change, removing the hair band from her hair and letting it flow free, removing the clothing and throwing it to the floor, she entered through the archway and made her way towards the bed. Placing the box on the side table and turning the light on she noticed a card and a box, her name was written so beautifully on the envelope as she opened it, inside was a Birthday card signed by John, sniffling and smiling through the small rain of tears she placed it standing up before moving her attention towards the box, she lifted the lid off and found just a piece of paper with a few words on, lifting it up and moving the card closer to the light she read what it said. "Wardrobe" confused and cocking her head to the right she looked towards her own, reaching over and opening it inside sat a Violin case, inside the case was what you'd expect, a violin, bow and some personal placed strings and a pot of Rosin. Attached to the violin was another piece of card that read "Jessica Harper. Happy Birthday. Sherlock Holmes" although she felt happy the tears began again, now she felt awful, she wasn't even sure if she had told Sherlock she enjoyed the violin and wished she could play, what had she said to him.

Closing the doors she moved towards her bed, crawling into it and picking up the baggy shirt that was left on the pillow, pulling it over her head she held the covers tightly to her body and closed her eyes shut. She hadn't noticed someone enter her flat nor that they had locked the door, she did however notice when this person crawled into bed with her, she turned quickly and looked into those eyes as lips pushed against hers, when he pulled away she took a deep breath and cuddled into him. **"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."** her muffled voice cried into his shirt which she gripped tightly.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back calming shushing her. **"Shh...Shut up. I'm the one who should apologize." **She couldn't help but laugh, pulling away from his shirt to kiss his lips, those lips that held back that deep voice that drove her crazy. The two stayed like that, exchanging kisses till Jessica stopped crying, they ended resting their foreheads against one another as he asked **"Why didn't you...turn me over?"**

Jessica smiled to herself but shook her head, she couldn't tell him, she could barely believe it herself so why would he, biting her bottom lip she looked up at him **"You deduce people for a living and you're really asking me that..."** his looked to her confused, he had no idea what she was saying was it really that obvious? Something obvious that he couldn't work out, nonsense.  
Jessica placed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away **"There's a slight chance I might possibly be in...Well... love with you...Sherlock."** she laid there waiting for a response from him, he just looked scared and shocked, she poked him a few times, repeating his name and was taken by surprise when he forcefully pulled her closer, crashing his lips together with hers, his body was acting on impulse, he wasn't think he was doing, he was becoming the very idiot that he had accused her of being, and he liked it.

The next morning Jessica awoke alone, shifting in her bed with a groan. She had only been asleep a couple of hours but she had also been passed out for quite awhile, she crawled out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown and began to collect the clothes that would be warn that day, pulling on her underwear she then pulled some tights, a simple black, up followed by shorts, denim blue, nothing to tight or to short but enough that she was covered and not sweating. As she removed her dressing gown and shirt and began to apply her bra, a text message came through onto her phone, attaching the bra onto her body she opened her phone and rolled her eyes; it was Sherlock asking her to come upstairs, ignoring the request and continued getting dressed, pulling over a purple jumper with long sleeves. Sitting on the floor in front of a large mirror brushing her hair, she brushed it back and began to French plait it, letting out a small sigh as she did, only just realising that she had confessed her love but he didn't return it, maybe the way they kissed was his way of saying it, she didn't feel that bothered by it, she knew Sherlock had trouble complimenting or letting people know how he felt so she'd just have to wait, if he does feel that way.

She came to stand and entered the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, hair spraying some loose hair down before brushing her teeth and washing her face. Once her makeup was lightly applied she put some shoes on, small heels, and left her flat. Phone and keys in her pocket she shut the door and headed up the stairs to 221b's living room.  
**"Good morning..."** She called awkwardly, noticing John was sat at the table with Sherlock and Mycroft standing not too far from them, Sherlock glanced over at her as did Mycroft, John however bid her a good morning in return, smiling to herself she headed over to Sherlock, taking a seat next to him on the other wooden chair, she let out a small yawn which she covered with a hand but instead of a yawning noise a orgasmic female sigh filled the silence. Jessica's cheeks went bright red as John and Mycroft both frowned, Sherlock sat there innocently looking around to see if anyone noticed.  
**"What was that?"** John asked as his gaze fell onto Jessica. Jessica covered her mouth and shook her head, hoping no one thought it was her.  
**"Text..."** Sherlock muttered, getting up to retrieve his phone from the top of the mantelpiece, checking the received text which read "Good morning, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock and Mycroft began their own conversation about Irene, asking and discussing why they had been attacked. Jessica lent over to John and began her own conversation** "Did we wake you last night...?"  
**He looked at her sheepishly and shook his head** "Oh the arguing... Yes but I soon managed to get back to sleep, but I'm glad you're okay. Took me awhile to get you back home."** He said with a smile, taking a sip of his tea. Jessica smiled at him, thanking him and apologising, she began to explain what had happened, he was shocked to say the least but quite concerned to. Sherlock broke the others conversation by retaking his seat and picking up the news paper he had been reading. Mrs. Hudson entered the room with a plate, various types of food sat upon it as she placed it in front of Sherlock. Smiling to Jessica as to bid her good morning before the older woman turned to Mycroft and sternly said "**It's a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes."  
**With this said Sherlock glanced over to Jessica, remembering the argument they had during the night.  
Mycroft frowned** "Oh shut up Mrs. Hudson!"**  
John and Sherlock simultaneously and furiously spoke in union **"MYCROFT!" **in which he looked at the three of their angry faces which had began to glare, he cringed and looked over to Mrs. Hudson only to apologize which she accepted without delay, Sherlock was back onto his news paper as he said** "Though do, in fact, shut up."**

The noise of the orgasmic sigh made its way around the room for a second time. Jessica twitched at the noise as she now noticed it was the same noise she had heard the night before. Mrs. Hudson had made a comment on the noise before vanishing back into the kitchen, Jessica lent over to look at Sherlock's phone, the text read** "Feeling better?"**

He ignored it, not replying as he began the conversation between him and his brother once again **"There's nothing you can do and noting she will do as far as I can see."  
"I can put maximum surveillance on her."  
"Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her username is 'TheWhipHand'"**

Mycroft frowned as he sarcastically commented on how amusing the name of her Twitter was but their conversation was cut short by the sound of the elder brother's phone ringing, retrieving it he excused himself and exiting to the hall way, the sound of his conversation drifted into the background as John began to question Sherlock about his ringtone, Jessica was also concerned about this.  
**"Your texts don't usually make that noise Sherlock." **She butted in, he gave a shrug, unsure as to how it had started, and he wasn't even sure how he had gotten his coat back which magically appeared behind his door, his phone inside of the pocket.

"**Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently as a joke, personalised their text alert noise."** Sherlock stated, Jessica just nodded in understanding but confusion as to why he hadn't changed it to something normal once he had found out it made that ridiculous noise.  
**"So...every time they text you..."** John started but perfectly on cue the orgasmic sigh once again was heard, Sherlock nodded as he checked the phone. "I'm fine since you didn't ask." But again he ignored it; Jessica couldn't help but smile knowing he wasn't replying to this woman.

Jessica lightly touched Sherlock's shoulder as she moved from her chair and past both men, heading towards the kitchen to give Mrs. Hudson a hand with the washing up, a smile crossed her lips as she took a hold of a tea towel and began to dry the plates and whatnot that was placed on the side, the elder woman gave her a smile as if to say thank you but Jessica began a conversation.  
**"Did we wake you last night...?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it dear, couples argue all the time. It's healthy really." **She said with a smile, Jessica nodded only to be glad her land lady didn't mind the tiff that had happened during the early hours of the morning, she turned to look into the living room, Mycroft had returned which peeked Jessica's interest as she listened.

**"What else does she have?"** Sherlock had asked, holding a knife and fork now as he had began to eat his breakfast but when his brother didn't reply he rolled his eyes and continued **"Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more."** Sherlock placed the cutlery down and stood, facing his brother **"much more..."** he began to walk closer to him till he was stood in front of Mycroft. **"Something big's coming...Isn't it?"**

Mycroft didn't move but his voice was stern **"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this." **His eyes locked with his brothers, Sherlock only questioned him again to which Mycroft confirmed that the younger would do as he was told, Sherlock simply shrugged and turned from him, retrieving his violin and playing a few notes **"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend..."**

Without looking towards his brother he just gave a nod and began to play God Save the Queen **"Do give her my love" **he commented just before he had started. Mycroft simply rolled his eyes towards his brother, turning and leaving the room although Sherlock followed, playing the same song a little louder till his brother hurried, John grinned to himself as did Jessica. Sherlock made his way back into the living room and headed towards the window while playing. Jessica placed down the tea towel and walked over to the Detective, placing a hand on his back that moved as she stepped to the side **"Care to teach me?"** She requested, the music stopped for a split second, the face he gave was the same as when he entered his mind place, but a small nod could be seen, Jessica smiled happily before hurrying down the stairs to get her own brand new violin, the very present Sherlock had given her, well, hidden in her room.

Time went by after that, days became weeks, weeks became months. The texts Sherlock had gotten from Irene started to become less and less, but still he wouldn't reply. Jessica had began to play the violin well but then again she had a good teacher, she had recently began to learn something of her own, something Sherlock hadn't taught her which was 'Carry On Wayward Son' by Kansas but the violin version, it was something for her own pleasure and with Christmas around the corner she had some free time, not expecting any cases so close to the holidays. She had already done her shopping, Molly had gone with her mainly to let bygones be bygones and become friends, seeing as they spent quite some time together, Jessica had told Molly about her relationship with Sherlock and begged her not to be angry or upset, Molly seemed to take it well but she was quite upset and it showed. Jessica was glad how Molly took it though, she didn't hate her for being with Sherlock but she was still disappointed that he didn't pick her, not that it could be helped with who you gain feelings for.  
Jessica explained it didn't bother her that Molly had a crush on him and she was welcome to continue the crush knowing well that Sherlock had no interest in Molly.  
Jessica had brought Molly a necklace; mainly because it was something she remembered the other noticing in a shop and mentioning she had liked it. She had brought John a new jumper, one she knew he'd like. As for Sherlock...She had no idea what to buy him, nothing came to mind gift wise. She had brought Mrs. Hudson a few little things, bits and pieces she thought the elder would like. After hearing Lestrade would be joining them somewhere around Christmas she brought him a small ornament for his desk at work, unsure on what he actually wanted having not spent much time with him. All wrapped and in her closet, when she had brought Sherlock in the end sat under her bed, on Christmas day he was in for a treat and she hoped he'd like it.

Nothing had changed over the time leading towards Christmas, John had began dating a beautiful teacher called Jeanette, this was the first one John had brought round and introduced to Sherlock and not be insulted, hopefully it would stay like that but she knew it wouldn't. Sherlock seemed to be acting more open towards Jessica, if they didn't bid goodnight to one another he'd text her a small goodnight with a kiss at the end, it wasn't much but it was something, he wasn't exactly Romeo but she wasn't exactly Juliet. Yes Christmas would be fun.

Jessica had put up a tree, not a large one but a simple one that didn't take up much room, decorated with the help of John as Sherlock played music, as was the same upstairs in 221b's flat, everyone would be here on Christmas day so both John and Jessica decorated as best as they could so it seemed more inviting, yes, it's going to be fun.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope you will take a few minutes of your time to leave me a review!**  
**You can also PM me them!**

**Just a heads up that the next chapter will be about the Christmas scene and that will be it, there's a chance it's going to be short. **

**On the plus side a special chapter will be after the next. If you get my meaning ehehehehe.**


	14. 221b Christmas (A Scandal In Belgravia)

**So sorry for the wait, I started college recently and I'm exhausted most of the time but here it is!**  
**Thank you to the lovely reviews and hello to the new followers!**

**Again I'm sorry but this is going to happen with future posts to till half term or the Christmas holidays.**

**I hope you all understand!**

* * *

Christmas soon hit them, Jessica had just finished hanging fairy lights around the window frames of 221b's living room, snow fell outside which made her sigh, she loved the snow and how it managed to turn anything horrible into something beautiful, how London can go from a busy town full of lights to nothing but a sheet of snow, she placed a hand on the window only to feel the cold seep into her hand. **"Good morning!"** John called making her jump slightly; she had managed to space so far out she had forgotten people actually live in this building.

John walked up behind her holding onto a small parcel as he looked around the room, Jessica had gotten up early to do some last-minute decorating and tidying up before the handful of guests arrived, she had invited Mycroft, much to Sherlock's objections and rants about how it would just ruin things. It was eleven in the morning and Sherlock had yet to brace them with his presence so both Jessica and John decided they'd trade gifts now.

**"Merry Christmas!"** He said in a cheerful tone, it was nice seeing him happy. John had been seeing a young woman for some months now who went by the name of Jeanette, although Sherlock still hadn't managed to remember the poor girls name, hopefully he would today of all days.  
**"Yes, Merry Christmas John!"** Jessica replied with an equally cheerful tone as they both exchanged their gifts but she waited till John had opened his before even beginning to think of opening her own. She enjoyed watching people open things even if they were from her, although she knew what John had been given it was always the body language she went for, you could tell if someone liked or hated their gift in the space of five seconds from the way their body moved, and judging from John's he both liked and disliked his new Jumper. It was a Christmas one; she had brought it due to the holiday and hoped he'd understand how bad she was at choosing gifts for people. He gave her a smile and a thank you before pulling it on, as he began to apply the jumper to his body she started to open hers, tearing at it slowly.

She pulled the lid off the box and sighed happily, inside sat a small bottle of perfume and under that was a thick blue ribbon. She smiled towards John and threw herself onto him, kissing his cheek while giving him a one-armed hug **"Oh, thank you so much John!" **she cried with a giggle, although Christmas wasn't her thing, just like any holiday that happened once a year, she couldn't help but feel happy, she was spending Christmas with the few people she had grown to love and cherish, it was snowing and from the smell in the air Mrs. Hudson was preparing fresh mince pies, it was just heavenly.

**"You're too loud..."** Came a groan from the kitchen doorway where Sherlock stood with bed hair and crinkled bed-clothes as a hand scratched the side of his head, one eye shut and the other squinting due to the light. She let go of John and shook her head while holding a smile towards Sherlock.  
**"It's almost the afternoon, you're too lazy."** She retaliated giggling a little. John rolled his eyes before he reached over to grab his coat from the table **"That reminds me I'm off out, I'll be back this evening"**

Sherlock watched as his blogger left in a hurry, Jessica sighed to herself only to notice Sherlock began slump back towards his bedroom, she followed quickly after placing the small box onto the table. Grabbing hold of the blue t-shirt that Sherlock was wearing she followed him, hoping that holding his clothing would make him stop but it didn't, instead he removed it and entered his bedroom, falling onto the bed with a thud as a groan escaped his lips. Jessica entered the consulting detective's bedroom, shirt in hand which she threw onto him. **"Stop complaining, it's just for today then you can go back to being moody."**

When he didn't move Jessica began to make her way onto the bed, nudging him.** "Please? I'll text Mycroft and ask him to not come because his brother is being a child?" **she begged, knowing Mycroft probably wouldn't have turned up anyway, she felt Sherlock shift under her, somehow and at some point he had pulled her onto him, straddling him. **"Seriously...how do you even...oh forget it..."**

Sherlock rubbed her arms; his eyes stayed closed as he breathed calmly and slow, he knew his brother wouldn't attend from the text he had already received earlier that morning so he continued his irritated behaviour but something soon snapped him out of it, just a few simple words.  
**"If you don't get up and dressed Sherlock Holmes, I will tell John that you've not only been reading up on the solar system but that you actually care about him."**  
She knew something broke inside of him but as he pushed himself up he removed her, pushing her to the side with a shove before he began to search for clothing. A smile crossed her lips as she moved to sitting on the side of the bed, watching him change for a minute or two before standing, brushing herself off and running a hand through her hair **"Right, I'll leave you to it then."** As she turned to leave a hand took hers, the consulting detective looked directly at her, his trousers up but loose and a shirt with its buttons left open, she blinked a few times till he released is grip, confused she turned to leave, shutting his bedroom door behind her.

The evening soon came but no noise was heard, instead the sound of a perfectly played violin spread around the room and into the ears of those near, Sherlock was playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' thanks to Mrs. Hudson's request.  
Lestrade stood by the entrance to the kitchen with a glass of wine listening happily to the music, it was rare to not have him questioning someone or Sherlock in this case, Mrs. Hudson was sat in Sherlock's chair, glass in hand, John's girlfriend was standing by with a tray that held some cake and mince pies that Jessica had asked her politely to hand out while John walked across the room with a cup and saucer in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Sherlock finished his music with a fancy flourish which didn't go unappreciated with Lestrade slightly whistling with appreciation and Mrs. Hudson complimenting him as usual, as he turned to put his violin away he shot a glance over to Jessica who was calmly sat on the table, her eyes closed and a smile over her lips, she felt exhausted but happy none the less.

Mrs. Hudson began to giggle which brought Sherlock's attention away **"I wish you could have worn the antlers..." **She sighed but Sherlock gave her a small smile.

"**Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs Hudson..."** Sherlock responded as John handed the older woman the cup of tea, she took it without a second guess, taking a sip and relaxing into the chair. Sherlock took a seat at the table which Jessica, who was now peering around the room while finishing off her second glass of wine, was sitting on. The woman who had accompanied John walked over towards Sherlock with the tray, offering him if he wanted but he politely declined.  
**"No thank you, Sarah."**  
Jessica slowly turned her head to Sherlock with her mouth slightly open, John who had overheard also hurried over and put an arm around his girlfriend as she turned away. **"No, no, no, no, no. He's not good with names!"** the blogger panicked, his guest looking quite embarrassed but at the same time annoyed. **"No, I can get this..."** Sherlock started as he began to think, Jessica offered to take the tray from the annoyed woman who gave off the hint that if Sherlock was wrong again he'd get hit with it.  
**"No, Sarah was the doctor; and then there was the one with the spots; and then the one with the nose...and then, oh, who was after the boring teacher?"  
"Sherlock..."** Jessica started but was met by a gaze from John, both knowing this was about to blow up in someone's face. **"Nobody."** The woman stated bluntly only to receive a false grin from the detective.  
**"Jeanette! Ah, process of elimination." **Sherlock cried as John hushed her away awkwardly; the sounds of steps could be heard in the background which brought the consulting detectives attention towards the door as the new arrival entered.** "Oh, dear Lord..." He sighed out as a chirpy voice cried out.  
"Hello, everyone! Sorry, hello!" **She happily said, shyly smiling and carrying two bags which seemed to be over loaded with presents, Jessica giggled as she finished off her glass and made delicate steps towards the new arrival to help her with the weighted bags.** "Oh thank you. It said on the door just to come up..." **She added before everyone began to great her a hello, Lestrade seemed quite taken by the attention of Molly, causing him to smile a strange crooked smile in the background. After everyone had bid her a hello she proceeded to remove her coat which John stood ready to take, well, almost everyone had said hello, the curly haired consulting Christmas Grinch seemed to roll his eyes.**  
"Oh, everybody's saying hello to each other, how wonderful...!" **He cried, but soon brought it down to a small smirk as Jessica shot him a death glare, Christmas wasn't exactly her favourite holiday either but the least he could do is act as if he was having a nice social time with everyone.

Molly nervously smiled towards Sherlock, then again she hadn't exactly taken her eyes from the man which Jessica had began to twitch at although...it was Christmas. Molly removed her scarf and coat, John helping to remove it** "Here, let me...Oh...holy Mary!" **John said surprisingly, Molly seemed to be wearing this gorgeous dress that showed off her curvy body, honestly Jessica was quite jealous of how beautiful Molly looked this evening but gave her a smile, trying not to be catty. Lestrade was gawping in surprise, looking Molly up and down but was soon distracted by the sly look Jessica was giving him, a smile perched on her lips. He looked away awkwardly embarrassed. **  
"Wow..." **Was all Lestrade managed to say from the whole clothing situation.

"**Having a Christmas drink, then?" **Molly asked with a smile as she noticed Mrs. Hudson had seemed to have had a few to many as she couldn't help giggling and smiling.**  
"No stopping them, apparently." **Sherlock stated, taking a seat back at the table. Jessica had placed the presents on the kitchen table and made her way back into the living room, holding two glasses of wine only to hand one out to Molly who took it was a smile and a silent thank you. Jessica sipped at the other, taking a seat on the arm rest of Sherlock's chair which held the happy Mrs. Hudson.

"**Oh shush you!" **Jessica commented, waving her hand in his direction, alcohol beginning to take an effect which was obvious, probably not to everyone but definitely to Sherlock who sighed exhaustedly.

"**Ignore him. It's the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it!" **Mrs. Hudson merrily said while looking towards each of the boys she was referring to. Sherlock, who was already bored of this so called excitement had begun to type away on John's laptop, while the owner had brought a dining chair out for Molly to use if she wanted, John was called over to the laptop to which Lestrade saw his chance and began to talk to Molly. Jessica smiled at everyone, Mrs. Hudson seemed happy just seeing everyone else happy, a hand was resting on Jessica's leg that Mrs. Hudson had placed with a sigh, honestly the older woman seemed to be falling asleep, then again, wine and excitement can do that. To this Jessica placed her glass down on the small rounded table and watched everyone, John and Sherlock seemed to be arguing over an image of the detective wearing a deerstalker hat but their conversation was soon finished by John walking from him and back over towards Jeanette. Jessica took this chance and moved over to Sherlock, placing a hand on his back calmingly, rubbing slowly.

"**Can't you even pretend you're having fun...?" **Jessica leant down and asked, placing a small flirty kiss to his cheek but only received a glance of the eyes from her so called partner. His eyes went back to the computer, staring at the counter for John's website and then at the picture of him wearing a deerstalker hat, Jessica smiled as she looked towards the laptop also, directly at the picture, patting his back she brought herself up **"It's cute... Suits you in a way, as if you were born to wear it, or some sort of fashion crap term." **She shrugged walking away from him, to this Sherlock moved himself, sitting back in the chair and watching as she shifted over towards John and Jeanette, with an apologetic smile towards Jeanette who seemed to still be annoyed by her previous contact with Sherlock Holmes.

"**How's the hip?"** Molly asked towards Mrs. Hudson, trying to build up a conversation as Jessica heard a vibration, looking over towards the table that Sherlock was sat at she saw it was her phone, sighing and apologizing to both John and Jeanette she excused herself, reaching over for the phone but her wrist was caught by Sherlock, who was also staring at her. They both stared at one another but once Molly had cracked a joke about everyone went silent and Sherlock released her wrist, while he seemed distracted she grabbed her phone and exited the room, walking down the stairs after clicking answer on her mobile.  
**  
"Hello, you've reached Jessica Harper, how can I help you?"  
"So formal Kitten."  
"I'm hanging up...Goodbye Jim."  
"Wait."  
**To this Jessica closed her eyes tight but brought the phone back to her ear, waiting for what he had to say. **  
"It's Christmas. I don't want to argue just to give another human being a gift."  
"What type of gift? I don't like your gifts."  
**She asked harshly, looking up towards the living space as she heard a creak on the stairs, this just caused her to walk further down, towards her own flat.

"**It's just something you might need for the future in our relationship, you will get it tomorrow, don't worry Kitten. Oh, and Kitten?"  
**Jessica stayed silent, her thumb waiting to press end call. **  
"Merry Christmas..."  
**The phone went dead from that, the breath that she had been holding without knowledge was released, breathing hard, almost gasping but her attention came to the upstairs living area, and it had gone silent other than a faint deep voice that could only be Sherlock's.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him."

Sherlock mentioned, molly looked to him in confusion, and questioned his words to which he looked towards her and continued **"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."**

John quietly and exasperated sighed** "Take a day off." **He said looking in the detectives eye line, Lestrade had picked up a glass from the table, probably Jessica's and placed it down near Sherlock only to ask him to silent himself and have a drink but Sherlock rolled his head and laughed silently.  
**"Oh, come on. Surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag. Perfectly wrapped with a bow where as all the others are slapdash at best." **To this had had stood, walking towards Molly and glancing over at the gifts, moving his body over towards them and picking one up from the top, the one that he had mentioned.** "It's for someone special, then." **He began to examine it. Jessica had returned to the room, her phone clasped in her hand, wanting to tell Sherlock but noticed what was going on and fell silent, knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"**The shade of red echoes her lipstick, either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage." **He continued. Jessica looked over to Molly and saw her face which held an almost heartbroken exterior, staring at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, stop."

Jessica commented but was ignored.**  
"Either way, Miss. Hooper, has love on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving him a gift at all."**

Everyone was silent, Molly squirmed in front of Sherlock slightly to which Jessica walked closer to her, taking her hand into hers and giving her an apologetic look.** "Sherlock, really, stop!"**

"Why then this is fun, you told me to have fun. Everything would suggest long term hopes, however forlorn; and that she's seeing him tonight is evidence from her make-up and what she's wearing."

"**I swear to god, Sherlock Holmes, Shut your face."**

Sherlock gave her a smug smile which trailed off to John and Jeanette who both held the same sad expression, everyone knew, everyone apart from the man involved. One of the greatest minds seemed to be the stupidest. Slowly he began to turn the gift tag which was attached to the present over.**  
"Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts..."  
**Although he was silenced when he glanced down to the tag and saw his own name written in red ink, his face said it all, how embarrassed he felt and how awful. An upset gasp was barely heard from Molly as Jessica gripped her hand more apologetically, rubbing it with her thumb as Molly began to talk, almost on the brink of tears.**  
"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always...always..." **The fight she had with stopping herself from crying was failing, one tear fell from her eyes and down that perfect made up cheek, forcing herself to hold everyone else back, Jessica shot Sherlock a look, one that told him he had fucked up and needed to make it right or she'd make sure he'd regret what was voiced.

Sherlock had turned away, but after a minute or so his attention moved back to Molly **"I am sorry, forgive me..." **John looked up, startled and amazed at this human reaction that was never seen out on the open like this, surrounded by people. Sherlock mad his way over towards Molly, his steps hesitantly as Jessica moved from her.  
Softly he spoke his voice kind yet embarrassed** "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." **And leaning forward he places a kiss onto the same cheek her tear had fallen. Jessica and John looked to one another with a smile, the moment was sweet, almost beautiful, in another sense it was a Christmas miracle but as usual it had to be ruined, just a little less sexual.

The sound of an orgasmic sigh ran into the silence and Molly went wide eyed, looking up to the consulting detective shaking her head** "No! That wasn't I...I didn't..." **But Sherlock nodded and turned away.

"**No, it was me..."**

Both Lestrade and Molly began shocked; Jessica and John rolled their eyes knowing exactly what it was.  
"Fifty..."

John mentioned, narrowing his eyes as the detective reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone, when questioned he repeated his answer.** "Fifty of those texts, the ones I've heard."  
**  
Jessica silently corrected his** "Fifty-Seven..." **To which she sadly looked down, it wasn't that she hated Irene, it was the fact the ringtone hadn't changed, she had continued texting him, it was nice that he was ignoring her but it was the fact that she kept trying to contact him, yes, Jessica wasn't anything to Sherlock but the fact they slept together meant they were something, if not lover, partner, girlfriend, whatever you'd call it, she was something and it irritated her knowing someone much better looking than herself had Sherlock's interest.

"**Thrilling that you've both been counting." **Sherlock commented sarcastically which caused Jessica to frown, John had caught this. After reading his text he rushed over to the mantelpiece and picked up a small box that had blood red paper, tied with a black rope like string. He then just as quickly excused himself, heading into the kitchen. John was the first to question but Sherlock kept moving, repeating his words once again. The sound of his bedroom door shutting was the last they head of him before silence.

**"Molly...I'm so sorry for Sherlock...he's not smart when it comes to people's emotions..."**

She said with a forced smile but received a smile back from her, also forced.

As time passed Molly had gone as had Sherlock, Lestrade had offered Molly a lift and Sherlock, well, he had just vanished without anyone noticing till Jessica had gone to check on him. Jessica had taken Mrs. Hudson home, making her some tea and getting her some water before leaving and heading back upstairs to clean up, as she entered the room however she stumbled across John and Jeanette almost arguing.

"**You know, my friends are so wrong about you. You're a great boyfriend."  
"Okay, that's good. I mean, I always thought I was great" **John replied in a joking fashion.  
**"And Sherlock Holmes is a very lucky man to have you."  
"Jeanette...please..."  
**But she ignored him, bitterly putting her shoes on.** "No, I mean it. Its heart warming that he has you, you'll do anything for him and he can't even tell your girlfriends apart." **She began to stand, heading over towards the door and retrieving her coat. **  
"No, I'll do anything for you, just tell me what it is I'm not doing, please tell me!"  
"John, don't make me compete with Sherlock Holmes."  
"I'll walk your dog for you, hey, I've said it now. I'll even walk your dog..."  
"I DON'T HAVE A DOG!" **She cried out, her eyes glassed over as if she was about to cry, Jessica stayed in the hall way listening to them, her eyes closed shut after John's dog comment. **  
"No...Because that was...the last one. Okay."  
"Jesus, John!" **At this she picked her bag up and stormed out, not noticing Jessica as she began to make pace down the stairs. John called out that he'd call her but was denied. When the main door was shut Jessica made her existence known.

**"So... Christmas was a success. You lost your girlfriend, Mrs. Hudson got drunk, Molly left upset, Lestrade left confused about his wife and I'm going to kill a certain Mr. Holmes. Brilliant."**

John, who had his face buried into his hands looked up at her and nodded, bringing himself to stand he proceeded to walk towards Jessica, wrapping his arms around her, pulls Jessica into a hug. Jessica raised her arms and wrapped them around John's back with a sigh, burying her head into his neck. They stayed in that state for the next five minutes before Jessica pulled them both apart and let out a sigh before nodded.** "Right, let's get cleaned up then."**

Not long after everything was cleaned Jessica bid John a goodnight and left towards her own flat, shutting the front door behind her, a bag caught her eye, the bag she was going to surprise Sherlock with but now it seemed silly. Jessica had told Sherlock exactly how she had felt, he didn't return it and that was okay, but now, it was Christmas, she had no idea where her whatever was, inside the bag sat lingerie, quite sexy lingerie at that, next to the bag was a box which was wrapped in beautiful Christmas styled blue paper, Sherlock's name on the tag. Inside sat a bottle of 'Bond No. 9 New York Hamptons Fragrance' which had set her back, not too much but enough. She just wanted their first Christmas together to be exciting, but she was with Sherlock Holmes, everything was exciting. Sighing to herself she made her way towards the bathroom, she was tired and just wanted to relax, the sound of water from the shower soon over took her mind as clothes began to be removed.

John sat in the living room of 221b, reading just to give himself something to do, part of him worried about his flat mate but that worry was soon gone as he turned his head, the consulting detective stood in the door way, a bored look across his face.** "Oh hi." John called out, but **Sherlock just stood there, eyes roaming around the room at what had been moved and put away. **"You okay?" **John continued.

**"Hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time."**

Sherlock muttered, entering the room but immediately turning and heading through the kitchen, to his own room. The door slamming just caused John to sigh. Why did he bother putting up with this childish behavior?

It wasn't long after their encounter John went up to bed, turning the lights off and shutting the door with a click.  
Sherlock lay in his bed, one hand behind his head as his vision was directed towards the ceiling, phone in his other hand. His chest was exposed from the covers which he hadn't bothered pulling up regardless of the cold air; a sigh leaving his lips caused him to sit up, crossing his legs and placing the hand which held the phone between his legs. His attention now onto the electronic device in hand he went through his contacts, finding Jessica's number. Writing out a quick text and sending he then waited. When a small beep came from the phone he didn't bother reading it, instead of brought his legs round and came to standing. Pulling a random top that had been placed onto the floor over his head he began the small trip towards the young woman's flat.

Jessica hadn't slept yet, it was around two in the morning, she was bent over, leaning on the small windowsill with the window open, in one hand rested a cup of hot chocolate, the other hand held a lit cigarette. It wasn't something she craved, just after the evenings events it was there to calm her, that and the other three she had before the current one, making it her fourth in the past few hours. The door opening made her sigh. **"I'm really not in the mood to talk Sherlock, its late go to bed."**

When nothing came back to her she took a drag on her cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly, the sound of the door shutting made her eyes roll, and she knew he was still in the room. Taking another drag on her cigarette she flicked it out of the window and released the smoke, turning around to meet the gentleman's gaze. Her hair was wet and stuck to the back of her neck, the tank like top she was wearing hung loosely on her body, her breasts laid lower than normal due to no bra and her shorts left nothing to the imagination when it came to her legs.**  
"You're so irritating..."**Jessica commented, placing her cup onto the table that had been placed against the wall.** "You embarrassed the living hell out of Molly, that bloody text noise embarrassed me and then you just leave. No text with where or when you had gone nothing. Go to bed Sherlock or I swear I will hit you."**

**"You're angry, I see. Would it help if I apologized?"**

**"Fuck no. You have no idea, do you? Oh god, how could you, couldn't even notice that Molly is basically in love with you, or do you just enjoy being an ass towards girls that show you affection?"**

Sherlock looked off to the side which just caused Jessica to bite her bottom lip and nod**. "You claim to be so smart, don't get me wrong you are. But you really don't get any..."**

"**Irene is dead, Jessica." **Sherlock interrupted, they both stared at one another, silence falling over them, Sherlock showed no remorse of care where as Jessica twitched.

* * *

**Reviews and such are always lovely even when negative.**  
**Have a wonderful day and I hope you look forward to upcoming chapters :D!**


End file.
